What Was Lost is Found
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: OK so i adopted this story WITH PERMISSION! my name is Naruto Kuchiki, son of Byakuya Kuchiki. i'm the host of Kurama who is also known as the Kyuubi. i guess that's all you need to know about me... well there is ONE last thing... i was born a Shinigami and if you can't figure it out, i was born from two dead people so in the very meaning of the word... i'm dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people I asked HuntersShadow if I can adopt his story and I just got the go ahead so here we go. The first few chapters are pretty much going to be the same with differences… obviously. I have been wanting to adopt this story for a long while, but I wanted to improve my writing capabilities first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or bleach! **

Rain poured as the echoes of steel and battle faded in the watery midday, a figure panted standing over another.

They were two thirteen year old boys, the desecration of the Valley of the End, which was marked by the signs of battle there. All was silent except for the gentle pitter patter of the rain.

The first boy had black hair that was tied into a high ponytail, a few bangs covered his left eye barley keeping it seen, he had a slanted face making him older looking, there were faint whisker marks on face, then he wore black cargo pants with black shinobi sandals and had a long sleeved shirt that was dark green, he stood at a height of 5.5. Also his eyes were a dark blue.

Taking the ninjato he held, he began sheathing it on his back with a sigh `At last it's over…' he thought with relief as his breath was regained.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, he was a demon container of Kyuubi, though he disliked the fact the Yondaime (Fourth Generation) used him as a container. In his earlier years he had discovered a henge seal on him that made his hair look bright and blond, not to mention spiky.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Kami no Shinobi (God of Shinobi) had placed it on him, he had originally planned on using it to have Naruto be praised as a "Hero" to the people, and sadly it didn't work.

As a result he grew up with very little social contact, but when Sarutobi had said that he wanted it done so Naruto could be viewed as a hero, Naruto's main thoughts on that time was that the Sandaime was an idiot for such thinking. It was almost as if it was mocking the Fourth's appearance, as if he was daring them to attack Naruto. Attacks happened very rarely on Naruto, but they were very few.

Back to the present, a retrieval team was sent to retrieve the "Last Uchiha", the village spoiled Sasuke silly to the point that they would worship him like the ground he walked on.

Not to mention it made him egotistical, a superiority complex as well as looking down on anyone who was not on his level.

Sasuke had raven black hair that was shaped like a duck's ass and had white khaki shorts with a blue shirt.

Naruto created a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) to carry the unconscious Uchiha, his memories flickered to the beginning of the battle.

Flashback, Half an Hour Ago

Naruto stared at the Uchiha standing atop the statue of Uchiha Madara, it was silent for a few moments as the arrogant brat spoke up "So then…dobe" he sneered "You and me, fighting each other like Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara" he chuckled "Interesting to see that history repeats itself"

Naruto scoffed at those words "Except there's one major difference between you and Madara" he got a confused look "Madara was a exceedingly calm individual" he smirked lightly "And your far form that point given that you snap at Itachi's name"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto with anger "So then, here to "rescue me" for that pink haired slut?" he sneered the next second trying to prey on Naruto's former crush.

Naruto snorted "Far from it, Uchiha" he stated "I'm just here to do what Tsunade-san told me to" he spread his feet a bit "Two choices in exiting this valley, knocked out or peacefully"

Sasuke snorted "Sorry dobe, but with the promise of power form Orochimaru-sama, I can kill my brother"

Naruto shook his head in annoyance "Such a narrow minded view, going to the weakest of the sannin for power?" he cocked a black eyebrow "You really have no understanding in the true meaning of strength, do you?"

Sasuke snarled "Shut up dobe!" his anger was getting the better of him "I'll kill you here now and achieve true power!" he cackled manically getting a sigh from Naruto, he did a few hand seals **"Katon: Gokyakku no Jutsu!"** he spewed a massive fireball at Naruto who used a blur of speed to get out of the way, he muttered **"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba"** Naruto made a slashing motion that sent an invisible blade of wind at the Uchiha, he dodged as he jumped off the Madara statue, the blade sliced clean through the statue's hair.

Naruto took off into a melee battle in mid air, aiming a punch at Sasuke, he titled his head avoiding a counter, Naruto grabbed him by the collar and drop kicked Sasuke sending him careening into the ground which left a crater indent, Naruto landed on his feet, then the sound of chirping birds reached his ears as Sasuke yelled **"Chidori!" (Thousand Birds)**, Sasuke had his hand covered in lightning as he charged at Naruto who stood there with a bored look "Die dobe!"

The lightning attack was mere inches from his heart when Naruto grabbed his wrist, he sent out a chakra burst that stopped the chirping birds attack "Kakashi-sensei never really taught you proper use of assassination techniques, did he?"

Naruto slammed his knee upwards on Sasuke's elbow, he cried out in pain hearing a crack. Naruto didn't stop as he round house kicked Sasuke in the head and sent him skidding across the water top, looking up from his broken arm, he felt his nose break with a sickening crack as he was sent skyrocketing at the valley wall courtesy of Naruto's foot.

Naruto sighed to himself as he walked atop the water "This is the difference in our strength's, Uchiha-san" he chuckled softy hearing rubble being moved, Sasuke came out of tit but with a purple aura engulfing his being "So then, still won't stay down, eh?"

"Ku ku ku ku…." Sasuke said under his breath "Power…this wonderful power!" the crazed Uchiha yelled to the heavens "Now, time to die!" Sasuke's form changed completely, he had dark skin and a shuriken marking that was black on his nose bridge, and had bat like wings **"Kage Chidori!" (Dark Thousand Birds).**

Naruto sighed to himself as he unsheathed then ninjato on his back "Just wonderful for the report" he muttered holding the sword at his side.

The Chidori was a mix of grey and white, most likely a more powerful version of the Chidori, Sasuke charged at him with a yell, Naruto smirked to himself as he let the Chidori ram through his chest

"DOBE! I FINALLY KILLED YOU!" he threw his head back in laughter "AT LAST! NO NEED FOR THAT WEAK AND USELESS VILLAGE CALLED KONOHA! NO MORE WAITING AROUND THOSE WEAK FANGIRLS TO KILL MY OLDER BROTHER, ITACHI UCHIHA!"

Sasuke stopped, he noted something odd, then the Naruto with his Chidori covered hand disappeared with a puff of smoke, the slicing of metal was heard.

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke with his ninjato nearly sheathed "Did you really think that I would leave myself wide open?" he turned slightly "Such arrogance" he smirked as he took a tape recorder out of his pouch "Thank you for the confession, Uchiha" he sheathed the ninjato completely.

Blood spewed from lines on the wing's they collapsed into the water as fresh blood stained the water, Sasuke gave a pained yell as the curse seal receded into the junction on his neck, he swiveled trying to attack Naruto in a last gamble attempt to kill him, Naruto quickly slashed Sasuke at the tendons on his muscles as he kicked Sasuke back onto dry land, he landed with a harsh thud as it began to rain.

Naruto sighed to himself as he appeared in a blur of speed, he looked up at the sky `At last it's over' he panted trying to regain his breath.

End Flashback

Naruto jumped up to the cliff's edge to see Kakashi Hatake, he was a jonin with a hi ate slanted, then he had a mask covering the rest of his face "Naruto!"

Naruto nodded, with a mental sigh, he remembered how he met Kakashi….

Flashback, Gennin Team Placement Day

Naruto was not a bit annoyed, but very annoyed as he had team placements today and he got stuck with a fangirl and a brooder Uchiha who is treated like Kami's son. He muttered a curse under his breath before deciding to ignore pinky's useless talking to the Uchiha.

He raised an eyebrow, what made her talk so goddamned loud?

Naruto shook his head as he sat at a desk in the classroom, wisely deciding to take out a book and read, it was entitled "Henry the V".

Naruto began to read, it caught the attention of a certain fan girl "Baka, don't try to impress me with the fact you can read books" she sneered.

"Yeah dobe, you should give up"

Unbeknown to them, a certain silver haired jouin was listening

This moment would make Naruto his favorite student "Hm? You say something?" the former blond asked

Kakashi eye smiled outside the doors `Sniff…I'm so proud of my future student!' he yelled mentally, crying anime tears from his single visible eye.

Sakura screeched "Baka! Stop acting cool!" Kakashi stepped into the classroom only to feel his body rush, then a pain happened in his left cheek as he slammed up against the wall.

"Nice aim, I'm sure shinobi everywhere would be proud of you attacking our sensei" Naruto stated dryly as he turned the page in his book "You should know a **"Kawarmi" (Replacement)** when you see one"

Kakashi rubbed where he was punched and got up, Sakura was looking confused as was Sasuke, Naruto just smiled behind his book as he leaned on the doorway "First of….I am saddened by all of you" he got looks, Naruto merely raised an eyebrow "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me" he looked at Sakura who just blinked dumbly, not understanding his meaning "Your being full of yourself disgusts me…" he got a glare from the last Uchiha "And I pity him" he jabbed a thumb at Naruto who just shrugged "Meet me on the roof" he said simply before disappearing in a **shunshin**.

Naruto sighed to himself before going to the roof with his "Teammates" following him

End Flashback

Naruto shook his head "How are you Kakashi-sensei?" he asked getting a nod from said jonin "I'm good, did you waste much energy?"

Naruto merely smirked "What do you think?" he asked rhetorically.

Kakashi chuckled, Naruto was an impressive student by his standards "Alright, let's get going I had to miss out on an S rank mission for this"

Naruto just smiled as he played the tape, Kakashi frowned at the end of it when Naruto had explained he had got the Uchiha to confess unknowingly to Naruto "Not bad, we can keep you safe from the council with this proof"

Naruto nodded in agreement as they began to make their way from tree top to tree top "So how are the others? Were medic nins sent out?"

Kakashi nodded as he tilted his head to avoid a brach hitting him "Yep, Neji got a hole just above his left lung, Chouji has soldier pill sickness, Lee got a few scratches but other than that he's fine" he shrugged "Oh! And Kiba got a stab near his stomach along with a few gashes and wounds." He remembered.

Naruto nodded "You know" he smirked getting Kakashi's attention "It's going to be a field day for the shinobi councilors"

Kakashi nodded in full agreement with that statement.

Passing by a tree, the two never noticed a seal marker glowing red for a moment which had the kanji for "Contaminated", it died down to reveal it was blue and dissipated into the wood of the tree.

Unknown Location

An old man was finishing his paperwork at his desk when under it, a slot opened up and revealed what appeared to be a small screen, it had a same kanji for "Contamination" before going to a blue color and dissipating.

"Hmm, so it finally cleared" he muttered "I better let him know" he stated to himself before leaving the room in an unknown technique.

With Naruto

Naruto and Kakashi stopped outside the gates "Let's just get the Uchiha to the hospital, if his fan girls catch up…" he trailed off ominously.

Kakashi nodded in agreement "It'd be chaos" he chuckled as did Naruto, he took the Uchiha and shunshned to the hospital.

Naruto smiled lightly, Kakashi had been a mentor of sorts to him. Originally he had been ordered by the civilian council to train the Uchiha, Naruto was a bit angry at that part but did respect Kakashi whenever he sent a Kage Bunshin to help in his training.

"Naruto!"

Naruto groaned mentally and began to mentally countdown "Where's Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura, his pink haired teammate asked frantically.

"At the hospital, Kakashi-sensei took him there to be treated" he said smoothly getting a relived form Sakura "See you! I'm gonna check on Sasuke-kun!" she said the next second before leaving.

Naruto had a massive sweat drop on the back of his head, why that girl made it to gennin, he had no idea…..

Naruto shook his head, he had to prepare for the council, he had no doubt that they would be on this mission like a pack of wolves on a deer.

Hospital

Naruto ignored the looks he was getting from the hospital staff, turning a corner he found Tsunade Senju "Hey Tsunade-san"

Tsunade heard the voice and turned with a smile on her face "hey gaki" he twitched "Glad you got back the Uchiha" she scowled, a slow smirk developed seconds later "Kakashi-san told me as to how you got a recorded confession"

The woman had blond hair with an green gi. then she had two pigtails going down her back and last had a vest that showed off her cleavage slightly.

Naruto waved off the praise "He likes brags to be honest" the two chuckled, and then a serious atmosphere set in "You think the civilian council knows by now?"

Tsunade nodded stiffly "Most likely, that tape will be sufficient proof, and with a few logical counter points…"

"We can keep them from me being kicked out of Konoha" he had a smug smirk on his face as did Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama" the two looked to see an Owl masked ANBU "The council calls you"

Tsuande gave a look "ANBU, state your codename"

The ANBU was confused but complied "Owl, Hokage-sama"

Tsuande hmmed "Now tell me, why a shinobi" she emphasized shinobi "Takes orders from a mere civilian"

Owl flinched at her iron tone "H-Hokage-Sama, I only did-"

"You are under my orders, Owl" she said harshly "tell the councilors I have work to do with patients, their lives matter more than a mere squabble"

Owl looked down in shame slightly before nodding "Hai, apologies Hokage-sama"

Naruto watched the ANBU disappear in a swirl of leaves "Are they always so…" he started at Tsunade "Eccentric?" the blond female finished "Hai, you should what it' like when they report to you"

Naruto chuckled and nodded "Excuse me, I have to go see Shikamaru, I heard he only got a broken finger"

Tsunade nodded as Naruto left walking down the hall, she had work to do.

With Naruto

Naruto approached Shikamaru Nara, he had a chuuin vest and pineapple like haircut "Hey Shika"

Shikamaru nearly jumped "Damnit Naruto, you troublesome…" he tired finding the right words "Shinobi, you nearly gave me a heart attack"

Naruto chuckled "Glad to see your alright, your one lucky teme to get away with a broken finger" he pointed out.

Shikamaru cocked his head to the side "Thank her" Naruto looked to see Temari "Temari-san, I assume that your other two siblings are here?"

Temari nodded with a smirk "Sure are, Garra is finishing things up with your Hokage"

Naruto nodded at that "I already heard about the other's conditions, you should be glad that everyone survived"

Shikamaru nodded at that "Still though, we could have taken less injuries…"

Naruto sighed "Some things are unavoidable in life" he said wisely "Even injures-" he got a familiar sensation go up his spine "Cover your ears people" he put in earplugs ignoring the two's looks.

"NARUTO NO BAKA!" a voice screeched making Shikamaru wince as did Temari, Naruto sweat dropped seeing an ANBU hit the ground rolling as he clutched his ears in pain, who knew that her lungs could be used as a weapon? The ANBU quickly got back in the shadows before anyone else noticed.

Naruto snorted mentally at that thought as Sakura stormed up to him, he took out the earplugs as Temari glared at Naruto for not warning her, Shikamaru muttered

"Troublesome" he nodded to Temari who immediately understood, she knew that Sakura had an insane worship for Sasuke, she left to get Tsunade.

Sakura glared childishly at Naruto who looked bored or impassive, hard to tell it was border lining on either `leave me alone' or `I'm blank and you can't do anything about it'

"Naruto baka! Why did you hurt Sasuke-kun?!" she yelled at him.

Naruto twitched lightly "He was a traitor that was willing to go to the enemy and willing to sell this village's secrets all for a mere revenge against an S Ranked criminal, his duty before his needs"

Sakura huffed "shut up loser! Sasuke-kun can defeat even you!"

Naruto wanted to slap his forehead at the girl's lack of intelligence, or was it logic? "Then how is it that he's in a hospital bed, and not me?" he asked coolly.

Tsunade came up to hear the last part from the girl she was annoyed with.

"Shut up you monster!" Naruto flinched but refused to let his emotions get the best of him "Your just some dead last loser that no one cares about! You got lucky!"

"Haruno Sakura!" Tsunade said sternly, Naruto smirked mentally as she continued "That is unbefitting of a kunochi such as you, I expected more maturity from you"

Sakura held her nose in the air arrogantly "Shut up bitch!" Naruto slapped his forehead, Shikamaru wisely edged away as did Temari who was behind Tsunade.

The three were smart, not suicidal as they knew about Tsunade's legendary strength

"You're going to train me so I can catch the heart of my Sasuke-kun!"

Tsuande stared at Sakura with a WTF expression, then killing intent leaked out from her making the poor pink haired girl shiver "You dare demand that me a Sannin train a arrogant fangirl like you!" she roared making her flinch "Girl, you have three seconds to get out of here or I will personally make you my training dummy, and demote you to an academy student" she said in a low and dangerous voice.

"But-" Sakura protested but was cut off by Tsunade

"NOW!"

If it was possible, she left faster than the Hirashin no Jutsu of the Yondaime.

Tsuande sighed as the killing intent lifted "Now, I thank you Shikamaru-kun for telling Temari-chan to get me" she smiled appreciatively.

"Not a problem, Hokage-sama" Shikamaru said lazily "Are you going to be doing surgery on Chouji now?" he asked out of concern for his friend.

"I am" Tsunade began "And Shikamaru?" she got his attention "A good job for an S class mission"

Naruto went a little wide eyed there as did Shikamaru, she left the next second in a shunshin.

Naruto gave a low whistle "Damn, looks like things are getting interesting"

Shikamaru nodded in agreement with that statement "Hey Naruto-san" he got his attention "I want to know something, why did you act like a hyperactive person during academy days and come out as a well controlled person a day before graduation?" he asked bluntly, in refrence to the time he came back.

Naruto blinked at that as he looked up in remembrance `Ah yes, I left on a six year training trip…' he grimaced remembering the assassination attempts when he was younger. He decided to leave at the age of six and leave behind a blood clone, he had met Kyuubi and decided to train under him.

Flashback, Twelve years old

Naruto looked over Konoha with a duffel bag strapped to him, he had his black hair that was at his shoulders during this time, he wore camouflage pants and a black tank top `Ah Konoha, good to be back…'

"Damn you Naruto!"

Naruto blinked `Ah must be my blood clone-' his thought stopped seeing it pull a prank as two chunin chased him `Kyuubi…' he thought dangerously.

"Ah! How you doing kit?" he asked trying not to sound nervous.

`Can you explain to me as to why my blood clone is pulling a prank?' he thought dangerously, Kyuubi gulped quietly `I blame you for this.'

"HEY!" Kyuubi shouted indigently "Why is it when something goes wrong, you blame me!?"

`Foxes are known to be playful pranksters!' Naruto accused mentally `You messed with the Blood Clone, didn't you!'

Kyuubi mumbled "Maybe an altering in personality…"

Naruto sighed in annoyance `Damnit, despite the fact you trained me…' he grumbled about foxes messing with his abilities before deciding to go dispel the blood clone a few hours from now.

End Flashback

Naruto shook his head "Let's just say I had an….epiphany" he said the ending lamely making Shikamaru sweat dropped at the explanation.

"Wow kit that was an excellent excuse" Kyuubi said with sarcasm to Naruto "I'm sure you'll be wonderful in that department."

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes at Kyuubi `Watch it' he said defensively "I'm gonna go get some rest, besides visitor hours are over with now"

Shikamaru nodded in understanding as Naruto left in a shunshin.

Next Morning

Naruto heard knocking on his door to see an ANBU with a Cat mask "Yes?" he asked tiredly.

Cat responded "Council called, Tsunade-sama is waiting for you" there was a hint of irritation on the council part.

Naruto nodded with a small smile "Thank you, tell her I'll be along in a minute or two" the Cat ANBU nodded before leaving in a shunshin, Naruto grumbled for a moment as he slipped on a long sleeved black shirt and cargo pants that were grey and last were shinobi sandals, he slipped a kunai into the sleeves just in case.

He left in a shunshin a few moments later, reappearing in the Council chambers "Yo" he said in greeting, Tsuande groaned "Gaki, you've been with Kakashi too long"

Naruto chuckled as he tied his black hair into a high ponytail "Hey, you can never dismiss the classics"

"Ah hem"

Naruto and Tsunade snapped to attention as the civilian council seemed to have an air of arrogance, the shinobi's maintained wariness and could have possibly been calculating what was going to happen in these next few moments.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you know why you are here?" Danzo the war hawk asked.

Naruto looked impassively at him "I do not, but if there is a situation in trouble here, I am sure we can work out this problem"

Immediately a pink haired lady shouted "Shut up demon! You will respect this council!" she said instantly, she hated the boy for what he was.

Naruto looked at her "Hm, Haruno?" he got a nod "If you would state my reason being here, I am sure that most of us want to get back to our daily activities now"

The shinobi council was impressed though they did not show it, this genin was handing the council easily, this was going to be fun.

"You are charged for Assault of Uchiha-sama!" another fat merchant yelled with agreements from the civilians.

Naruto looked at Hiashi Hyuuga "Excuse me, but if this is a shinobi matter, why are civilians here for a mere shinobi problem?"

Hiashi decided to play along "It seems that they think you did it out of hatred for a teammate" he stated smoothly "Though, I question if they are experts" his lips twitched trying to keep back a smirk.

"Shut up Hyuuga!" the pink haired lady yelled making every one wince "That brat should be executed for what he has done!"

Naruto snorted "Haruno" he got everyone's attention "Tell me, in what area do you consider yourself an "Expert" in shinobi matters?"

The Haruno flapped her lips as Naruto smirked "None eh" he shook his head in mock shame "And I thought they had infinite wisdom"

Inochi snorted quietly in amusement "Naruto-san, we would like to hear your story of what happened"

Naruto nodded as he explained his fight with Sasuke

"He's lying! No one can beat Uchiha-sama!"

Naruto gave a bored look at the councilor "Excuse me Shibi-san" he got the Aburame's attention "If I may ask, if I got a confession of the Uchiha trying to leave Konoha intentionally. What would be my stand point?"

Shibi hmmed for a moment "Logically, he would be detained and tortured for abandonment of a hidden village and indirect murder of several clan heads" he said in his monotone.

"What!" was the outcry by many cilvians.

Homura pushed up his glasses "Boy, if you have proof, why don't you present it?" he sneered as if he was challenging Naruto, the black haired boy shrugged as he took a tape recorder out and played the exact moment when Naruto's Kage Bunshin was hit by the Chidori.

"It's a trick! The demon did it so he could frame Uchiha-sama!"

"No" Hiashi stated "That was the Uchiha's voice, Tsume-san what do you think?" he directed the last part at the Inuzuka clan matriarch.

Tsume snorted in response "It's the gaki's voice no doubt, I've heard It more then enough time in these village walls to know that that is the brat's voice."

Chouza, the father of Chouji nodded "I agree, the Uchiha must be punished"

"What! But the demon-"

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled, she had enough of this "Now, If I want to hear you idiots speak, do so with my permission. This is strictly a shinobi matter" she said with killing intent making several civilians shudder "We decide the punishment, you buzzards flap your gums when we want you to" she smirked evilly at their angered faces.

Hiashi spoke up "I propose mental evaluations and sealing of his sharingan and Chidori technique. He would have to go through the mental scans with Inochi-san's help, then he has D ranked solo missions for six months and C ranked missions with a two cell jonin."

"Not possible!" Koharu stated angrily "We need the bloodline to make Konoha strong!"

Tsuande snorted "Then tell me why he was defeated by Naruto here" she gestured to him "He is a more willing and competent shinobi then the Uchiha is" she finished smugly.

Danzo stood, Naruto cut him off from speaking "If this is the broken record song of "Into ROOT program" shut your mouth please" he said annoyed.

Danzo shut his mouth but glared at Naruto who just smirked in return.

Tsunade stood "This meeting is done with and over" she snapped her fingers getting two anbu to appear "Place guards at Sasuke Uchiha's room, given his recorded proclamation he is now being watched by the ANBU, if he escapes stop him" she said in a commanding tone. The two ANBU nodded before leaving in a shunshin.

Naruto smiled "Now, I'm going back to my apartment to sleep" he got a chuckle form Chouza and Inochi "Tsuande-san I'll be around"

Tsunade nodded as he left in a shunshin of wind, she too left deciding to ignore the old idiots called civilian councilors.

Hokage's Office

As Tsunade approached, Shizune stopped her "Tsuande-sama, there's someone waiting for you in there"

Tsuande gave a look "Did he say who it was?"

Shizune thought for a moment and shook he head "No he did not" she started "But he said he was here for his "Legacy" she said in confusion.

Tsuande cocked a brow before going in, the man who was looking out the window urned, he had black hair that was held by a kenshiken, and then he had a light green scarf with a black kimono with tabi socks and sandals, after that he wore a white haori with diamonds at the edges, it was sleeveless as well. Then he stood at a height of 5'11. And had a katana at his waist held by an obi, then he had dark blue eyes as well.

His posture indicated he was a noble, he seemed to be impassive at the moment and held an aoristic manner.

Tsuande shuddered inwardly at his cold look, It reminded her of Orochimaru when he began his distant ways "Can I help you?" she asked in a formal, business like tone.

The man spoke "Greetings Tsunade-sama" he said in monotone as said woman sat behind her desk, Tsunade looked at the man in the eye "My assistant informed me that you were looking for your "Legacy" can you clarify what you meant?" Tsuande asked.

The man gave a curt nod "Yes, I am Byakuya Kuchiki, I am looking for my son, his beginning name is Naruto".


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everybody I just finished editing this chapter enjoy and now it is time for me to move onto the third chapter out of 13 chapters and then it's all my own!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach!**

Tsuande was numb with shock the as those words were spoken "Excuse me" she took a deep breath "But you essentially said you are Naruto's father?"

Byakuya carefully arched a brow, did his son not know his own last name? "Minato did not tell him?" he asked.

Tsunade sighed after she took a look at a passage in Sarutobi's journal she had taken out moments ago, it took Jiraya to unlock it due to a complicated seal "Sarutobi-sensei, after he was reinstated thought that he could protect Naruto by keeping his parentage secret" she explained sadly after a minute of scanning a few passages.

She did not notice the far off look on Byakuya's face as Tsunade was deep in thought of how her sensei could keep knowledge of parents from a child.

Flashback, Thirteen Years Ago

Byakuya had arrived in the Elemental Nations, mere hours after an attempted assassination on his own flesh and blood. There was one man that he could trust, one that would uphold in protecting his son.

"Are you sure of this?"

Byakuya nodded as he softly handed the warmly wrapped bundle "I am" he replied quietly

The man sighed but nodded "I'll take care of him, when will you return?" he asked softly.

Byakuya thought for a moment while weighing the pros and cons "twelve years from now" he remembered that would be the approximate amount of time needed to find the assassin's who had gone into hiding.

The other man nodded as he was handed a scroll by Byakuya, wordlessly he left in a shunpo; leaving a blond, spiky haired man to look out the window.

During the entire meeting, neither noticed the crimson red glow in sky during their conversation.

End Flashback

Byakuya sighed mentally as Tsunade snapped the journal shut "Well, I'm glad you're here at least" she started "You said you'd return at his age of twelve, what took an extra year?" she asked, trying to comprehend the fact that as shinigami was in front of her due to what she read in the journal.

Byakuya noted the look in her eye as he explained his cold tone "The Kyuubi's reishi clouded our sensors in the Soul Society, it was only a few hours after I dropped off Naruto that it happened" Tsunade was grateful for the silencing seals she installed "I had planned on picking him up a year ago" he let out a small sigh "It's only now that the reishi cleared up due to the markers".

Tsunade nodded slowly as she took in the information, Byakuya asked "How has his life been here?"

Ok, looks like things are going to be down hill at this rate….

With Naruto, Apartment Area

Naruto stared at the ceiling with a sigh, he pushed himself off the bed as he picked up a book, deciding to go out for awhile and get some fresh air.

Hokage's Office

Byakuya showed no emotion to how his son was treated, but his eyebrow did twitch once, whether from annoyance or anger, Tsunade did not want to know. He heaved a sigh "I see" he said simply as he began to take a look out the window, he was angry at the fact that the man he trusted made his sons life hell by sealing Kyuubi into him.

Tsunade expected this for the most part, given Sarutobi had his secrets; she disliked the fact that he hid who his parents were.

"I assume you'll be taking him back" it was a prediction, not a question.

Byakuya nodded wordlessly, he glanced in the slightest to Tsunade "I would however like to know who tried ruining his life" he felt a mental twitch seeing a murderous grin form on the Hokage's face "I'd be more than happy to" she said as the grin turned into a smirk.

Byakuya merely nodded at that, he left the room the next second.

With Naruto

Naruto lay in a tree branch reading a book, he frowned for a moment as a few thoughts came to mind. He felt as if someone was either watching him or as if there was something going on….

Shaking his head to rid himself of paranoid thoughts, then movement rustled in the leaves. He felt the wind blow gently against his hair, then he disappeared in a blur.

`ROOT nin' Naruto mused `something's definitely up' he thought avoiding detection, stealth was the best option at this point and certainly did not want unnecessary attention.

Naruto heard metal whistling and he dodged an attack by a ROOT nin, quickly dispatching the enemy he viciously kicked the operative in the chest with his shin and he was sent spiraling into a tree, a crack was heard as he was knocked out.

Naruto grimaced, he decided to leave the scene in a shunshin the next second, appearing in a meadow he heard an inhumane roar, then a shadow fell over him as he narrowly dodged what appeared to be a large bear like thing that was twenty feet tall and had a swaying tail with a menacing looking mask on it's face.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly `the hell is that…'

"Kit, get of the way!" Kyuubi yelled in his mind "That's a Hollow!"

Naruto decided not to question but to do as he jumped back avoiding an attack, then a red glow was in its mouth as it aimed at Naruto….

With Byakuya

Byakuya was searching for his son's faint reiatsu signarure when he saw a Cero go off in the distance, he immediately left in a shunpo to the adjacent area.

With Naruto

Naruto panted as he had his back to a tree, hiding from the "Hollow" that had attacked him, that red blast attack skinned his left arm, he just barley got away and had blood trailing down his appendage, he winced at the dull throb.

"Come out come out, time for feeding!" the hollow laughed as it searched for Naruto, Naruto lowered his breathing to silent levels, then something happened….

*SMASH!*

The tree was reduced to bits as Naruto dodged the swining of it's tails

"Time for some fun!" a manical laughter echoded from the hollow, Naruto skid for a few moments, what was this thing?

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoru"

Naruto heard a the words as six beams of light seemingly slammed into it's midsection and the hollow thrashed violently "Come out you worm! I'll kill you you shingiami!"

Naruto cocked a brow `Shinigami?' he thought, Kyuubi was unusually silent at this point.

Byakuya shunpoed a distance away, he glanced in the slightest seeing Naruto, his eyes widened slightly before recomposing, he had to finish this quick.

The hollow sniffed the air as if it was matching a scent and cackled "Ah, so familial relations?" it questioned in an echoing tone.

Naruto stood and wrapped medical bandages around his left arm to stem the blood flow, he could see the man clearly, deciding not to interfere he jumped back into a tree, Byakyua immediately understood, it was plain and simple.

Finish this quickly

Byakuya murmured pointing at the hollow "Hado 4: Byakuri" a bolt of white lightning shot at the hollow who just barley in time shifted it's head as the attack skinned it's mask leaving a crack.

Naruto watched the battle, he remembered `Familial relations?' he thought `Kyuubi…'

Kyuubi spoke up "Kit…looks like I found something interesting in the DNA section of your mindscape"

Naruto cocked a brow mentally as if he was gesturing the great fox to go on "I was blocked off from accessing this portion since you were born, right?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto mentally nodded slowly as Kyuubi continued his explanation "Up until now, I've been disintegrating what appeared to be a mental seal there, and it turns out you have the genetic structure of a shinigami"

Naruto just felt his mind shut down for a moment, he shook his head, deciding to wait till this fight finished, he wanted a few answers if this…shingami was his father.

The hollow was losing badly as it had already had half it's mask cracked and left limb cut off "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!"

Byakyua remained calm as he withdrew his Zanpakuto "It's over, hollow" he said in a cold tone.

The hollow was desperate as it franticlly searched for a way out of this situation, a sickening thought came to mind "I may not be able to defeat a taicho…." He pounced towards Naruto who snapped out of his thoughts "BUT I CAN KILL THIS BRAT!"

Byakuya's eyes widened as he shunpoed as fast as he could, Naruto dodged the attack…but the tails were going to demolish him when-

"Chire (Scatter), Senbonzakura (A Thousand Cherry Blossems)" Byakuya appeared infront of Naruto in mid air as the blade dissolved into sakura petals, then he swing the hilt of his zanpakuto as the blades sliced into the hollow deeply and it screamed in pain as it cut into it's white mask and disappeared into nothing.

Naruto was shocked as he landed further up the tree branch, he shook his head to rid himself of it. The next second Byakuya stepped onto the branch and Naruto was silent for a moment as if it felt like hours "who are you?" he asked calmly, he wanted to know.

Byakuya saw the look in his son's eye, he sighed mentally "We need to talk" he said simply before reappearing on the forest floor.

Naruto nodded curtly before jumping down, landing he gave a look that said explain yourself.

"Naruto…" Byakuya started getting a slightly widened look from said boy "I am your father, Byakuya Kuchiki" he said quietly, he knew from the look in his son's eye that he could not lie after what the hollow just said.

Naruto opened his mouth for a moment then closed it; he looked to be in thought. On one part he was angry that he was left in Konoha, but the other told him to try and understand what was going on. He rubbed his temples for a moment "I'm sorry but.." he struggled trying to comprehend this "Do you have proof?" he asked quietly, Byakuya seemed silent for a moment "I do" he confirmed "A birth certificate, perhaps?" he questioned in his usual tone.

Naruto didn't even flinch at it, he himself had been used to the way he was talked to during his time in the village "Yes" he agreed "But before I leave with you, I'd like to at least see a few people, they've been good to me" he said softly.

Byakuya hesitated for a moment; Naruto was most likely trying to figure out different scenarios that could have lead to his father picking him up now "Very well, I will be back in an hour. Meet me here"

Naruto nodded softly before Byakuya left in a shunpo, Naruto rubbed his temples `Kyuubi, what do you think?'

Kyuubi was unusually silent "Kit…I suggest you do what you intend to" the great fox sighed "Things are going to get very troublesome, I know you might be angry…" he trailed off.

Truth to tell as Naruto leapt from tree to tree, he was angry, but it quelled down for awhile, Naruto could tell from earlier that his "Father" was analyzing his reaction, anger was in the former blond's eyes.

Naruto sighed to himself as he stopped at the Hokage Tower, he wanted an explanation as to what happened, deciding to discard his anger for later, opening to window to Tsunade he smiled "Hey Tsunade-san"

Said woman smiled "Hey gaki, I assume…."

Naruto nodded at the hanging question, he asked "He talked to you?" he asked quietly

Tsunade nodded at the question, she could tell the black haired genin that he was in an agitated state "What are your thoughts?"

Naruto was silent for the first two minutes, a sigh echoed the room as he sat on the window sill "My original thought was anger…" he states softly, Tsuande nodded in understanding, she got up and walked up to Naruto, she smiled giving some advice "Try hearing his side of the story".

Naruto looked at Tsunade, he had surprise "my…Otou-san" he ended slightly saddened "Had a reason as to why he couldn't take in his son?" he asked with a small snap.

Tsunade winced briefly, Naruto sighed "Sorry" he apologized "This is very overwhelming" he admitted as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

Tsunade smiled "gaki, I did fill out the paperwork for your release…." She started "All that needs to be done is filing the paperwork and handing in the hi ate."

Naruto paused for a moment then slowly nodded "Alright, but this hi ate belonged to Iruka-sensei" he smiled "I'll take it to him, I have Kakashi-sensei to see before I leave"

Tsunade smiled, she hadn't seen the black haired boy like this before, he seemed happy but was going to leave Konoha without regrets "Alright, good luck gaki"

Naruto nodded as he left the window, Tsuande rubbed her neck "Damnit the paperwork…" she muttered.

Naruto popped his head back in "Oh, and about doing paperwork, why not use Kage Bunshin's?" he suggested with a smile before quickly leaving.

Tsunade paused for a few seconds as the information sunk in…..

With Naruto, several seconds later.

"DIE DIE DIE YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" a manically Kage's voice cackled in sheer insanity, Naruto chuckled for a moment as every shinobi and civilian sweat dropped at the personality of the Kage when it came to paperwork.

Naruto shook his head in amusement, god how he loved the uses of the Kage Bunshin, stopping at Iruka Umino's apartment, he knocked on the door.

Said man came to the door, he scratched his scar for a moment "Naruto!" he smirked "I heard the news, you succeded on the mission"

Naruto nodded gratefully "Iruka-sensei, we need to talk" he leaned on the railing of the balcony, Iruka noted his tone, he nodded moments later "About what?" he asked closing the door behind him.

Naruto sighed "I'm leaving Konoha" the single sentence shocked Iruka "Let me continue, my…father found me and it seems I'm going home" he ended quietly.

Iruka looked at Naruto, he had a hint of happiness on his face and some of longing, he was going to miss the place, sighing moments later the tanned chunin nodded "I understand" he smiled "So, I assume you're here to return the hi ate?" he asked quietly.

Naruto nodded wordlessly as he handed the blue clothed hi ate to Iruka "Thank you though, Iruka-sensei" he said quietly with a small smile on his face "I enjoyed the times at academy" he shook his head in remembrance.

Iruka chuckled at that "Yea, there were some good times and bad times" the two shared a laugh remembering good times, Iruka changed the subject "Anyone else your going to see before leaving?" he asked curiously

Naruto nodded "Kakashi-sensei" he stated simply, Iruka groaned "Please tell me you won't start reading the orange books" he grumbled at the end, Naruto chuckled inwardly "I won't" he rolled his eyes getting a mock glare from Iruka only made the young Kuchiki to be laugh.

Naruto calmed down "Good bye, Iruka-sensei. I'll see you around" he jumped off the railing the next second.

Iruka sighed, things were not going to be the same with Naruto around.

Naruto made his way to another district, he stopped in a tree and sweatdropped seeing Kakashi ignoring Gai once again.

"YOSH! My eternal rival! Your student should test his flames of youth against my young stundent!" a fire in his eyes lit up as he got in a good guy pose.

"Hm, you say something?" Kakahsi asked as he looked up from his orange book.

Gai face vaulted "No! damn you and your hip attitude!" he recomposed seconds later, Naruto dropped from the tree as he gave a "Yo" he said simply.

Lee gasped dramatically "Another Rival! What say you and I run laps around Konoha!?" he challenged

Naruto looked at Lee, bored of course "Hm, you say something?" he asked, eye smiling.

Lee and Gai face vaulted "DAMN BOTH OF YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDES!" the mini me and sensei accused.

The two shrugged in unison.

"YOSH! I MUST SURPASS NARUTO-SAN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BY RUNNING ON MY HANDS!"

"LEE!" Gai said with anime tears going down his cheeks "I WILL JOIN YOU IN THIS CRUSADE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Then the genjutsu of horrid beach and white and red strips came up as the two hugged.

Naruto shook his head in annoyance "You are a master at "Ignorance is bliss" quote" he stated as if it were a fact.

Kakashi nodded in agreement "Well, at least someone recognizes my talent" he said cheerfully as he continued to ignore the genjutsu that dropped moments later, the two clones left in a cloud of dust.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Talent? It's an art form" he joked getting a chuckle from Kakashi as he snapped his book shut "So, any reason why you're here? He asked the next second.

Naruto nodded "I'm leaving Konoha, seems family found me" he ended quietly.

Kakashi's single eye widened in shock, he sighed sadly moments later "I take it there's no convincing you to stay? He asked, he already knew the answer.

Naruto nodded making Kakashi sigh "If it makes any comfort, I enjoyed having you as my student" the silver haired jonin commented.

Naruto nodded, then he remembered something that would give the two a good laugh "Hey, you remember that mission with Tora?"

Normally, Kakashi would have paled but in surprise he laughed "Oh yeah, that mission…"

Flashback, Tora Mission, Several Hours before C mission assigned.

Naruto was highly amused right now, as was Kakashi who was watching from a tree as he had his book stashed away, the situation for capturing Tora was greatly amusing for the two.

"Come here you baka cat!" Sasuke yelled as he sped after Tora, the demon cat evaded the Uchiha once more.

"Come to Sasuke-kun you dumb cat!" Sakura cheered her crush on.

Kakashi was sniggering as he interpreted the words, he leaned on a tree branch to keep himself from falling out of said tree.

Naruto held a smirk for awhile, then it happened….

A highly girlish scream echoed from the forest, Sasuke tried to kick the cat to knock it out but then it bit down on his….hot dog…

Several awkward moments later, laughter echoed across the forest, Kakashi was laughing so hard that he clutched his stomach as he fell from the tree and rolled on the forest floor while laughing.

Naruto was laughing as well seeing Sasuke get buzz sawed by the evil Tora, he laned on a tree for support while Sakura was prying the cat off Sasuke's face which only made the scratches worse.

Tora bolted away the next second, Sasuke saw the two laughing as he did a patented Uchiha glare at the two.

Naruto stopped as did Kakashi seeing Sasuke's face torn up so bad that he had to use a bucket load of bactine to heal it, Naruto looked at Kakashi as did said man, seeing the scratched Uchiha's face only made the two laugh harder.

End Flashback

Kakashi and Naruto were laughing like old time friends "Ah, I remember that you took a video of it discreetly and gave it to the ANBU HQ" Kakashi got through laughs.

Naruto nodded as he calmed down slightly but still had a chuckle in his voice "Let's not forget that Iruka-sensei enjoyed the show with the orb I provided him" he smirked at the end.

Kakashi gave a mock shocked look "You gave him that thing!?" he asked incredulously "That explains why he had that damn grin on his face" he muttered thoughtfully to himself.

Naruto nodded, amused he sighed at the end of his nod "Alright, I think I've spent enough time here, I've done what I've needed to"

Kakashi gave a look "Aren't you going to see Sakura?" he asked referring to the pink haired teammate.

Silence

"Oh…yeah…" Kakashi said a bit sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head "Sorry, well good luck with your family Naruto, I hope the best for you" he shook hands with his now former student.

Naruto nodded gratefully "Good luck, Kakashi-sensei" he said one last time before he left.

Kakashi chuckled as he flipped open his orange book `Ah, things are gonna be quiet for awhile…' he sweat dropped seeing a dust cloud in the distance

"KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

The silver haired jonin sighed `Well, better uphold traditions.' he eye smiled to himself before flipping another page in his book, he chuckled inwardly at ignoring the spandex wearing jonin.

With Naruto

Naruto made his way back to the forest where he had met his father, many things were going through his mind, like what should he say if Byakyua is his father? What should I do? Who was my mother?

Naruto shook his head as he entered the clearing, Byakuya was waiting for him there with a scroll clutched in his hands, Naruto gave a brief nod, the Sixth Divison Taicho knew full well that the mini me of him would want to know before confirming it.

Byakuya explained "This is the birth certificate, but different from others" seeing his confused expressing he explained "This has a blood print analysis" he undid the scroll revealing a certificate there, but slightly different as it had two thumb prints that were visible "Place your thumbs here and the document will tell"

Truthfully, it was an identifying Kido put onto parchment, it was mainly used with clan families in case heirs or members were lost and needed to be confirmed by their blood.

Naruto looked skeptical at first, but nodded quietly, he put his thumbs near the corners of the paper, he felt a slight cut formed on both the thumbs, he ignored that as he took his arms back at his side. Then something happened.

Slowly, a kanji formed below the parent's signature, it said Confirmed

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, Kyuubi was as well, if you could see it that is.

Said former blond was silent for a few minutes, as if he was deliberating something mentally. He patiently waited for his son's response.

"It's true, isn't it?" Naruto asked softly, he gaze hit the floor "You really are my Otou-san…"

Byakuya nodded softly, Naruto was extremely silent for another moment "Why? He asked, Byakuya did not understand as he continued "Why leave me here?" he asked softly.

Byakuya could see the hurt in the former blond's eye, he sighed mentally "Back when you were born, the more radical members of my clan tried killing you".

Naruto had no reaction; Byakuya took this as a sign to continue "After that, I originally had planned on having you under the care of a "Minato Namikaze"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly "What changed the situation?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow but did not comment on the fact that he analysed something so fast "Kyuubi" the flinch did not go unnoticed "The lingering powers of the Kyuubi had…blocked me from getting to you, the original prediction was that it would take more then twelve years to clear up" he sighed at this point "Took an extra one" he added quietly.

Naruto sighed to himself, it was all overwhelming to him, shinigami, hollows, and the fact that Kyuubi had interfered with his life, though he did not blame the fox for what had happened.

Byakuya decided it was time for the finisher "And there is another part of my explanation you should know"

Naruto looked up at this, he sighed mentally `Kyuubi...'

Byakuya took in a sigh "The Kuchiki clan itself, is one of the Four Noble Families"

Silence

Naruto muttered something that made the man sigh again "This is going to take some time…"

Byakuya could not help but agree on that fact.

For the next three hours, Byakuya had gone over the Shinigami and their duties along with the millitary organization, coupled by Thirteen Divisons called the Goteijuusantai (Thirteen Divison Imperial Squads), which dealt with regulating the human world by sending purified souls to the Soul Society, and the hollows, which Byakyua had explained were decaed human souls that fell to their inner hunger.

Then the explanation for the attack he had done earlier with his katana which was called a Zanpakuto (Soul Cutter), a manifestation of the Shinigami's power, each had a different type of power though, Naruto understood the basics of all this, but knew that there was more in depth things then usual, he decided to file it away for later reference.

"I know of the fox as well" Byakuya said coolly, Naruto felt panic rise in him, Byakuya seeing this observed "I assume that you'd think that I'd view you as the fox"

Naruto nodded shortly, he looked away as if he did not want to meet his father's gaze.

What felt like an eternity to Naruto finally ended, the former blond sighed "He's trained me" he said simply as he looked at his father.

Byakuya went wide eyed here, most shinigami assumed the fox was a creature of pure destruction. But why help a boy?

Naruto would have chuckled but explained "About six years ago, he broke free of an illusion on himself" he sighed here "It eventually lead up to me going on a training trip… along the way I gained full control over his powers (before Naruto left on the training trip he stopped at Minato's grave so that he could gain the other half of Kurama's Chakra)" he finished at the end, remembering that he was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of six and met the Kyuubi, seeing it's container weak at this point decided to train the former blond by taking him on a trip across the Elemental Nations.

Byakuya nodded slowly in understanding with surprise hidden underneath his stoic face because he had not expected his son to already have full control over it. Naruto asked a question that came up "Otou-san…" he started out "If shinigami can't be seen, why is it I am here now?"

Byakuya nodded at the question "In the Soul Society, to post shinigami at certain locations, a Gigai (Faux body) is used to blend in with humans, that way they can do their mission without being noticed, yours is a specially crafted one that has "Chakra" pathways and a growth capability"

Naruto understood the infiltration part, but wondered who would come up with such a device.

In Soul Society, a mad scientist sneezed making him spill chemicals on the ground, thus making him scream at his subordinates who were fearful for their lives.

Naruto sighed, all his questions had been answered and he now asked "What now?" he asked, the last question being on his mind.

In response, Byakuya unsheathed his Zanpakuto and stabbed into the air in front of him, the odd thing was that it seemed to tear into a space, a clicking sound was heard as if a door was being open, Byakuya said three words that seemed to make Naruto smile inwardly.

"Now, we go home"


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose over Konoha, it was unusually silent for the vibrant village hidden in the leaves, Tsunade watched the sun with a steaming cup of tea, she sighed at the silence and missed the sophisticated black haired genin.

Danzo raged hell over since the property of Konoha was let go so easily, but she countered he would never be returning, almost as if she wanted to be smug and tell the old war hawk that Naruto was in the Soul Society.

Shaking her head with a smile, the council could bitch all they wanted about Naruto, she could just shut up those high and mighty baka's with killing intent.

A chibi self of her in her mind cackled in sadistic glee, Shizune stepped into the room with more paperwork, she sweat dropped seeing the grin on her face "Tsunade-sama" she broke her of the reverie, Tsuande frowned for a moment seeing the paperwork on her desk, then smirked.

Shizune raised an eyebrow, she never acted like this "New paperwork"

Tsaunde nodded making a Kage Bunshin to do the paperwork, Shizune gaped "How-"

Tsaunde grinned "Naruto gave me the secret to defeating paperwork" she said smugly, Shizune just nodded, dumbfounded.

"Where is he now?"

Tsunade dropped the smile "He left" she said simply getting a shocked gasp from her apprentice "His father found him after thirteen years" she explained getting a shocked look from Shizune "Then why didn't he-"

"Say goodbye?" Tsunade finished with a raised eyebrow "There wasn't much to say goodbye to" she said quietly as her attention went back to the sunrise, Shizune was silent; she nodded softly before leaving the room to inform the Rookie 9.

"WHAT?!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled in the hospital "HE LEFT!"

Shino pushed up his sun glasses with a cool demeanor "Most unusual, what reasoning is behind this Shizune-san?" he questioned in monotone.

Shizune sighed "Naruto's family more or less, has picked him up" she said simply, understanding that Tsunade did not want to go into detail.

Hinata had a different reaction as she thought back on Naruto, he was once a nice and polite child, but antisocial a little, but after the training trip, he changed into a serious individual that seemed detached from society, she shuddered inwardly remembering a cold look that had crossed the now black haired genin's face.

"Will he return?"

Shizune was silent at Hinata's question, which was all that was needed to confirm the question.

Unbeknown to them, Fate has a way with crossing paths….

Soul Society, Kuchiki Clan Compound

The running stream of the Kuchki Clan compound was all that Naruto had heard, he sighed to himself at this point, he was now out of his gigai, flexing his hand for a moment, upon discovering his reatsu, he had tamed it down to a low level, but still had trouble in control.

Naruto was sitting under a sakura blossom tree, it had been only a day since Naruto had left, according to his father, the clan had known of Naruto's existence, but had questioned it when it came to his mother whom he'd be meeting later.

The young Kuchiki once again sighed, Kyuubi was actually enthusiastic on teaching Naruto, apparently he knew many high level Kido from his time and infiltration of the shinigami, though Naruto opted to focus first on zanjutsu and the physical aspects before making his way up to high level Kido, Naruto remembered an old saying from his training days.

"Train the body to suit the mind" he muttered with the shake of his head, Kyuubi had agreed and compromised to train Naruto in kido and zanjutsu, though controlling his reiatsu would be tough for the young Kuchiki.

Naruto looked to the clan council chambers, it had been over an hour, deciding to pass the time he opened a pocket book that had the kanji for Gotei 13 Law Book and Clan Laws

Elder Clan Chambers

A council deliberated with Byakuya on the matter of his son, most were more then willing to accept Naruto, though the Kyuubi part had sent them on a frenzy of anger, Byakuya immediately calmed them down stating that the great fox would be helping Naruto which more then dumbfounded the council members.

"…It wants to help your son?" one council member asked incredulous, drawing a nod, mesmerized whispers emanated in the chambers.

"Odd, I had thought the Kyuubi was a being of chaos" one council member murmured thoughtfully.

Byakuya shook his head "Not quite so, it was under an illusion giving it the look of a blood thirsty beast and he has full control over the fox and its powers." he explained shortly drawing slow nods of understanding.

"Alright, this does clear a few points" one of the more level headed members of the council, he had black mixed with gray hairs with a single bang or two framing his forehead, his name was Saito Kuchiki, a former shinigami after an incident with a hollow ended his career, he was about in his mid forties and appeared to be wearing council robes with a black scarf around his neck that stopped at his collar bone.

"But how much potential does he show, Byakuya-sama?" Saito inquired in curiosity.

Byakuya sighed mentally, knowing that this would come up eventually "He has told me that he has high hand to hand combat, and sword specialty, but he has no other skilled areas as of yet"

Saito nodded "And what of his reiatsu levels?"

Byakuya thought for a moment "When we first took him out of his gigiai, it was skyrocketing to fuku-taicho" he got bewildered looks as he continued "But eventually he suppressed it in a short amount of time to the level of a fifth seat officer"

Saito was shocked; a council member asked "Does that mean he has control?"

"Suppressed is different from control" Saito explained "But the mere fact that he does have this achievement shows that he has the potential to become a powerful shinigami"

Byakuya was mentally praising the wiser council members, until…

"So what?" an arrogant member said "That proves nothing of the sort that he has potential" he snorted at the end.

Saito looked at him "When was the last time that a Kuchiki had such accomplishments?" he questioned "A century ago? Two?" he continued "If properly trained, he could become a powerful shinigami and clan head" he looked at Byakyua giving an apologetic look, Byakuya gave a discreet nod.

The council member sneered "He's a brat as far as I'm concerned"

Byakuya decided to ignore that comment "We shall see" he said in cool tone before turning heel and walking out of the door, leaving behind a wondering council and one disgruntled one.

As the members exited, they did not notice the dark look on the arrogant council members face, his name was Akira Kuchiki, he was one of the old traditionalist Kuchiki's that mainly focused on pure blood, however times had changed since then, people were beginning to be flexible, the reason Byakuya had married thirteen years back was because it was done under Kuchiki clan law and in a formal marriage ceremony.

Akira scowled in anger `Kuso! (Damn) I was hoping that this would not happen!' he yelled in his mind `that brat was to die the day he was born!' he clenched his fists tightly `but I can abide for some time…' a malicious grin came onto his face.

Naruto felt his eyes snap up from his book, he was trained to act on gut feeling when it came down to someone talking about him, it felt like hatred, he sighed mentally seeing council members exit, some were curious glances as he saw or slight interest, but one was of hate, though it disappeared as quick as it came.

Turning his attention back to the book, he snapped it shut with a sigh, he had finished it of course but now he was moving on to one entitled "The History of the Soul Society" he muttered as he began reading.

Byakuya shot his eyebrows up in surprise, he was actually reading a few text books as well as a few law books, he was glad internally that Naruto was taking the situation seriously, he could see Naruto was deep into his studies, the environment seemed to make him relaxed and peaceful as he could note from the sway of the trees from the gentle breeze and the calming running of the stream that went through the Kuchiki manor.

Comparing it to Konoha, his son seemed more tense and wary of his environment, but he could see from the boy's eye he kept a wary look.

Byakuya frowned mentally, most of the assassin's were captured after the incident and since then most of the Kuchiki councilors who had tried the attempt were arrested or executed as a result, he had a right to be cautious.

Now, only fourteen of the conspirators were captured and one was left, Byakuya had suspected Akira, but had no proof of leading him to the crime. He'd have to bide his time as such.

Though the academy would make many options open for Naruto, he still had to agree to it.

Walking up to Naruto, said boy looked up "Otou-san" he acknowledged, Byakuya nodded "I see your getting ready" he gazed to the small pile of books.

Naruto nodded shortly "Yes, I figured I could get a jump start before Shin'ou Academy begins" Byakuya nodded in approval "You want to do academy?" he raised an eyebrow.

Naruto returned It evenly "The alternative would be home schooling, correct?" he asked drawing a nod "Well, I'd rather not impose, me being your son would attract unwanted attention given the fact it would be viewed as favoritism"

Now that got Byakuya's attention, somewhat humble he thought "Very well, I'll set up the paperwork with the Sotaicho (Captain-Commander)"

Naruto nodded "Arigato (Thank you), by the way, is there a library in the compound?"

Byakuya nodded in confirmation, calling a servant over he asked "Byakuya-Sama, what is it you need?" he did a low bow.

"Show my son to the library in the compound, it is his first time here"

The servant nodded quickly as he lead Naruto the way, Byakuya sighed to himself before picking up the appropriate paperwork.

Picking up the three page packet, he filled it out gracefully in minutes before leaving in a burst of shunpo.

In the library, Naruto was reading books, most were history books but mainly Naruto wanted techniques that Kyuubi could not teach him.

`Have to say, the Onikitsukido (Covert Ops) interests me' he thought to Kyuubi

"No kidding kit, were talking about high speed shunpo techniques here" Kyuubi replied "Though I do have to ask what division you'd be most interested in joining"

Naruto hmmed for a moment as he took out another book from the shelves `Nibantai (Second Division) is much like shinobi lifestyle that would be familiar with me' he thought logically.

Kyuubi mentally nodded in agreement "True, but what about the Gobantai?" (Fifth Division)

Naruto was silent on that

"Kit?"

Naruto snapped back to attention `You have that feeling too, eh?' he thought opening a book that detailed the current taicho's and divisions.

He flipped to the Gobantai Taicho, with a frown he read `Aizen Sosuke…' the nagging thing to the Kuchiki was that damn irritating smile that Aizen's photo had plastered on his face, over the years Naruto had been taught how to recognize faked emotions and smiles, this one was downright scary to him, as if a massive force was hidden behind it.

"While I admit, the guy is suspicious, but remember though, just because he smiles all the damn time doesn't mean he's up to something" Kyuubi stated

Naruto wanted to dissuade his sensei's words, he just hated the feeling of faked emotions around others.

"Naruto-Sama?"

Naruto calmly looked over to the servant, he was carrying a plate that had a cup of tea "Arigato" he said before taking the cup, the servant bowed low before leaving the room

Naruto sipped the tea with a sigh as he put it on a table, returning to more literature, he took out a book `Shihouin clan, hmm?' he thought, interested before opening it up.

Sotaicho's Office

First Division Head Quarters

Byakuya handed the paperwork over, the old man looked it over, he had a black hakama and shikkashou, he had a long grey beard and a cane with a white haori draped on his shoulders and had the kanji for one on the back.

"I assume this is it?" the old man asked

Byakuya nodded "yes, Sotaicho" he responded in his usual tone, the old man had a ghost of a smile "Has he settled in just fine?"

Byakuya mentally raised an eyebrow, only he, Naruto's mother and Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai knew of the Kuchiki heir.

"He has" Byakuya stated simply.

Yamamoto sighed to himself as he changed the subject "These are serious charges you are presenting along with your son's academy application" he looked over the three names of the people who tried ruining or ending Naruto's life.

Homura

Koharu

Danzo

"I will select a Taicho to retrieve these people" Yamamoto started "An appropriate punishment will be selected, now go home Kuchiki-Taicho, your son begins academy in a week" he ended with a smile.

Byakuya's lips twitched for a moment before leaving in a shunpo, Yamamoto called up his fuku-taicho (Vice Captain).

"Yes Sotaicho?" the man asked, he had a western look about him, his name was Chojiiro Sasikabe.

"Send out a hell butterfly to Soifon-taicho, I have a matter I need to discuss with her"

Chojiro nodded quickly before leaving the room, minutes later a woman with short black hair, she looked short and petite, then she wore a sleeveless white haori that had a rhombus and kanji for two on the back. Her hair is then tied back into two ponytails that were bound in white cloth and had two brass rings at the end of it. Then she had grey eyes and stood at a height of 4'11.

"Sotaicho" Soifon greeted with a bow, Yamamoto nodded as she was at full height "Soifon-taicho, there is a question I would ask of you"

Soifon raised an eyebrow in surprise, but recomposed with her stony demeanor, Yamamoto asked "Are you running low on servants in the Fon clan?" he got both eyebrows raised in surprise, this was getting to be an odd day…

Kuchiki Clan Compound

Naruto snapped a book shut, it echoed in the lone library lit by a single candle, Naruto ran a hand through his hair, he had mainly gone over the Kuchiki clan history as well as the Shihouin, but the other ones he had gone over the hierarchy of the Serieti (Court of Pure Souls). The Central 46 made all decisions that would go through, they decided who lived and who died being blunt here, Naruto snorted mentally, he knew full well that the laws they put in place protected both them and the human world, but in Naruto's view, the law was full of loopholes and wasn't perfect, but they were blunt in his own opinion.

There were several instances in Soul Society's history that there were blanked parts, mainly up to sixty years ago, an incident had happened that caused five Taicho positions vacant as well as three fuku-taicho's. Naruto leaned back in his chair, observing the flickering candle, the details were very vague.

Naruto shook his head, why was this eerie feeling nagging at the back of his mind? Why did he feel as if something was wrong with the environment around him?

`I have more questions then I do answers' Naruto mused to himself `All things reveal themselves in due time …' he took a sip of tea, trying to process what he's been reading.

Kyuubi was unusually silent as well, he too had a gut feeling on what was going on after what they read…

`Kit, believe me, I have a feeling as well as to what is going on here…' Kyuubi thought to himself

Naruto leaned his head on his left fist, he sighed to himself as he took another sip of tea, he had already taken a look at the academy schedule, his first term would begin in less then a week.

Once again, the Kuchiki sighed as he strode over to the window, the sun was setting on the Soul Society leaving a trace of purple and orange in the sky, it was a lovely sight.

`It's been enough for a single day, for now, let's focus on the current situation' he turned heel and blew out the candle leaving nothing but darkness to consume the room.

Naruto saw the moon unveil itself from a cloud, he stopped and decided to take in the quiet night, he quite liked nights like these, when he was alone and the chirping of crickets accompanied him.

Seeing Byakuya out of the corner of his eyes, Byakuya walked up and spoke when he stopped "The conspirators against you in the real world are caught" he started, Naruto closed his eyes in relief "Do you wish to face them?"

Naruto was quiet for a minute "No" he stated softly "Konoha is no longer a part of my life" he finished softly, Byakuya nodded in understanding before he turned and left.

Naruto sighed to himself

"Come on kit, though he may not show it, your Otou-san cares more for you then you realize"

Naruto mentally nodded in agreement `I suppose so' he looked at the moon `everyone has their own way of showing they care for others….'

Byakuya, almost as if he was reading Naruto's thoughts, smiled to himself before leaving in a shunpo.

Stopping at the First division, he heard shouting from inside

"You cannot do this to us!" Koharu yelled

Danzo merely scowled at their situation, Homura sneered "What crimes could we possibly haven't done to you?"

Soifon looked at Yamamoto, clearly questioning `should I kill them?'

Yamamoto rubbed his temples "You three have harmed a clan heir as well as attempts to end his life or make him a weapon" he scowled, Soifon wondered who this clan heir was, and who could be so important?

"The clan itself is a defender of the Soul Society and of the Four Noble families"

Soifon's eyes widened slightly, now this was interesting, she mused to herself as she kept up her stony demeanor.

"What?!" Homura yelled "That "Boy" you speak of is an abomination!"

Danzo stayed silent, why he had these fools work for him, he had no idea.

Byakuya had anger but kept it down as the doors swung open, Soifon, putting the pieces together half her eyes widen in shock for the first time in her life.

"Kuchiki-Taicho" Yamamoto greeted, he got a nod "As punishment for your transgressions, you will have your reiatsu cut off and tied down as servants to the Fon clan" he directed his attention to the three elders.

The three exploded with outrage until they were sent to their knees by Byakuya's reiatsu, he looked down on them with grey eyes that held cold, unbridled fury.

It calmed down moments later, the protesting former council members were literally dragged out of the room by Onikitsukido.

Soifon finally found her voice "Your… heir, Kuchiki-Taicho?"

Byakuya nodded, Yamamoto started "I would like if this information was kept secret for now, he will be starting academy a week from now, this will be announced formally among the Taicho's"

Soifon complied with a nod before wondering what this news would bring.

Meanwhile, one secretly god wanting Taicho sneezed before returning to his paperwork

With Naruto

An innocent giggle was heard by Naruto, he looked around the area and saw no one, then the giggle echoed again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow here…

So, you're my wielder a feminine voice said in his mind

`And you're my Zanpakuto' Naruto concluded logically, hiding his surprise quickly.

Correct, it's been thirteen years

The giggle happened again `What is your name then?' he asked

My name is ******

Naruto sighed quietly, he could feel disappointment

You haven't heard my name, and you have not seen me, yet you try to do something like this?

Naruto mentally chuckled at the voice's pout near the end `Anything is worth a try' he thought with an amused tone.

The voice giggled 'Ah well, you'll have to meet ******, ******, and ****** as well.'

Naruto felt his eyes widen as the voice faded `Kyuubi, did you get that?'

Kyuubi nodded "Certainly did kit, that was your Zanpakuto, seems as if you have 3 others…" (Yeah I know a little OP but I really liked these three that I found on Fanpop so the credit goes to the ones who made them! I have to say though they will be badass! When Naruto Graduates the academy I'll make a note at the bottom of that chapter with the info on each Zanpakuto… I'm still working on a Bankai for the one that was just talking with Naruto!)

Naruto groaned to himself, why did his life have to become so unnecessarily complicated?

Kyuubi chuckled "At least you don't have any romance problems" the great fox joked trying to lighten up the situation.

Naruto chuckled softly in amusement as he began to make his way to his own room, it wasn't too complicated for him, a simple futon and a nice view of the garden if you slid the porch doors opened, he preferred a bit of nature nearby.

Naruto had heavy thoughts as he slid the door open and admired the garden, the odd blanks in history about sixty years back was the main one, couple that with Aizen Sosuke, he frowned at the name momentarily, the man appeared to be wearing a mask to hide his true self, yet that contradicted with what the book said about his profile. Safe to say, he had an uneasy feeling around the man.

Naruto heard knocking on his door, turning to face to face with Byakuya, he spoke on his usual tone "It's time you met your mother, follow me"

Naruto was shocked the first milliseconds, he recomposed with a deep breath as he followed his father moments later, thoughts plagued his mind with questions of how his mother would view him, would she love him?

Byakuya stopped as he slid a door open, Naruto stepped in moments later, he analyzed the woman sitting in the room on her knees.

She had black hair tied into a braid that went down her chest, then she had blue eyes with a gentle face and had a black shikkashou and hakama that was worn with a white haori that had sleeves going down to the wrist and seemed to have a short nodaichi with a leather strap.

"He looks a lot like you, Byakuya-kun" she said softly with a smile on her face as she stood up, Byakuya's lips twitched upwards as if he was indicating a smile.

Byakuya introduced to the shell shocked Naruto (He didn't show it)

"Naruto, this is your mother, Unohana Retsu"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto didn't show shock but was inwardly, he had already read the history of the Gotei Thirteen and certainly didn't expect this, Unohana Retsu was widely known as the Yonbantai Taicho, the Fourth Division was mainly looked down upon for it's cowardice, though she defended the division like a leopard protecting it's cubs, she was one of the oldest taicho's of the Gotei Thirteen besides Ukitake Juushiro and Shunshui Kyoryaku, the Apprentices of the Sotaicho (Captain-Commander), Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai.

The main thought is how she got together with Byakuya due to toleration of his cold attitude, but he had to admit that there was more then meets the eye.

Unohana smiled sweetly, Naruto twitched mentally, he forgot about the fact that she was mainly feared among her taicho's despite her gentle demeanor, hell he had already heard a rumor that the two apprentices would rather die by their Sensei's Bankai rather then suffer her wrath.

Naruto found his voice, despite the fact it was eerily calm "Unohana Retsu, as in Yonbantai?" he questioned getting a surprised look from said woman, it disappeared as she smiled "Correct, I can see you've already gotten your studies started" she said softly.

Naruto nodded at that, Unohana smiled at Byakuya "Byakuya-kun, I believe he should at least talk to me for a while, you've done your part"

Byakuya nodded, he did have a soft spot for Unohana.

Not that he'd ever admit it….

Leaving the room the next second, Unohana's smile was replaced with a frown "I already heard of the treatment done to you by the Konoha Council in the living world" she stated, Naruto had no reaction "If I may ask, what is their punishment?" his tone was laced calmly, though a hint of amusement was hidden in.

Unohana chuckled softly making her way to the small patio, patting beside her, Naruto took a seat "They've been made servants of the Fon Clan, their reiatsu will last them until it's sealed away."

Naruto imagined that and chuckled quietly "Protectors of the Shihouin clan, correct?" he asked getting an approving nod from Unohana "Again correct Sochi (Son)"

Naruto wasn't caught off guard; he mostly expected the love part from his parent's came from his mother "Thanks" he replied quietly.

Unohana asked "How much have you gone over in the Soul Society?"

Naruto looked thoughtful "Mostly the Clan histories and the Divisions, I've begun memorizing the law book though" he smiled slightly.

Unohana was impressed, she knew there was one portion that she had not asked yet "Sochi, I had already heard from Byakuya-kun about Kyuubi"

Naruto showed no reaction, other then looking away at the moment.

Unohana gently put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture "Sochi, you are you, the Kyuubi is Kyuubi" she said soothingly "Byakuya-kun already explained him to me".

Naruto felt himself warm slightly, with a small smile he replied moments later "Thanks for understanding….Okaa-san".

Unohana smiled "Now, what about your likes and dislikes?" she moved the conversation towards Naruto.

Naruto smiled, it may have been late at night, but this could take the cake.

A week later, Shin'Ou Academy, Ten AM

Over the past week of Naruto's education mostly in history and politics, he found a liking for the two which surprised Byakuya and gave more then one amused thought with Unohana, he more then memorized the history of the Soul Society as well as it's laws, though Central 46 didn't sit well with the young Kuchiki, speaking bad about a high leveled government would only draw unnecessary attention to himself, deciding to keep his opinion to himself, he found it odd that the Central 46 had total reign of decisions in the Soul Society.

And screwing the fact that they have not had either combat training, nor seen a hollow.

Naruto looked at the Shin'Ou Technical Spirit Academy; it gently rained sakura blossoms in the mid morning giving it a nice, clean look.

Naruto smoothed down his academy uniform, it had a blue hakama with the blue mixed with white shikkashou, then he wore tabi socks and sandals `Pretty nice' he thought as he leaned on a tree, observing most of the students gathered, he could tell most were from minor or noble clans mixed with a moderate number of ones from the Rukongai.

The Rukongai (Wandering Sprit Town) was where Souls came after Konso (Soul Burial), they lived and stayed in those sections while the farther ones up to the Rukongai District 80 was aptly named the Zaraki District. As the current Taicho of the Eleventh Division was from there, Zaraki Kenpachi was a name handed down from each Taicho, he had defeated the previous one by combat in only one swing.

Thus showing their apparent use in Zanjutsu

Naruto heard a certain fox wake up "Hey kit, how's it going now?"

Naruto replied mentally `Starting the Academy, Politics and History back home, the usual', Kyuubi gave a grunt "Finally something interesting happens, have to say though, you're one of the more interesting hosts I've had"

Naruto blinked in surprise, he recomposed as he walked casually through the entrance `Hosts? You've had others?' he asked incredulously, was the fox content with him?

Kyuubi laughed heartily "Damn straight kit, all of them were human, there never was a container for me that was a Shinigami (Death God), like I said, you're life is very interesting now"

Naruto couldn't help but agree `True, though when I gain my Zanpakutos'…'

"Kit, don't get too far ahead of yourself, you're taking the exam, right?"

Naruto nodded mentally `Right, the placement one, either advanced class or the normal ones, I say we aim high, I held back a lot back during Konoha times'

Kyuubi grinned, and Naruto could feel it "YES!" he yelled "No more looking weak for ya kit!"

Naruto couldn't hold back an amused expression, Kyuubi may love battle at times, even being peaceful, but sometimes he was just downright odd which more then made Naruto's life fun.

Recomposing, he made his way to the classrooms, entering the Shinigami class; it appeared to be a great hall with enough room for a hundred students (Think in Renji's Academy Flashback).

Naruto sat near the front, as it would help him experience more, him staying awake though wasn't a problem, as Kyuubi was push Naruto to do exercises every morning, he steadily increased his speed, then came an idea from Naruto to make something similar to gravity weights in the Elemental Nations, that would come along later in time.

Naruto watched as an old man appeared to the class he wore a white haori and had a normal Shinigami uniform, closing the door behind him he spoke up "Greetings Students, I welcome you here today to the Shin'Ou Spiritual Academy, here you will be given a test that will decide your placement in the Academy, any questions?"

He received none

"Now then, take out pencils and erasers, you have at least two hours to finish this test, it will pertain mainly to your knowledge of Zanpakuto, the divisions, the History of the Soul Society and the Serietei along with current Shinigami as well, you may begin" he took a seat and observed the students, then his eyes fell on Naruto `Ah, the Kuchiki heir, this will be a most interesting prospect…' he smiled to himself before observing the other students.

Naruto glanced out of his eyes seeing students rush to finish their tests, instead he took his time looking over the questions `Hmm…How did the Founding of the Academy occur, What is a Zanpakuto and it's releases, what differences are there in Kido, have to say this doesn't go ovr the mechanics in using Kido, the incantations as such…' he began his test five minutes later after looking over the small packet of questions.

Naruto answered one question `Why is the Incantation needed to use Kido?'

"Simple, to stabilize the spell" Kyuubi answered lazily, only to get a mental whap upside the head "ITAI!"

Naruto answered irritably `No helping me fox, you know that would be cheating'

"This coming from the guy who is a former shinobi" Kyuubi countered dryly

`There's a difference between a shinobi and a Shinigami, Baka' he retorted getting a growl "Fine then, answer those questions"

Naruto heard Kyuubi's grumbling, then that innocent giggle echoed in his head making him sigh to himself `Why me?' he thought sadly before continuing his test.

Kyuubi chuckling to himself, his Zanpakuto was still calling him up.

More then Two hours later, the tests ended and the sensei collected them "Thank you all for your time today, tomorrow the results will be posted and you will receive a schedule from the registration office, and please pick up your dorm room assignments today."

The class got up to leave, then Naruto felt some murderous intent on him, but it left as quickly as it came, Naruto glanced around the room with a keen gaze searching for the individual, shaking his head to himself before walking out, his thoughts went through his head.

He knew full well that his Otou-san had captured most of the conspirators in the clan, but there was one in the report that had gotten away, most likely an assassin was planted in the school, Naruto thought with amusement `A classic trick, blend in with the background is a common information and gathering strategy'

Naruto knew that there was at least one person in the clan who'd despise him, he got to know the Kuchiki clan well over, there weren't any disgruntled members against him, though his mind went to one person, an Elder Council Member.

It made sense, if an Elder were spotted among students; they'd be respected like any noble, and would be over looked without any evidence to support claims of treason.

Deciding to put these thoughts to rest, he got his dorm room number and took out a book he had bought earlier `Shinigami Taicho's' he thought to himself as he opened the pocket book and began to read.

Naruto lay on the lower bunk bed, putting away his book, he fell asleep but not as most would think.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto made his way across a meadow to see a man with crimson red hair and had a sleeveless gi that was black and had crimson edgings, then he had black cargo pants with geta's, he stood at a height of 6'3 and had slit crimson eyes "Hey kit, ready to start Kido?"

Naruto nodded "I take it your not much for healing Kido" he twitched seeing Kyuubi look sheepish "That never was my area of expertise, but your Okaa-san can help you in that area" he pointed out at the end.

Naruto nodded, Kyuubi smirked "Now, when it comes down to Kido, it's all about the flow of reiatsu in you, gaining control is necessary for any Kido user, be it master or beginner" he explained "I know that we should practice Bakudo to keep up Reiatsu control"

"Why Bakudo?"

Kyuubi smirked at Naruto's question "Simple, the power of a Bakudo or Kido all depends on how much reiatsu is put into said attack or restraint"

Naruto added "Not to mention the incantations increase the power of the Kido, as well as controlling it"

Kyuubi nodded at Naruto's added fact "Right, now let's work on Bakudo 4: Hanaiwa…"

Several hours Later

The sun began to shine through the window, Naruto blinked his eyes clear the blurs, with a yawn he heard Kyuubi "Rise and shine, Kuchiki!" yelled the fox "We got few laps to do as well as one hundred push up and crunches!"

Naruto twitched for a moment before looking at the digital clock `Six AM, Schedules are Posted at Eight, I think we can squeeze in an extra lap or two' he thought to himself getting up.

Naruto tested his limbs for a few moments, Kyuubi had decided to start out small on Bakudo, but Kido was a different story in his mindscape last night, he had already gotten up to Forty Mastered, which did catch Kyuubi by surprise, Naruto had greater control in attacking rather then immobilizing the enemy, the Bakudo only went half way, but he had already mastered the lower level Bakudo's.

Getting out of thought he stretched for a few moments `How many laps?' he thought before going out the window "Eh, last time was Twelve, you can do better, so we'll kick it up to fifteen"

Naruto nodded, his stamina had to be increased first, taking down an enemy was crucial to ending a fight, wear them down to find their weaknesses and make the finisher, was a strategy that Naruto used in fights.

Making his way to the forest, he did a few stretches as to not to sprain his muscles, doing pushups, he counted "Fifty one…fifty two…" he continued `Hey Sensei, any particulars you'd like for me to focus on during Academy?'

Kyuubi hmmed for a moment "Hoho, I mean think about it, you could be a speed demon by the end of the year if you keep up your stamina regimens" he shrugged "Not to mention your natural speed will add up"

Naruto nodded at that, feeling sweat break onto his skin, he began to do one handed pushups `Still though, think about Hakuda, the stuff they have in academy is too basic, you got any suggestions?'

"Alright, let me think for a moment" Kyuubi was in thought for two minutes "I have a deep knowledge of Hand to Hand combat, I'd suggest two styles, one for disabling and wearing down the enemy, then breaking bones or killing the enemy"

`The first one please'

"The first would be Wushu, I'd recommend this out of the vesitaliity of the style, not to mention the agility."

Naruto mentally nodded for Kyuubi to continue as he began his laps around a lake "Next would be Muhy Boran, it's an old fighting style in the Human world, but rarely taught due to the brutal way it breaks bones"

`can we combine the two styles so that I can have the agility along with the brutal braking of my opponents bones?' he thought as he was on his fifth lap.

"Yes, I do believe we can do that since if you combine that with Hoho…" Kurama started and left it hanging as he had a big ass grin on his face

`Great point, quick and effective way of finishing off an enemy without having to use my Zanpakuto's unless I find the opponents worthy… or I just want to have some fun, well or on a mission.' the Kuchiki replied, Kurama merely grinned wider and Naruto could feel it.

Naruto panted, he walked to a stop as he felt sweat glisten his being after fourteen laps, looking at the sun, he deduced it was at least Seven Fifteen `Better get a shower done and some breakfast' he thought to himself before leaving in a calm walk.

Five minutes later, he reached back to his dorm and took a towel and went to the bathroom, a minute later he came out refreshed, slipping on a clean academy uniform and tied his black hair into a high ponytail and left the room.

Walking through the halls, he heard a few whispers directed at him, Naruto for the most part ignored the excited whispering as information got out that he was the son of Byakuya Kuchiki and Unohana Retsu, he could only imagine what the other taicho's were thinking.

"Achoo"

Byakuya sneezed, wiping it clean with a hanker chief, he sighed taking a sip of tea in the late morning.

Unohana smiled "They say when you sneeze, someone's talking about you" Byakuya turned his calm gaze to Unohana "I highly doubt that"

"What about Naruto then, hmm" she questioned slightly, Byakuya twitched mentally, it had been less then a day since the exposing of their marriage and having a son, already he had taicho's talking up the bark as well as the Three other clans.

Flashback, One Day Ago – Academy Applicants.

Byakuya sighed inwardly, this meeting would not end well, he mused to himself.

Yamamoto cleared his throat "And now, we are onto our last applicant" he announced, Kenpachi Zaraki got a relived groan though Yamamoto ignored it.

Aizen sighed mentally, no notable students he could use to further his own cause, inwardly he was disappointed at no new students.

"Our last applicant…"

Byakuya prepared for the storm, Unohana just smiled and stayed quiet, though the ones who knew her like Juushiro Ukitake and Shunshui Kyoryaku were raising eyebrows at her current demeanor and decided to wave it off as some new ikebana lesson.

"Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana"

At that statement, all was silent, not even a cricket was willing to chirp.

Yamamoto was amused inwardly; it had been a long time since anything interesting happened among the taicho's.

"Kuchiki….Retsu" Juushiro said slowly, shock and a gape were present as he looked at Unohana who was smiling brightly.

The reactions actually varied among the taicho's, the more their reactions were like this:

Shunshui felt his jaw detach and hit the floor with a bug eyed expression as he dropped his bottle of sake.

Tousen Kaname was gaping fully

Komamura slumped slightly as if he were stumbling.

Aizen, the Machiavellian master mind found himself dumbfounded, he felt his jaw detach as his glasses slip off for the first time in one hundred fifty years.

Gin Ichimaru's eyes popped open revealing crimson red eyes

Zaraki tried forming words but got incoherent sentences

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was giddy as a child in a candy store for the new experiments

Soifon had no reaction whatsoever, but had surprise evident due to it being Unohana as the mother

Yamamoto cleared his throat getting their attention `Priceless' "That concludes the current roster of students for this year"

The taicho's nodded dumbly at this trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened.

Byakuya sighed internally that things did not explode, but the amusement he got out of the situation went better then he thought.

End Flashback

Byakuya sighed taking a sip of tea to calm his nerves at the past event.

Back with Naruto, he was checking his schedule and scores on the test, to say he was surprised was an understatement inwardly.

Naruto's Schedule

Hoho/Shunpo AC (Advanced Class) – First Period

Zanjutsu/Zanpakuto Theory AC – Second Period

Kido/Bakudo Theories and Practice AC – Third Period

Lunch Period

Hakuda AC – Fifth Period

Soul Society History AC – Sixth Period

Naruto overall thought it was a good schedule, the advanced classes were going to have the parts he missed. Then the history part would more than help him, the main classes that interested him were Hakuda and Hoho though.

Naruto put the slip into his shikkashou; taking a look at the bulletin he saw that

Naruto Kuchiki-Retsu: Score – 99%, Advanced Placement

Naruto chuckled inwardly, walking away he felt a gaze pierce into his back, he narrowed his eyes slightly, there was a threat to him in the school.

Naruto came to an open field according to the schedule, a crowd of students had gathered at the field, revealing a long and wide dirt field as much as a foot ball field only twice as large.

"Every one! Listen up!" the sensei got their attention, he had dark blue hair that had a few bangs at his forehead, he wore a blue shikkashou with a dark blue hakama "Today will be the first Shunpo lesson, simply gather reiatsu at the feet…" he disappeared in a burst of shunpo to the midfield then appear back in the spot he was standing in "Using Shunpo requires control and the strength of the individual that can use it"

Naruto scratched his chin for a moment `Shunpo, I have read up on variants in the Nibantai…' he mused to himself before shaking his head to get back to the current class.

"And begin!"

Most of the students began sluggishly from the Sensei's observation, Naruto however was doing extremely well as he did not appeared to be winded, which was noticed by only the Sensei, he looked down the field to the observer who nodded at what he had seen.

This was practiced by the class for awhile, most of the students were exhausted by the end of the class, Naruto however didn't even look winded as he took a deep breath.

Now this was going down in the report, the Sensei was impressed, the Kuchiki kid obviously had this down already, he shook his head, the report was going to make the taicho's have a field day.

Naruto had already predicted this outcome, then something caught his eye, glasses glinted in the distance, but none noticed it.

Naruto ignored it obviously, but he recognized the rimmed glasses that were black. Once he was out of sight of the area, he had to move onto his next period, Zanjutsu.

The class was, moreover a dojo with the students sitting a foot or two from the wall, Naruto took his seat as the class began.

"Hey everyone, glad to see you here today for advanced Zanjutsu, now today we will discuss the formation of a Zanpakuto as well as sparring today, I will show instruction in using bokken for our spars."

Naruto inwardly scoffed, he was already coming up with a style to use when it came to sword play `Any ideas for Zanjutsu now?'

Kyuubi snored

A small sweat drop appeared on the back of Naruto's head `Forget it, I'll ask later.'

Mentally shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the lesson

In a room, three men were talking in a dark office

"Aizen-Sama" a soft spoken Taicho spoke "This is most unprecedented."

Aizen Sosuke revealed himself as he laced his fingers together in front of his face "Indeed" he agreed "Unohana and Byakuya-taicho's having a son was not part of my calculations" he admitted quietly.

Gin Ichimaru, his fuku-taicho grinned "And ya say yah saw his shunpo class?"

Aizen nodded softly "He is quite skilled in the art, way above what Kaien Shiba was during his time in academy"

Gin gave a slow whistle "Damn, the kid's gonna be a gold mine fer us" he commented

Tousen enquired softly "Aizen-Sama, what shall we do of the boy? Would he not be a most suitable choice for our cause?"

Aizen shook his head as he stood up "He has been here for more then a week with out our knowledge and has his idealism fixed to Unohana's and Byakuya's" he sighed sadly "Had he grown up at a younger age, we could have persuaded him to our side."

Gin sighed before his grin returned full force "What now?" he asked curiously.

Aizen smiled "For now, we watch and determine if he's a threat in the future. At this point, we can do nothing"

Back with Naruto, he had finished his class and safe to say, it went over well, with him defeating the second best in the class, though he finished the spar quickly with a few vital points hit, the student was injured.

"Kit, that was a little over the top with the finisher"

Naruto shrugged mentally `Aiming for the shoulder was necessary' he shot back coolly.

Kyuubi sighed "Oh for Christ's sake, you're a fucking former shinobi, have some concept of honor"

Naruto snorted mentally `And attacking Konoha was totally part of the plan' he mocked dryly, he could feel the fox twitching "I hate you gaki"

Naruto mentally chuckled but decided to shrug it off as Kyuubi decided to take a nap, next up was Kido class, it would be interesting seeing this.

Making his way to the Kido training area, he could not help but remember how his Kaa-san got with his Otou-san….

Flashback, Two Days Ago

Naruto was happy as he could be though he kept it well hidden, he spent most of his time getting to know Unohana, there was one question that he had to ask…

"How did you meet Otou-san?"

Unohana smiled at the question "Well, when a mother and father love each other very much…"

*SMASH!*

Naruto face vaulted with his feet twitching, he got up with his left eye twitching very violently "I know the birds and bees" he stated with clear annoyance in his tone.

Unohana merely smiled while inside, she was laughing her ass off at her son's reaction to the question "It was thirteen years ago that we met" Unohana started "It was during a warm summer day that we met, it started out as a little talk, we got more and more into our interests…"

"But how did it specifically lead up to your marriage?" he asked curiously "I mean, a clan head dating does get a lot of rumor mills running" he pointed out at the end.

Unohana smiled at her son's observation skills "True, but we opted to understand each other from a perspective like this" she gazed over the compound "Our marriage only met one rejection from a single on the council"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in the slightest of ways "Who?" he asked, his tone was not demanding but was interested but already expected an answer

"Akira Kuchiki"

Naruto nodded slowly "But why marry him?" he then continued "People marry for different reasons"

Unohana chuckled "As I got to know him more, there was one side of him that I particularly liked" she saw Naruto's inquisitive look "He doesn't like showing that he cares for the one's he protects, either way he'll fight as hard as the Sotaicho to protect even you"

Naruto was slightly surprised at that, he smiled, he had to thank Kakashi-sensei for the advice `Look underneath the underneath.' he gazed to the sky with had a few clouds.

End Flashback

Naruto got a response from Kyuubi who yawned "Alright you asked about a Zanjutsu style?"

Naruto mentally nodded `I remember the fact that voice said another, so an ambidextrous style perhaps?'

Kyuubi hmmed "Let's see….for one style use Hiten Mitsurugi, then the double blade style, Nitoryuu is my recommendation"

Naruto mulled over on that `We'll go over the styles later, right now I'm up to Kido'

"Oh and make sure you do a high level-"

*WHANG!*

Naruto smirked as he dropped a mental anvil on Kyuubi, an instructor raised an eyebrow "Oi! Kuchiki!"

Naruto recomposed moments later "Yes, Sensei?"

The man hmmed "Anything you'd like to say?"

Naruto cocked a brow as if he were questioning the teacher "No sir"

The man nodded "Alright everyone, this here is Kido training or rather the Demon Arts, can anyone tell me the three disciplines?"

Naruto raised his hand calmly, the Sensei pointed at Naruto "Kuchiki-san, you explain"

Naruto merely nodded, he knew he'd get admonished with praise but decided on being humble would both help his image as a student and the Kuchiki clan itself, he turned his tone into a calm and confident tone that was not prideful but informative "Hado the art of destruction, Bakudo the restraining, and Healing Kido"

The sensei nodded "Correct" he praised with a smile, getting no reaction from Naruto he continued "I know some of you have already practiced, some of you please perform the Hado no Sansan: Shakkaho"

Naruto and a few nobodies went first; Naruto remembered the incantation "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and blood, ye who bares the name of man, inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march onto the south!"

Naruto incanted calmly and shot a basketball sized ball of fire at the target which was a square with a circle, it exploded on impact, leaving behind only the bottom quarter, Naruto didn't even seem to be winded much less strained.

The teacher praised Naruto, and to his surprise, he wasn't prideful nor was he boastful, he merely gave a curt nod before sitting down with the class and ignoring the amazed whispers with a book in his hand.

Three figures were watching from a balcony atop the school, it peered down unto the Kido training area.

"Ne, so that's him?" a laidback man asked "Certainly is Your and Byakuya-kun's kid"

The white haired man next to him nodded in agreement "It was at least half power for the Shakkaho, impressive for a new year."

Unohana nodded softly, her son was already talented in Kido, the man with the straw hat had brown hair that was tied into a ponytail with pinwheel hairpins, he had grey eyes and a long sleeved white haori that had a rhombus on the back with the kanji for eight on the back with a flowery haori on his shoulders and two swords at his waist held by a teal obi, the first was a daito and the other was a wazikashi, he wore a black kimono and sandals.

Next was a man with white long hair that went to his mid-back with a white haori that was long sleeved and had the rhombus and kanji for thirteen on the back, he had black eyebrows as well.

"Unohana-Taicho, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Juushiro Ukitake inquired politely "It has to do more with just your son's arrival here"

Shunshui hmmed "The kid's vary intellectual in my opinion" he observed he was reading strategy books while the Kido class went on "Has he already read up on the Divisions?"

Unohana merely nodded "Yes, but I do believe we're getting off topic" she pointed out.

Shunshui chuckled nervously, he may have been an apprentice to Yama-ji, but he wasn't stupid enough to challenge Unohana "Ah, sorry" he apologized.

Unohana nodded in acceptance "Now, I wanted to talk about…" she was going to enjoy the laugh inwardly.

With Naruto

Naruto watched as each student went, most did not have the destructive power compared to Naruto but they did have superb accuracy and control, he himself decided to adapted the Shinobi chakra control exercise to his Kido control, it would be interesting, he thought to himself with a mental smirk.

"WWWWHAAAATTTT!" a unison cry came from atop the Shin'Ou academy, most students looked up but Naruto merely sighed at this point, what could make his life, or rather death more complicated, he looked at the sky with a barely noticeable look of annoyance `Kami, you must hate me….' All he got was the twittering of birds in response.

Unohana merely smiled, but it was border lining on a laugh, these days certainly were interesting to her.

"Y-you want us to be his Kyoufou's?! (Godfather)" Shunshui gaped at finishing his own sentence.

Juushiro himself was shocked to hear this, but to come form Unohana of all people "We-well, why us then?"

Unohana smiled at the question "I had discussed this with Byakuya-kun at first, he was somewhat reluctant but after some deliberation we found you two to be the best choice for quite a position".

Shunshui recomposed with a cocked eyebrow "Any more of a reason?" he asked, Unohana sighed once "He needs a proper role model" she reasoned "Let's just say that it was….a hard time for him in his early life" she ended, not wanting to expose her son's past without his permission.

"And I balance over the fact Shunshui-Taicho is a pervert for a lack of better word?"

Juushiro questioned with a sly smirk that was small.

Shunshui hung his head "You didn't have to be that blunt, Juushiro-san" he whined at the end making the two chuckle.

Unohana smiled "Think of it that way if you want" she chided lightly "We'll work out the paperwork at the Kuchiki compound later, say in the evening?"

Juushiro looked at Shunshui; the two exchanged a silent message as they nodded in unison.

"Given what your telling us little about, I'm all for it" Shunshui agreed with the current proposition.

Juushiro added "And I think I'd like to get to know your son better in my opinion"

Unohana nodded softly; oh her son was going to get more of a wake up call then what happened with telling Naruto how she met Byakuya.

Naruto shivered with a chill going up his spine `Kyuubi, I have a bad feeling about this'

Kyuubi merely sighed in Naruto's mindscape `Once again, he overlooks things to much'

Naruto hated being right sometimes

The class itself was over awhile later, it was nearing lunch as Naruto had gotten some food at the cafeteria, he was approached by a few classmates, but could easily see through the fact that they merely wanted to be friends with him for the status.

Naruto wasn't going to be a snob but told them to go away politely, with a forced sweet tone for the incentive. He wasn't surprised given his clan heir status, it was an annoyance but he could find friends, he had all the time in the world.

Up next was Hakuda class, Naruto could tell out of the corners of his eyes that there were taicho's watching, mostly away from the crowds.

"So that's him, Ne?" questioned Gin Ichimaru, Fuku-taicho of the Gobantai Taicho Aizen Sosuke.

Aizen nodded confirming his question "Certainly is, I've already taken a look at his class reports. Very impressive if I must say"

Soifon scoffed "Any academy student can do a starter Kido" she sighed, inwardly she held some sort of interest in Naruto, he may have been in academy for only half a day but was already getting attention.

The class was beginning just as Juushiro and Shunshui decided to drop on the class "Aizen-kun, good to see you" he tipped his straw hat light to show acknowledgement.

Aizen smiled "Shunshui-Taicho, it's quite a surprise to find you here" he said honestly.

Shunshui nodded, he turned his attention to the class "Hmm, he looks a lot like Byakuya-san" he mused idly.

Juushiro chuckled in amusement "I think most of us got that earlier" he smiled lightly "What were his earlier classes like?"

Gin's grin widened "He's quite adept good at Zanjutsu, took down the second ranked student in a few seconds"

Shunshui whistled in appreciation "Nice, most new students can't do that" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Juushiro smiled, Naruto himself was more like his mother in personality. He wasn't cold but mostly regarded others with a cool expression, not icy and stoic like Byakuya.

"What of his Zanjutsu class? I'm afraid I arrived later then Shunshui-san here"

Aizen smiled, it was one that spoke of impressed "Quick and precise, the sensei himself was impressed. Mostly the Hachibantai (Eighth Division's), style of fighting".

Shunshui cocked a brow at that but slipped his hands in the sleeves of his haori and decided to observe the class.

Soifon remained quiet, but was analyzing Naruto with a hint of curiosity in her eye.

But what she found surprised her inwardly, the way he walked was as graceful as a tiger, not arrogant nor prideful of his lineage, but rather confidence worked out over years of training.

Naruto himself watched from the front of the crowd, the instructor explained the uses of Hakuda and the philosophies behind the Divisions as well.

Naruto scoffed inwardly, the academy Hakuda was too basic for his liking but it did have it's positives in teaching a person proper reaction timing. Earlier, Kyuubi had taken the liberty of training Naruto in his mind during the lunch period, given the fact the fox could slow down time in it as well.

The sensei watched over each participant as they performed average or slightly above average. Next up was Naruto at least Twenty minutes later.

"Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana!"

There were amazed whispers that came from the class as Naruto came forward, for his part he ignored the whispers and focused intently on the lesson before him.

"Come at me with what you know, and we'll work out on the openings later"

Naruto nodded in understanding.

The sensei got into a basic academy stance, Naruto responded by getting into his own stance, the sensei moved first directing a simple punch aimed for Naruto's head, it was slightly fast as a bit of reiatsu was added for speed.

Naruto dodged the attack and responded by slipping his own attack through the man's defense, he punched right for the diaphragm, it was caught by the sensei's hand, Naruto slipped his left foot behind the man's ankle and with a palm strike to his chest with his left hand, the man was on his back in moments as Naruto pulled his left foot back to normal.

Silence reigned for a minute, Naruto sighed mentally, he really hated attention as he took out a book and ignored his environment.

Shunshui clapped lightly "Quick and effective" he muttered, Soifon was impressed inwardly, and decided to reserve her opinion for now and left in a shunpo.

Aizen smiled lightly, the boy seemed to have either previous combat experience or training during the week he was there, he nodded to Gin as they left the area.

"So, what do ya thin?"

Aizen smiled at Gin's question, stopping in the hall of the academy that was deserted, the sun glinted his glasses making them hard to decipher his emotions "He is progressing fast already, I would have to say even a Seated officer level by the end of the Academy School Year"

Gin grinned widely "Seems we have quite a variable to our plans now, hmm?" he tilted his head questioningly.

Aizen smiled "Do keep quiet, I'd rather we not discuss such matters" Gin merely nodded

They left the halls, moments after the door was shut, Naruto stepped out of the shadows, he crossed his arms and looked at the door the two left in, now Naruto was suspicious of the character, who was Aizen Sosuke? Was the main thought on his mind

He shook his head `Kyuubi, I really should thank you when it comes to masking my reiatsu'

"Kit, you should see half the stuff I have planned for ya"

Naruto gave a mental nod to this; he walked out of the hall for his first History Class

Across the Serietei In a dark room, a single man sat with a hateful look in his eye.

"Akira-Sama" a soft toned voice said.

Akira nodded "What news?"

"Byakuya-Sama's son is progressing better then expected in academy" the cloaked figure responded quietly.

Akira frowned as the figure left `Best not to make any moves now, as the Goteijuusantai keeps a watchful eye on the Academy' he smiled an evil smile `Besides, I can wait' he cackled manically into the night.

Things were just beginning to start anew for one Naruto Kuchiki-Retsu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto gets his Zanpakuto's this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Bleach**

(One Year Later)

The crowded class room chatted away excitedly about their Zanpakuto's, it was graduation day and things were going to be very interesting for this years class. In less then a year, Naruto himself had graduated.

In less then a day after Naruto had started academy, he was considered a prodigy much to Naruto's annoyance, he was moreover a humble person and polite. The big shocker to the student population was the fact he wasn't arrogant about his heritage, Naruto had mused it was slightly amused to him with the shocked looks, it took over a week for it to die down, he shook his head and focused on the current situation.

The Taicho's stood to the sideline, feelings of eager and happy views as Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana was graduating today. And to say it would be interesting to say the least.

Juushiro and Shunshui were proud of their godson of course though they didn't show it, they had grown attached to the young Kuchiki, he spent most of his time during the school year either talking with the two or enjoying an occasionally game of shogi, but they would have to wait awhile before teaching him Kido among other things.

Juushiro always did have a soft spot for children, and Naruto was somewhat of an enigma to him. Shunshui rather enjoyed it when Naruto could nearly beat him in a shogi match, Unohana did however warn on the sake drinking, very sweetly.

Naruto sat in the back as he didn't want any attention to himself; he was powerful yes but kept his strength mostly hidden. Kyuubi had trained the Kuchiki to the point of near exhaustion, both physically and mentally. He already knew high level Kido and Bakudo, not to mention he also had highly proficient Hakuda, he preferred to Hakuda before engaging with weapons.

Naruto had changed quite a bit, he was at least 5'8 now, and his high ponytail was now at least to his mid back much to Unohana's amusement.

The young Kuchiki sighed, a reputable fan club had grown in the Academy and it was annoying to say the least. He twitched his eyebrow.

He already had an excellent grasp in shunpo, but had room for improvement. His Zanjutsu was more then impressive as he focused mainly on taking down the enemy quickly.

The ceremony began in an alphabetical order for the students. The people that went were excited for getting their Zanpakuto's, or disappointed in how they looked or did not get their names.

Naruto gave a barely seeable glance to Byakuya and Unohana, he gave a discreet nod while Byakuya gave a slight smile showing some pride before reverting to his normal stoic look, and Unohana gave a smile and nod as the ceremony continued.

"Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana" the sensei called from his clipboard.

Naruto got up and ignored the excited whisperings; he noted a few Kuchiki clan elders were there, looking particularly proud of Byakuya-Sama's son. He could tell progress reports were a common thing when it came to clans.

"Meditate and concentrate on your Zanpakuto spirit" the sensei instructed "The reiatsu will generate your Zanpakuto, so please focus"

Naruto gave a curt nod before getting into a meditative position and dived deep into his mindscape.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes finding himself in a large grassy area, a waterfall gently sounded through the valley, a large forest was nearby as well, Naruto looked up at the cool blue sky and clouds to see a single white falcon giving a screen in the air.

Naruto smiled lightly, he loved peaceful scenes like this.

Admiring the scenery for a few moments, he tore off after hearing a giggle and seeing a figure run through the forest.

Naruto immediately chased after the woman as he reached a river near a clearing, he looked right to see the waterfall up the river.

"So you're finally here"

Naruto wasn't surprised by the sudden appearance of the woman, he turned seeing her have peach skin, she wore a white kimono with dark orange flames at the edges of the sleeves and hakama's, then she had black hair that cascaded down her back and clear blue sky eyes.

"So I am" Naruto responded as he turned "You've been patient for a year"

The woman smiled "I have, you are a unique individual, Naruto-kun"

Naruto cocked a brow `She's more then likely been with me longer then I know myself.'

"Oh and can hear your thoughts!" she commented, amusedly.

Naruto's left eyebrow twitched "a year ago, you said that there are another three, what did you mean?"

Instead of her answering, a gruff voice replied "She means us, gaki!"

Naruto looked behind the woman to the clearing to see a man with spiky black hair that went down to his mid back and had red samurai armor with a long black cloak, and onyx eyes that had black wisps of darkness moving around his forest green eyes.

The next spirit is a woman I a dress that looked to be made out of various flowers and thorns. She has pale skin with long green hair which is spiked to look like thorns. Her teal colored eyes seamed to radiate warmth along with a hint of bloodlust.

The next figure is a male cheetah/human hybrid (Khajiit) that has snow white fur with black spots. He is dressed in battle white battle armor with a helmet that resembles his head.

Naruto's eyebrows raised in surprise "four Zanpakuto spirits?"

"Right gaki" the man said in his usual tone "Were very unique if you would" the undertone of smugness was there.

Naruto looked at the two and his eyes widened in shock.

"We're good friends if you would, we have always been together even before you were our wielder. It was surprising to be grouped together in one person."

Naruto felt his jaw hang for the first time in his life, the woman giggled at his reaction "I take it you'll want to know our names"

Naruto recomposed and nodded softly, the woman spoke up first "I am Tsukuyomi (Moon Goddess)"

"I am ******"

"I'm Spina Sanguinante (Bloody Thorns)

"And I'm ******"

Naruto caught both of the women's names but didn't the men's "I'm sorry, I didn't hear your name guys but I did hear both of the lady's names" he looked at the man who sighed in response "I see, perhaps in time then"

"It's more then due to the fact that you've tried contacting me more then once and you have always enjoyed nature and have spoken with her a few times this past year"

"Then where were they?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Silence echoed the clearing until it was broken

"Oh… I don't know, maybe it was the MIRROR YOU BOTH SHATTTERED!" she yelled with a glare at the two men, referring to the fact they were hiding, several tick marks appeared on the back of her head.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault you left it lying around!" the man protested "It's a friggin mirror! You can always get a new one" he pointed out at the end.

"It doesn't matter! It was from Otou-san you ignorant asshole!"

Naruto coughed

"WHAT?/WHAT?" the two yelled in unison.

Naruto chuckled in amusement "If you're finished with your argument, I'm going to be leaving now" he shimmered from his mindscape.

The man sighed "Sometimes, I wonder if we'll get along with this gaki"

Tsukuyomi smiled "You shouldn't doubt him; he has the heart to wield us"

The man merely hmmed as he left the area "We'll find out"

Exiting Naruto's Mindscape

It was ten minutes later with anxious students and eager taicho's that were waiting, then without warning a pillar of reiatsu emerged from Naruto, part of it felt cool and calming, another part felt rough and sharp, the third part felt cold and slightly dark, while the last part was like a raging storm.

It died down moments later revealing two Katana's in Naruto's lap one katana sticking out of his spine, while the last one was appearing through his shadow and materializing from the darkness itself, the taicho's gasped collectively. The Kuchiki elders were too shocked for words.

The first was obviously beautiful, it had a light blue handle with a golden tsuba that was shaped like a circle and a white string on the end and a white sheathe

The next was slightly intimidating, The swords sheath is black with a single white stripe riding down the middle. It is slightly longer than a regular Katana.

The handle that is sticking out of his spine is slightly curved and as Naruto grasped it and pulled it out it of his spine it looked like a green vine and as it game out it started to take the form of a katana that has a forest green color that has small thorns on it. This hilt is a light teal color with a chain of thorns hanging from end of it.

The last one is a simple katana that is pure white with black lightning bolts running across it. Nothing really extraordinary about it

Naruto's only reaction was raised eyebrows; he took up the two that were in his lap and put them securely at his left waist being held by a crimson red obi. He had his shadowy sword disappear back into his shadow and lastly he freak many students out by sheathing his thorny sword back into his spine and didn't feel any pain which he was happy about. He left the hilt sticking out of his spine with the hilt curved over his right shoulder.

He walked back to his seat and ignored the looks of fascination and awe.

Juushiro smiled "Do you think we rubbed off him a bit too much, eh Shunshui-san?"

Shunshui chuckled in response "I do believe we have" he responded with an amused tone.

Yamamoto was surprised, his two apprentices had earned two Zanpakuto while the Kuchiki heir earned four Zanpakutos', it was quite surprising judging from the looks he got.

Aizen was now sure the boy could become a threat to his plans, but relented on the fact he was a clan heir, more eyes were watching him.

Byakuya didn't show it, but he was proud of Naruto inwardly, there never was a Kuchiki who had Four Zanpakuto hell they never had one who had even two of them, he could tell that the Kuchiki elders were prouder then ever.

Yamamoto's voice boomed "Attention!" silence echoed in the hall "We must now deliberate Division placements, please return to your dorms and you will be informed tomorrow!"

The hall cheered except for Naruto who merely smiled at this point before leaving as well, he glanced at his parents and gave a discreet nod that they returned.

The taicho's went to the captain's lounge to discuss their applicants, making their way to a room with a long rectangular table and fourteen chairs, they began.

"Now, what student should we start off with first?" Yamamoto questioned, already knowing the answer.

"The Kuchiki-Unohana boy is quite impressive if I say so myself" commented Aizen who started the suggestion, with a smile "He's arguably a round fighter and my division suits for such individuals"

A figure at the table snorted "Nah, that kid's a fighter, he belongs in the Juichibanta" several sighs of annoyance came.

"You ignorant buffoon, such a worthy test subject would not join your…horde of followers" the man sneered, he wore black and white make up and had an odd metal hat that was jutted out to the side. He wore a taicho's uniform with a kanji and rhombus for twelve on the back.

Byakuya glared coldly at Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Seeing this get worse, Komamura Sajin spoke up, he stood at a full height of 9.4 and had a helmet on with gauntlets and padulons that covered his head, he wore a shikkashou and hakama that was black with a katana at his side "Can we not discuss the…dark sides…of our divisions and seek out the positives on the boy?"

"I agree" Tousen Kaname spoke up quietly, he wore an orange rope around his neck and had a shikkashou and hakama that was black, he wore boots instead of sandals and had an orange sheath at his side with an orange handled katana with a ring.

Juushiro calmed down the others "Perhaps we should focus on him, skill wise" he pointed out logically at the end.

Yamamoto nodded in agreement as he spoke up is report on the boy "Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana, His Zanjutsu is extremely high, but prefers to end a fight quickly" he noted an interested look in Soifon's eyes "Kido skill is quite high as well, given he's done reiatsu control exercise"

"Reiatsu control?" Aizen questioned inquisitively.

Juushiro chuckled "Naruto himself did his own training schedules in the morning" he explained drawing a few looks "He's quite creative when it comes to his own reiatsu control"

Shunshui smiled "Kid should let that be part of the curriculum here" he said in his usual laidback tone.

Ignoring the ramblings, Yamamoto continued "Hakuda is extremely proficient, he has reportedly fought even in spars against sensei's" Soifon glanced just barely "And his shunpo is high as well, the sensei's have noted he is quite fast… faster than Yoruichi ever was." Now THAT got everybody's attention.

"Now, what division wants him?"

Several Taicho's raised their hands, Tousen did, Aizen, and Komamura Sajin, Zaraki Kenpachi and Mayuri. Byakuya and Unohana did not need to as they were his parents, Juushiro and Shunshui raised their hands as well.

Yamamoto hmmed, he himself thought the boy was quite skilled and knowledgeable about the Shinigami arts and considered him for his division "I can name a divisions he can't join, one being the Juinibantai, as he shows no interest in technology" he was cut off politely

"Sotaicho-Dono, why not consider him for a Taicho position in several years?" Sajin questioned, a few nods were there as well given the Jubibantai Captaincy was empty as well as the Sanbantai was empty along with it.

"He turned down that offer, saying his time as a Taicho would come later and would prefer not to take a short cut in his own career" Yamamoto responded, now that got surprised looks other then Byakuya, Unohana and Juushiro along with Shunshui.

Tousen cocked an eyebrow in surprise of that notion.

Soifon spoke up "I would like him for my division" now everyone was staring at Soifon with shock, she rarely took interest in meetings like this; the only reason she took in recruits was to fill the numbers lost.

"He shows considerable skill in shunpo and Hakuda, he's just what the Nibantai needs" she reasoned, she had an eye for talent, and Naruto held that talent she was looking for.

Snapping out of shock, Yamamoto hmmed, he considered that for a moment due to where he was placed before he returned to the Soul Society "Very well then, he will go to the Nibantai"

Soifon gave an appreciative nod, the meeting ended with a few nobodies going to three divisions, as well as a few to Nanabantai or Kyubantai.

As the taicho's left the room, Juushiro congratulated Soifon "Good luck with Naruto, Soifon-taicho, you've earned quite a talented prodigy on your hands"

Shunshui nodded in agreement "Let's go see the kid, I want to see if he'll join us for a drink"

Juushiro shook his head amusedly "Unohana-Taicho won't even let you get close you know" he pointed out jokingly as they left the room.

Soifon smirked; this was going to be big.

Naruto was at a small lake edge several minutes later when he heard two familiar voices.

"Ne! Naruto-kun!" Juushiro got out as the two apprentices walked forward, Naruto got up from his sitting position with a smile "Hey Kyoufou's good to see you two" he gave a small hug to Juushiro who inquired "So, how are you feeling?" he pulled back moments later.

Naruto chuckled "Quite well if you must know" he looked at Shunshui "And no"

"I haven't asked" Shunshui nearly whined, Naruto gave a look, he just nodded at the unsaid words "Any preferences for divisions?"

Naruto shrugged fluidly at that "As long as it's not Kurotsuchi-Taicho's, I'm fine" the two just shuddered at that insinuation.

"Ah you don't want to be with your Kyoufu's?" Shunshui pouted, Juushiro laughed while Naruto shook his head "I don't know yet but I prefer to remain discreet at this point"

Shunshui looked up at that "Alright, how about we go back to Juushiro-San's Uganda and celebrate with a bit of-"

"No sake" Naruto stated flatly, Shunshui pouted but nodded as Juushiro was silently laughing "You want to shunpo there? I think we'd like to test your skills ourselves"

Naruto gave a small smirk "Don't fall behind at least" the three left in a shunpo moments later

A hand slammed down upon a desk, Akira growled angrily as the servant scurried out in fear. He sat down and sipped some sake, letting the burning liquid pass his throat.

He sighed, things were getting troublesome, he looked over the reports of Naruto and an eerie smile came across his face `Yes yes…this could work' he got up from his desk slowly and strode to the door `The Jubibantai won't miss some hollow bait…' he smirked evilly with a hollow chuckle.

Naruto eyed the sunset for a moment before turning his attention back to the shogi game. He moved a piece.

"An ingenious move" Juushiro muttered, Shunshui was an impressive strategist that was hidden well with his lazy demeanor, and it was still running strong a year later with Naruto nearly beating him, but that was going to close down soon.

Shunshui sipped some sake as he moved a piece, Naruto sighed in annoyance "Looks like I win again, Naruto-kun" he smiled "you've improved though"

Naruto reset the pieces "You say that every time I lose to you" he pointed, feeling obligated to do so.

Shunshui laughed "Well, It's not every day I have a godson who has a demon lord training him" he shook his head ruefully, the two taicho's eventually learned about Kyuubi after signing the proper papers.

"Don't boost his ego" Naruto nearly groaned making the two laugh.

"Are you having a good time?" a soft toned voice said.

The three looked over to see Byakuya and Unohana approaching from the grassy area "Otou-san, Okaa-san" Naruto greeted with a slight smile, he moved a shogi piece, and took the knight Shunshui had.

"Hmm... you are getting better" Shunshui murmured as he countered taking two pawns.

Unohana smiled slightly "still not beating Shunshui-Taicho?" she observed with some amusement, it had been like this since day one with Naruto spending his time with his godfathers.

Naruto hmmed "It's easier when he's drunk" he muttered making Juushiro smile "Not exactly sporting, are you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave him a look, Juushiro shook his head at this.

Unohana chuckled while amusement shown in Byakuya's eyes, he had gotten well along with the two, Juushiro treated Naruto as if he was his older brother in his eyes.

"Oi!"

A hand palmed Naruto's head from behind, Naruto who twitched in annoyance said annoyed "Kaien…"

Kaien Shiba grinned, he had bluish-black hair that was spiky and slightly long, he had a shikkashou and hakama "Oi! Kuchiki-san, you should smile more!"

Naruto's response was a backhand to the face, causing his face to go in "WAA! Kuchiki-san, so mean" he muttered as he rubbed his nose.

"I smile when I get to laze, and don't or nearly when I work" Naruto said in a slightly annoyed drawl.

Kaien smirked "Ah so you do smile! Kuchiki-Taicho, good to see you" he greeted "He doesn't'-"

Naruto gave him a look "Say anything and I will make those arms numb for a week" he threatened in a joking tone that was hidden.

Kaien smirked as he held his hands up in a defensive gesture "Fine fine, but-"

He Shunpoed and took Naruto's hair band that held his high ponytail, his left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Kuchiki-san! Try and get this back!" he waved it over from a tree.

Byakuya had a small sweat drop on the back of his head, Naruto had somewhat of a brother like relationship with Kaien, and he'd do this just trying to annoy him.

"Learn to loosen up a little Kuchiki-san!"

Naruto snorted as he took out an extra one of his shikkashou, Byakuya palmed his forehead, why didn't he think of that during Yoruichi's time? He could have sworn he heard Senbonzakura laughing at him.

Unohana chuckled silently as Naruto tied his hair back into its original position.

Juushiro gave an amused look while Shunshui just grinned. Kaien face vaulted out of the tree "Damn you! You ruined the purpose of this exercise!"

Naruto only shrugged "I always have backup plans" he smirked smugly as he crossed his arms "You just don't think ahead like I do" he smiled as Kaien got up "Finally ya smiled!" he chuckled walking over "So…you don't mind if I keep this?" he held up the string.

Naruto snorted "Trophy it, wear it, I don't care"

Kaien only grinned before going back into Jusanbantai HQ barracks.

Juushiro chuckled "He already has a collection due to Naruto keeping back ups" he pointed out, amused at their antics.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow amused before Naruto began to leave, obviously he went to rest. In the forest he took out a notepad and sat under a tree not to far from the Academy and wrote down a few things.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto replied back `Tsukuyomi-san, I considered talking to you earlier… along with Spina Sanguinante'

"Our abilities ne?"

Naruto nodded mentally "Alright, well I am the most powerful illusion based Zanpakuto…"

`But there's more, isn't there?' he questioned, referring to the fact that a moon usually reflected.

Tsukuyomi nodded "And not just that: if you can succeed in my first Shiki abilities, I can copy other Zanpakuto's"

Naruto's eyes widened considerably at those words, Tsukuyomi explained "While it may be a powerful ability, you would need to align yourself with the very personality of the Zanpakuto, I don't just copy appearance and power wise, but the only drawback to such an ability is the fact that I can only use one particular Zanpakuto's abilities for one day before it can be reused the next. But to handle such stress would take quite some mental training" she ended in a serious tone.

Naruto nodded slowly in understanding, all power came at a price by his thoughts, a great amount of time would need to be put into controlling his Shiki.

Spina Sanguinante chose to speak up next 'well when it comes to my abilities when you activate my Shiki my blade will be able to extend to an unlimited lengths so that you can reach your opponents. It also acts as a bladed whip so that you can wrap your opponent in the blade and in a sense rip them apart or simply injure them… it's up to you' she told him.

He smirked

That was where Kyuubi came in, he could slow down time in Naruto's mindscape to the point he could train hours in minutes and years in hours, he kept down the smirk and thought about what to do about Aizen? He mused that Aizen had plans against the Goteijuusantai but could not risk observing him due to the fact he was a Taicho and getting nosy would be, well….troublesome.

But with Kyuubi controlling his reiatsu, he could suppress it to the point that he would not be detected, but Aizen would get suspicious of Naruto if he started getting in deep, he'd be noticed all too well.

Naruto decided to stay distant and wait for an event to come up, knowing that Aizen would be up with some particular event.

But reporting things to the Goteijuusantai, that would be disastrous, Naruto had deducted that if he did report about Aizen, then he'd bring nothing but trouble, being viewed as a troublemaker would only get the Gobantai Taicho's attention, not to mention his Fuku-taicho.

Naruto sighed to himself, things were going to spiral in future years, and he would know when that would happen

Shoving off those thoughts, he had decided to turn to Kyuubi for a very interesting conversation, apparently, Kyuubi knew several powerful sword techniques, even one that could crush surrounding buildings, mixing that with the fact he already mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi with Kyuubi's help, but Nitoryuu would take at least six more months.

Again with a sigh, he decided to take a calming walk past a lake to the academy, then an inhumane roar interrupted his musings, he groaned mentally

`Yep, Kami…you do hate me…' he glared at the sky with contempt; he really hated it when things did not go his way with life.

With the fact he had to deal with Aizen Sosuke and Gin Ichimaru, what way could his life possibly be screwed up by now?

Naruto sniffed the air using his enhanced senses, he sighed `Hollow bait, someone wants me dead…'

Junibantai HQ, Research and Development HQ

Mayuri Kurotsuchi eyed a test tube with curiosity, granted many may have thought he was the type for being an insane mad scientist, he had his own logic in the world but intensely curious of anything that was deemed as a worthy test subject.

"Excuse me Mayuri-Taicho?"

Mayuri glanced behind himself to see a normal grunt "What is it?" he asked blandly, being annoyed.

"We have found something odd with our hollow bait supply"

Mayuri turned "How so?" he asked, slightly interested.

"One seems to be missing-"

The alarms went off, cutting off the Shinigami members speaking.

"Taicho! Hollow influx detected as well as Hollow bait released!"

"WHAT?" Mayuri demanded, he may be sadistic and experiment on people, oh…but he hated it when others took his work! "Nemu! Inform the Sotaicho and mobilize the nearest division!"

"Hai Mayuri-Sama" she responded stoically, before leaving to inform he Sotaicho.

The alarm reached across the Serietei, taicho's looked up but two notable ones looked up from their work in shock hearing the message form hell butterflies.

"Alert alert, hollows on the Academy grounds, all taicho's, evacuate students and eliminate hollows"

In less then a burst of shunpo, all the taicho's made their movements. With one interested Taicho who had to see a certain Kuchiki in action.

At the academy, one student was having one bad day putting it mildly.

Naruto dodged a hollow's swiping by tilting back his body, he flipped backwards, acrobatically avoiding each slash or energy blast.

"Hado no Sanjuusan: Shakkaho" Naruto murmured softly as he struck out his palm while a ball of red fire shot at a hollow, hitting it dead center in the mask, it dissipated moments later.

He landed on a tree branch, only having to jump off as it was reduced to splinters moments later. Naruto stayed extraordinarily calm at this point, he glanced in the left direction seeing several students running away.

One tripped on a root of a tree and got tangled with the root.

"Ayame-san!"

"Get away quick!"

Naruto Shunpoed as fast as he could, it was at a level that Yoruichi could only hope to reach, so it looked like the hollows were moving in slow motion compared to him.

Naruto grabbed the student before the big hollow lunged at the trapped student.

Naruto let her go the next moment "You alright?" he asked calmly, not looking at the shocked group "I'd suggest you leave" he spoke up.

They complied, giving curious glances before leaving.

Naruto's attention was now on three big hollows that were at least thirty feet tall `Ah, you take what you can get in what life throws you' he thought with a slight smile.

"Roar, Tenken (Heavenly Punishment)!"

A massive sword slashed down at least thirty hollows, clearing the area.

"Sector Alpha is clear!" Sajin spoke up, clutching his katana as he swiftly slashed down several hollows with barely any effort.

"Komamura-Taicho!"

Sajin turned to see Soifon "Soifon-taicho! Glad you could join, we're finishing clearing up this sector"

Soifon nodded "The condition of the students?" she queried.

Before he could answer, several students came running from the forest "Taicho's!"

"There's a student back there! He got Ayame-san and we don't know what's happened"

Soifon nearly groaned, Sajin started "I can finish up here, if you don't mind Taicho…" he said politely.

Soifon just nodded, was saving the student worth her time? She shrugged this off just as she Shunpoed across into the forest, she stopped recognizing the student

Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana, she mused this would be interesting. Deciding to watch what would happen she waited in the trees.

Naruto sensed her presence and recognized who it was, he shrugged it off and waited for one of the big hollows to make it's move.

Final Fantasy Soundtrack – Challenge

Naruto saw the first hollow make its move, he Shunpoed back a single foot as the elbow was visible to him, he swiftly unsheathed Tsukuyomi and slashed off it's forearm with a single clean cut. The hollow roared in total agony and pain.

Soifon raised an eyebrow in surprise; she had seen teens from the Kuchiki clan, mostly arrogant brats but not all. But this one intrigued her, he was calm, composed and above all had no hesitation in doing that action.

Naruto Shunpoed past its legs, swiftly slicing its tendons, making it fall to the ground on it's front, Naruto immediately Shunpoed back and slashed it across the mask leaving a small gash.

It dissipated the next moment and Naruto swiftly pointed his left index finger at the hollow that was attacking Naruto "Hado no Yon: Byakuri"

A white lighting blast penetrated the mask of the hollow and disintegrated it, the last hollow roared in what appeared to be anger, Naruto swiftly Shunpoed and slashed it across the mast as it tried punching the living day lights out of Naruto.

End Soundtrack

Naruto just sighed quietly to himself before flicking off the blood and walking away casually.

Soifon, watching was slightly shocked by what she had seen, he was a mere academy student, fresh one but he was at least a fifth seat judging by what she had seen in the fight.

She made a good choice in having the Kuchiki

"Did you enjoy the show"?

Looking down, she saw Naruto staring back at her right into the eye, of course she wanted to tear away her gaze, but it was just so…irresistible.

His eyes held a ferocious power, power like that of a dragon.

"Your reiatsu fluctuated slightly" Naruto explained her unasked question "anticipation and slight excitement"

Soifon was taken aback for a moment before nodding, Naruto left in a shunpo the next second, she smirked, she had a chance at having a new fuku-taicho.

A cloaked figure cursed in the woods "Damn that gaki" he muttered under his breath "Akira-sama will not be pleased."

"Oh?"

The figure looked behind himself, and paled immensely under his hood, Byakuya Kuchiki and Unohana Retsu were right behind him, only one thing came out of his mouth.

"Well…shit"

Yeah, sometimes, fate loves fucking us up

Next Day, Graduation Hall

Naruto waited for the Division placements; he mostly ignored all the talk about how he saved academy students. In reaction, he decided to mentally play one of his favorite speeches from a book of his…

`Band of Brothers…Henry the V' he thought with a hint of happiness.

Byakuya had an oddly happy look in his eye, not that many could see it. Apparently, Akira Kuchiki, the council member had released hollow bait on Academy Grounds, seeing as how the man hired to release it confessed was let off with probation, but kept under watch by the Nibantai's Onikitsukido.

Akira however was a different story as the man was executed; he had been extorting valuable literature and pieces of arts in a hidden room under his office. They were seized and proudly distributed amongst the family.

Surprisingly to the other Taicho's who heard about Naruto's "Heroics" were surprised to find that he was not boastful nor arrogant in what he did, but was laidback slightly.

Juushiro sighed "You rubbed off him too much" he muttered to Shunshui who shrugged "Can't blame the kid for tryin to beat me in Shogi" he pointed out, obligated by the fact Naruto has actually come close to beating him "He's learnin one thing at least"

Juushiro sighed, deciding to save the energy and not waste it on a pointless argument. Unohana chuckled slightly.

Yamamoto spoke up "Hello to all today, I do hope some here have recovered from the...incident yesterday" he continued, grateful there were no deaths "To inform you all, we welcome you new graduates to the ranks of the Goteijuusantai, please drive yourself to be the best you can into your careers as Shinigami!"

There were cheers throughout the hall.

"Hell yeah!"

"Wahoo!"

Yamamoto silenced the hall by stomping his cane once "Yes, now we will be going in alphabetical order, Saido Asama…"

The placements went over well for the division, most cheered at the declarations.

Naruto had perked up at the last letter before his name.

"Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana, You are assigned to Nibantai under Soifon-Taicho and congratulations" Yamamoto nodded to him, Naruto returned it with a calm look on his face.

Shunshui whistled "He's gonna be in for a surprise"

"Shunshui-san, everyone knows she's strict, but fair" Juushiro pointed out.

"Nah nah, I'm talkin about the two getting together-"

*SMASH!*

Nanao Ise twitched as she watched her now downed Taicho convulse every few seconds "I apologize" she pushed up her glasses "But Taicho needed a reminder on proper manners".

Unohana merely nodded as Shunshui got up "My dear Nanao-Chan! Why are you so cruel!" he whined crying anime tears.

Juushiro rolled his eyes, this was a common everyday occurrence with these two, place them in a room and watch what happens…

Juushiro shook his head as Nanao berated him "He's exceptionally talented to be in Nibantai, Soifon got quite a surprise" he started a conversation just to ignore the interaction between Shunshui and his fuku-taicho.

Byakuya nodded in agreement "It Is rare she takes interest in any students here" he mused idly, Unohana hmmed "So it seems"

Naruto sighed mentally as Soifon came up, he knew she was a harsh taskmaster but he could get along with her, he could see some sort of pain hidden behind those stoic grey eyes, he blushed mentally before shaking it off.

Soifon raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment "Kuchiki-san" she spoke curtly "I know you're a member of a Royal Clan, but do not think your name holds any value in my division"

Auron's Theme – Final Fantasy

Naruto nodded softly "But of course, you'd rather have competent members suited to the stealth nature of the Nibantai"

She cocked an eyebrow in surprise, now this was interesting "I see" she stated stoically "Follow me, I want to talk"

Naruto merely nodded at the undertone, he sighed mentally, but an upside for today was that he had new clothes, he wore a black shikkashou with a hakama and tabi socks with sandals. Then he wore a crimson red obi, as if it were blood colored. Next he had bandages covering his left forearm incase he needed quick access to stem blood flow.

He followed Soifon to outside the academy when she spoke up "Your reports were misleading"

"Most are" Naruto shot back coolly.

She scowled "your much stronger given the "demonstration" yesterday" she spoke stoically "Any reason for keeping hidden strength?" she referred to the fact that Naruto could have taken the Taicho's offer that Yamamoto had given him.

Naruto hmmed as they stopped in a row of sakura trees "I prefer to move at my own pace for rank" he said coolly "I'd rather not to attract attention"

Soifon mere masked her surprise with a nod "Now, keep up with me, I won't babysit you"

Naruto merely smiled at this as he Shunpoed after her, milliseconds later, in less then five minutes they were at the Nibantai HQ.

Naruto knew she wanted something, but evidently "What" was the main thing here "I take it there's more behind what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Soifon nodded not looking at him "I would think that you be ready for a Fuku-taicho position"

Naruto's eyebrows rose minutely as he crossed his arms "You either place a bit too much faith in me…or you want get rid of a fool of one"

Soifon chuckled mentally, she was beginning to like this Noble "The latter I assure you" she spoke curtly.

Naruto hmmed as they began walking up the steps, Naruto could sense fluctuating reiatsu and determined training was going on.

"If you can give me information on said man, I believe I'd have a "Tip of the Scales" if you would"

Soifon's lips twitched indicating a smile, she suppressed it though "He is lazy, arrogant and slothful, but do not underestimate him despite being those qualities"

End Auron Theme

Naruto heard the ending of the tone "Very well, if he can be called up…" they reached the HQ and went to the sparring grounds ten minutes later.

"Omeada-Fuku-taicho! Front and Center!"

"Y-yes Taicho!" a man who was leaning on a tree came bumbling out from behind it.

Naruto observed the man, he stood at a height of 6'9 and had black hair, he was slightly bald and appeared to wear a shikkashou with hakama, both were black as he wore tabi socks and sandals. Then he had a bright yellow handled katana with two square notches on opposite sides. He had jewels as well with a large purple collar.

Soifon regarded the man stoically, but really she was eager to lose this fat slob today "You will be challenging a new member of our division for the Fuku-taicho position" she informed "A duel using what you know"

Omeada was caught off guard but nodded with a smug smirk "Alright! Where is he?"

Soifon gestured to Naruto, who was reading a book

"The Kuchiki eh…" Omeada muttered, eyeing Naruto's two visible Zanpakuto "HA! You can't beat me, Omeada Marechiyo with two Zanpakuto and just because you're a member of one of the Four Noble Houses!"

Naruto looked up from his book and blinked "Hmm? Did you say something?" he loved continuing Kakashi's legacy.

Soifon snorted, he was intentionally turning off the Omeada, several Onimitukido members were snickering as well as a few normal Shinigami from the division.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"SHUT IT!" Soifon barked making him cringe at her rage; she calmed down "You may begin"

Naruto snapped his book shut at that as he slipped it in his shikkashou, stepping into the sparring ring, Omeada smirked "Time to go down, Kuchiki!" he obviously disregarded the rumors that happened the other day.

Naruto mere cocked a brow before returning to normal, Omeada twitched as Soifon said "Start!"

Omeada made swift movement for his Zanpakuto, but it obviously wasn't enough as Naruto had shunpoed in front of him and punched him in the torso, with both fists as it lifted him off his feet and embedded him into the wall with his Zanpakuto clattering to the ground.

Shocked silence ensued; a Shinigami dropped his Zanpakuto in shock.

Soifon only smirked as she looked at Omeada who groaned while still being embedded into the wall "Seeing as how you beat him…"

Naruto listened "This makes you the new fuku-taicho of Nibantai" she finished with an undertone of pride.

Silence again ensued before a bit of cheering broke out.

Naruto nodded and turned heel as he walked over to Omeada and took off the Fukutaicho's badge, it had a kanji for seek nothing and a tulip symbol on it. He tied it to his left bicep before a bit of clapping was heard from the Shinigami in the division.

Soifon smiled a bit as Naruto began to walk past her "Any reason for wanting the Fuku-taicho position now?" she questioned.

Naruto stopped and smiled at the question "Let's just say…it suits me, besides, always did want to work with a strong woman" he ended politely mixed with honesty.

He continued walking, while Soifon was frozen to her spot in what appeared to be new emotions surfacing, she blushed then shook her head to rid herself of thoughts.

She had to start orientation for the Kuchiki-Unohana on the duties of a fuku-taicho.

Late That Night

Naruto slid the door open to his Otou-San's study; Byakuya was working on some paperwork "Did you achieve a Seated officer's position?"

Naruto smiled slightly "I did, Newest Fuku-taicho" he said softly, it held no boastfulness in the tone as well.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly, only one day and so much was happening, he turned slightly to Naruto just as said son began to leave "Well done" he said with a hint of pride in his tone.

Naruto was surprised, but gave a nod before going off to his own room. His face hardened into a serious feature, he knew Aizen would get attention on him, so for the next few years, he would have to remain where he was, any suspicious action and that Gobantai Taicho would be on him like a hungry wolf pouncing on a deer.

Naruto heard chuckling from his mindscape, he saw a hint of black electricity gather at the pommel of his black and red handled Zanpakuto before dispersing.

He cocked an eyebrow `So, are you ready to tell me your name?' he asked, trying to get a response.

None

He sighed before placing them on a rack near the wall, and got into his futon, falling asleep, the next few years would be productive.

**OK here are his Zanpakuto along with their abilities **

**Name: Yamayana Yarayishii (Endless Night)  
-The swords sheath is black with a single white stripe riding down the middle. The actual swords appearance is similar to a typical katana. However, the blade is a dark grey and the handle is completely black. The blade is longer than the average katana and the blade is slightly curved. Naruto does not have this sword hidden beneath a robe or displayed anywhere on his body. My sword is actually concealed within my own shadow. So to summon it, my shadow simply dissipates and generates into my sheathed Zanpakuto.**

Shikai (initial release): Simply say the Zanpakuto's name, Yamayana Yarayishii.  
Description:  
Appearance-In this form the blade becomes a solid black with an azure (purplish-blue) silhouette.  
Abilities- Naruto is able to completely manipulate shadows while his blade excretes a shadowy-black mist. he is able to use this mist as a projectile. It sleeks around like a wispy cloud of black smoke and is capable of deflecting attacks, consuming attacks, and swallowing live opponents (If they're not swift enough).

Bankai (Second release): Bankai: Yamayana Yarayishii Funsui  
Description:  
Appearance and effect- My sword releases an immense pulse that rips all darkness and shadows from their surface. A vortex of darkness envelopes me and when revealed my sword is no longer my weapon specifically. All shadows are my weapons.  
Abilities- My abilities have increased in magnitude and strength while allotting me new, more improved skills. I am much more agile as I use the shadows to boost my speed. Not only can I control the darkness more easily, but it coats me in a black, silky silhouette that protects me from attacks.  
Special ability: Iegayata- I create an environment that physically shrouds me and my enemy in darkness. This technique allows me to attack from any direction undetected because my reiatsu is completely cloaked. Inside this dome, I can actually control time and space itself. With this skill, I can distort reality and affect my enemy's position. 

**Name: Spina Sanguinante (Bloody Thorns)  
Naruto's sword is sheathed in a non-traditional place. He actually unsheathes his sword from the base of his spine, on his neck. The blade is actually within his spine. The handle is curved, so when he grabs it he just wraps his fingers around it and pulls up. It slides out and takes form. It is removed looking like a vine, but becomes a solid sword.  
- Shikai (initial release): Simply say "Spina Sanguinante"  
Description:  
Appearance- It resembles a vine and the tip of the sword looks like a thorn. The color of the blade is now green with a black tip. And the handle is laced with black and green ribbons.  
Abilities- The sword can extend to unlimited lengths which allows him to swing and slink the swords blade around cutting whom ever I am battling.**

Bankai (Second release): Uproot, Spina Sanguinante.  
Description:  
Appearance- The sword had changed it appearance and now resembled a large slender mace with several black thorns protruding outwards.  
Abilities- Naruto is now able to slam the mace at the ground causing the ground to shatter and uproot. The mace extends and penetrates the ground causing a barrage of large poisoness thorns to come smashing through the ground from beneath. I am able to control the number of thorns and the shapes and formations in which they occur. I can use them for offense and defense. You can not escape just because you are in mid-air. I am able to control streams of thorns that can pursue enemies.  
Special command: shimimuzu— the mace begins to branch multiple vines with several thorns protruding out of every vine. The vines begin to surround me and form a spherical ball with me incased inside. The vines begin to start moving in a circular motion around the ball, which turns the thorns into sharp moving blades. I then can pursue enemies within my sphere.

**Zanpakuto name: shiroi denkou  
Release: furasshu (flash)  
Appearance: transformed into gauntlets with claws which are one meter long, can extend up to 200 meters. White in appearance with yellow lightning patterns. Great for ranged and close combat.**

Shikai abilities:

Raiu (thunderstorm): lightning bolts rain down on opponent; opponent is trapped in a sphere and can't get out. Eventually with a thought from bakuen the thunder bolts fall and they explode on contact.

Jigoku hibana (hells spark): a big ball of kinetic, electrical energy in a form of a cheetah is unleashed upon the opponent which also explodes with force.

Kanzen seigyo (complete control) any conductive object (skin or metal) will either be paralyzed or manipulated with electric reiatsu. (Zanpakuto's real ability)

**Bankai:**

**Naruto has the piece of armor that is always on his left become a full set of armor (Terra's from KHBBS except the Armor is White with black cheetah spots and the helmet resembles a white cheetah!) but with white crackling lightning wings and a cheetah tail… the weapon is two Deadric swords what are White with black lightning bolts along the blade**

**Bankai abilities:**

Masuta raiu (master thunderstorm): countless weapons manipulated in the past are being called again today, hundreds of thousands of weapons full of reiatsu. With one word "rakka" (fall) they fall down and explode.

kemono yobidashi (beast call) shiroi denkou is called out as a crackling lightning cheetah .it is sent to bite, slash and claw the opponent .when the opponent lets his guard down bakuen says "katsu"(explode) and the opponent is left shell shocked...

denkou fukushuu (lightning's' revenge) the opponent is trapped in a jail-like cage which is made of lightning and will explode if touched. The more the opponent moves the tighter the jail becomes until the fateful touch and then...BOOOM! The adversary is defeated...

note*=Naruto's Zanpakuto is the strongest electric Zanpakuto in the whole of soul society and can resist and absorb any electrical reiatsu or attack fired at him...

**Zanpakuto Name: Tsukuyomi (Moon Goddess)**

**Release command: capture under your gaze, Tsukuyomi**

**Shiki: it has a light blue handle with a golden tsuba that was shaped like a circle and a white string on the end and a white sheathe**

**Ability 1: capture the enemy/enemy's in a 72 hour illusion which Naruto can use for a variety of different purposes such as torcher and simple talking to people about important topics when there is little time to do so!**

**Ability 2: can copy other Zanpakuto's**

**Ability 3: when activated for the first time no illusion can ever effect Naruto**

**Bankai**

**Appearance is basically a Katana with a black hilt and a blood red blade. Hanging off the butt of the katana is a chain that has the different cycles of the moon on it**

**Ability 1: complete Hypnosis (Used for protective his friends and allies!)**

**Ability 2: Mind control (Not really hypnosis but in the fact that he can basically order his enemy to kill themselves is both nice and very bad… depending on who you are!)**


	6. Chapter 6

(Five Years Later)

Since then, things had been interesting for young Naruto, he had already learned Tsukuyomi's Shikai and Bankai, with Kyuubi's help of course, but it had been two years since he learned the name of his other Zanpakuto.

Events had not changed much, though the reputation of the Nibantai had increased over the five years, Naruto being the Fuku-taicho brought, shock and surprise, but mostly shock due to him acquiring a Fuku-taicho position just after Academy, some even said that he was a prodigy that rivaled Gin Ichimaru. Naruto had since then brought up the number of missions, as well as lowering the casualty rates in the Nibantai.

Naruto since then, kept most of his strength hidden, despite the fact he was as strong as a Taicho, Kyuubi had him already up to Level Ninety Kido, amazing yes, but he had also finally mastered his Nitoryuu style Zanjutsu.

Naruto also had increased his technique list, he learned from Soifon Utsusemi as well as several Shunpo techniques, he was actually good friends with Soifon others not knowing that of course, outside the divisions.

She wasn't really open about her past, but Naruto could respect that much at least. They were however; open with their likes, dislikes as of recent. Naruto's relationship with his parent's increased over time as he sparred more with his Otou-san, they had yet to fight Bankai level however, Unohana had taken to teaching him important medical Kido as well.

And, once in Five years, he finally beat Shunshui in shogi, the man himself cried anime tears of joy, Juushiro had an amused look for a while before it died down.

But, one thing kept on irritating the Kuchiki, Naruto was keen when it came to the subject of Aizen, the man made no movements and he disliked the fact that he had been to academy once, calligraphy mostly, but he could tell Aizen was up to no good.

Tousen Kaname had been a productive member of Aizen's little group, which surprised Naruto that a Taicho would be cooperating with another, given his whole "Path of least bloodshed" philosophy.

Naruto sighed to himself; his Zanpakutos' abilities were frightening to say the least. His Zanpakuto's also had had several abilities though he would not reveal them now; he also learned that due to Tsukuyomi, it made him immune to any illusion, no matter how powerful it was.

Oh, but he feared even his own Bankai.

For the enemy that is…

He shuddered mentally, it was powerful and he had no desire to use it unless the situation demanded it.

His other Zanpakuto's, the man in a black cloak was temperamental some times, but he was easy to get along with, he was based on the Darkness that people create and also have in their hearts, who had complete control over shadows and Darkness.

Yamayana Yarayishii (Endless Night)

The woman in the flower dress Spina Sanguinante (Bloody Thorns) is very easy going but loves a good fight.

The Zanpakuto's themselves rivaled even Ryuujin Jakka, and that was another reason to keep his Zanpakuto secret, but still he was training hard in unlocking it's Bankai, so now here stands Naruto, Kuchiki Clan Heir and son of Clan Head with Four God like Zanpakuto, Mixed with the fact his mother was a Taicho and a respected one equals…

A stressed life

Naruto really hated stress, but it was hard to get privacy to do so. Deciding to wave off those thoughts he took a walk through the woods near the Nibantai, he found nature relatively relaxing for those times when he just needed to get his mind off something.

The hairs of the back of his neck tensed slightly as if static charge filled the air, he heard a yell and an explosion from a deeper in the woods.

The voice was definitely feminine, casually approaching the area fifteen minutes later; he came upon a sight not many see.

Soifon was training but with some unique white reiatsu building around her, almost as if it was for combat.

Naruto eyed it with curiosity, but as she released another energy blast that tore down a number of trees and decimated a boulder, she fell to one knee panting.

Naruto would have helped her up, but she was too prideful as a soldier and Onimitsdoku master. He did admire that part of Soifon, to stubborn to the end and won't accept defeat no matter what.

Naruto clapped gently in appreciation getting her attention as he head snapped to the sound "Impressive" he commented coolly "quite a display" he stopped a second later and crossed his arms,

Soifon was surprised, Naruto had progressed far into stealth and her own teachings into Shunpo techniques, and he had quite a progression level.

She nodded shortly "Fuku-taicho" she greeted "Any reason being this deep into the training grounds?"

Naruto smiled a bit "Just came to enjoy a walk" he responded calmly, Soifon hmmed, even after five years of having him as a Fuku-taicho, she knew almost nothing about the Kuchiki-Unohana.

Taking her chance, she spoke up "Do you…want to join me for a spar?" she never did spar much with others since Yoruichi had left, but fighting Naruto would be interesting.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow in surprise before nodding and made his way over to the clearing, he asked "Any stipulations? Or purely Hakuda?"

Soifon seemed quiet for a moment "Zanjutsu first" she decided, if Naruto had an ambidextrous style it'd be quite an experience.

Naruto nodded, he unsheathed Tsukuyomi to his left hand and Shiroi Denkou to his right.

Soifon, knowing Shunshui was his Kyoufou, could have gotten advice on using two swords, she responded by unsheathing the wazikashi on her backside, the tsuba had a Chinese Dao like design and a yellow handle.

Gripping it a reverse fashion, she got into a stance, awaiting Naruto's attack.

`I see, allowing me to attack to determine for openings in my Zanjutsu style…no wonder she's the Nibantai Taicho and Corps Commander' he thought with admiration.

Naruto broke of his thoughts and made the first move, he Shunpoed forward while reversing Shiroi Denkou and swung at Soifon, she saw the muscles tensing and leaned back, but Naruto then spun bringing down Tsukuyomi at her midsection.

Soifon's eyes widened slightly before blocking Tsukuyomi but Naruto then again brought Shiroi Denkou around in a reverse fashion, aiming the pommel at her collar bone.

Soifon used her speed to duck under the attack and aimed a kick at his chin, Naruto felt the impact and flipped back about ten feet before flinging Tsukuyomi at Soifon, she dodged it but it grazed the shoulder area of her haori.

She was impressed by the movements but recollected and focused on her opponent, Naruto by now got back into a normal grip and Shunpoed about five feet to her left and clashed blades with Soifon, she found herself surprised, but put forward the strength necessary to fight back.

Naruto found himself in a deem able position as he glanced at Tsukuyomi who was imbedded into a tree at least thirty feet away, he reached out with his will to make the Zanpakuto come to him.

Tsukuyomi vibrated for a moment before flinging itself out of the tree, Soifon found herself slightly shocked, only a high trust and a strong bond with a Zanpakuto, could users do that!

Naruto grabbed Tsukuyomi and clashed; Soifon narrowed her eyes and decided to step up the playing field knowing that a Zanjutsu battle would not end well.

She kicked Naruto at the stomach, the Kuchiki-Unohana wasn't surprised but was forced to skid back a bit before dodging several high velocity jabs and punches, Suzumebachi was stabbed into the ground seconds earlier, Naruto stabbed both Shiroi Denkou and Tsukuyomi into the ground and used them as support, landing an side ax kick to her right shoulder, she was flung to the side several feet before stopping, Naruto crouched low as he appeared in front of her in a shunpo, aiming for a kick to her stomach.

Soifon caught the kick with both hands, and smirked (Think Matrix Movie).

Wrong, it was just what Naruto wanted out of the situation. He vaulted over her using her hands as support and Shunpoed behind, landing fast kick to her back, she used the momentum and landed herself on a tree fifteen feet away.

She vaulted off it like a spring board at Naruto, he tried a roundhouse kick but Soifon knocked it away with her forearm, she dropped to the floor and swept his feet, Naruto landed on his back but then kicked himself up avoiding a heel being dropped onto his stomach.

Naruto swiftly grabbed Shiroi Denkou and swung behind himself, stopping at Soifon, looking at her right in the eye as it was pointed at her jugular vein, then Tsukuyomi was in an X fashion now at her throat.

Suzumebachi was in a similar position, in a reverse grip at his throat, he held no surprise in his eyes, Soifon was the same.

He smiled

"Thanks for the spar" he said flicking Shiroi Denkou into a reverse grip and sheathed it at his left side, he sheathed Tsukuyomi as well next to Shiroi Denkou.

He knew she was much more powerful in her Bankai state as well as Shikai. Soifon herself seemed to respect Naruto for his deception, his style was similar to her way of fighting, but used deception mixed in, that was something the Nibantai used.

Like he had known his entire life, there's an old saying that you can understand others in combat. But only those who have the "Heart of the Sword" can do so. And Naruto understood others well enough, both through combat and their actions, he just tends to look deeper than others.

Naruto himself saw that Soifon had a deep pain buried; he could tell that she wanted to do more then simply test herself against him.

Soifon spoke up "You fought well" she commented "I can see you mixed Hakuda in with Zanjutsu" she stated, seeing how he fought earlier. She sheathed Suzumebachi in a swift movement behind her waist.

Naruto nodded appreciatively before sitting under a tree with his arms crossed "You've worked hard for your position, haven't you?" if there was one thing he respected Soifon for, it was her determination in training. Hard work. Was something that Naruto valued, but only if it had a driving force behind it, his beliefs mainly centered on Kakashi's old philosophy.

Soifon's eyebrows rose a bit "I have" she stated simply, not wanting to go deeper.

Naruto being slightly curious about why, he asked "Why work for that reason?" he asked, his tone being honest "What drove you to reach your current level of power?" her wince was well hidden and the emotions in her eyes masked like a veil of mist.

"I hardly how that is of your concern" her tone turned stoic, border lining on cold.

Naruto decided to state what he observed and learned of her, the bare information lead him to one conclusion.

"Betrayal"

Soifon was unable to stop her eyes from widening, Naruto held a piercing gaze, she shuddered inwardly, she had never seen such intense eyes that bore through her.

"Someone you looked up to you and respected, betrayed what trust you had in them" he deduced, based off the fact of how betrayal occurred of most ways.

Naruto knew it was not a violent one or she would harbor hatred in herself, but it seemed to be a broken promise type of betrayal to him.

He himself had a friend or two betray him or leave him alone back during his child hood days in Konoha, he didn't have hatred during those times, but rather tried understanding.

"I was" her tone was quiet but soft, Naruto was surprised slightly, even more so when she walked over and sat next to Naruto, it was unknown to her but she just felt comfortable around him.

"I trusted her, and she left" Soifon's eyes grew distant remembering Shihouin Yoruichi "I don't know why" her fists clenched tightly, Naruto saw a glint of anger flash in her eyes "I will surpass and defeat her, show her that I grew strong while she has grown weak".

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him as her fists unclenched, he held a wisdom only seen in Yamamoto "Do not judge one person on a single action" he advised sagely "There is more than meets the eyes to what your former Shishou did" his tone was spoke of experience.

"Look underneath the underneath" his grayish-blue eyes turned to the sky "And you will find the answer you seek"

Soifon was shocked beyond words, her eyes were clouded with thoughts as she thought hard on what Yoruichi did to her in the past, she felt tired all of a sudden coupled with the spar and her feelings on her former Shishou took it's toll as she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder, he nearly pulled away but reconsidered seeing her fall asleep, the earlier training with that reiatsu technique added up in the end.

Kyuubi was laughing his ass off in his head; Shiroi Denkou and Yamayana Yarayishii did the same while Tsukuyomi and Spina Sanguinante just smiled.

"OH KAMI GAKI! YOU LUCKY SONOVABITCH!" Yamayana Yarayishii yelled, Kyuubi grinned widely "You finally found someone for yourself!"

Yamayana Yarayishii laughed heartily "Not to mention she's hot! Dude you are one lucky bastard-"

*SMASH!* *BANG!*

Two sounds of womanly punches hit the two in the back of the head, sending the demon lord and Zanpakuto spirit to the ground with a single lump on their heads and steam rose from the spot.

"Watch it perverts!" she yelled "It's a cute scene that shouldn't be disturbed" Tsukuyomi turned her attention to Naruto in his mind "I'll watch over the baka's here" she glared at them out of the corner of her eyes "You enjoy yourself now" she said, a bit too sweetly for comfort.

Naruto held back a sigh, he was grateful for Tsukuyomi or Yamayana Yarayishii and Kyuubi would be driving him insane by now, he sighed look at her sleeping face, a smile crossed his face seeing how serene she was.

He blushed at his own thought, shaking his head with a sigh, he leaned his head back on the tree and crossed his arms, the chirping of birds and swaying of tree branches soon brought him asleep.

Several Hours Later

Byakuya and Unohana searched for their son as they had not seen him since morning and opted to find him at the Nibantai HQ, sensing his reiatsu, it was odd to the two that it was calm and more relaxed, but it was usually prepared and cool for the situation.

Coming onto the clearing, they met a very interesting sight.

Byakuya was staring with shock, Naruto with Soifon? That was unpredictable as could be. His head rested atop Soifon's.

Unohana herself was surprise, but smiled at the scene. She glanced at Byakuya and he understood

This was going to be fun.

Naruto sensed the reiatsu as the setting sun got into his eye, he awoke but it was going to ruin his good mood.

"Sochi, I can see someone's had a good time" Unohana smiled, too innocent was his thought, Naruto outright blushed but recomposed "Okaa-san…" he started "I swear…" he mumbled to himself, this teasing was not going to end well for him, he thought just as Soifon woke up, blinking away the blurs, she noted the stares and blushed as well remembering how she started to lean on something soft, and it was not a pillow by her memory.

Byakuya's eyes held amusement for the most part, Unohana smiled saying nonchalantly "Soifon-Taicho, I do not mind you dating my son, but I would hold off on third base".

Byakuya mentally snorted while a small, quiet chuckle escaped his lips, it sounded amused, but Naruto didn't hear it nor did Soifon.

"Okaa-san!" Naruto didn't yell, but the calm tone nearly broke as he palmed his face gently, Soifon was no better as she blushed at Unohana's implication.

"Don't make this any worse then It already is" he mumbled his hand, hiding the crimson blush.

Unohana smiled, but she was laughing as loud as she could inwardly, she had a new subject to tease her son on!

Seeing as the teasing died down, Soifon recomposed and stood "You will not speak of this, what happened here, stays here" her tone was directly cold, she cast a look at Byakuya who returned it.

Naruto didn't voice it but he agreed, he suppressed the embarrassment, but this was going to drag on for a long time…

And it did not help that he heard Yamayana Yarayishii, Kyuubi and Tsukuyomi, and Spina Sanguinante laughing at him, his left eyebrow twitched, scratch it, this was going to drag on for a REALLY long time.

He left in a shunpo as did Soifon in opposite directions, Unohana let out a hearty laugh while Byakuya chuckled quietly.

Indeed, this was interesting.

Naruto had talked to his parents about a few minutes later and said he would work on his feelings at this point, it had been dragging on for five years and decided to work out his thoughts on his new feelings for Soifon, but decided to try and relax to do so.

Ten Thirty-Six PM, Nibantai HQ Outskirts

Naruto sat atop a large tree, looking at the moon, silence was one of the things he loved in the Serietei. He was slightly confused on his feelings for Soifon, sure it started out as a commander-subordinate relationship, but now it was leading to a friend one border lining on girlfriend thanks to one day.

Naruto wasn't sad, just not sure how to process these feelings, but having a demon lord sealed in your gut had its upsides.

"Hey kit, whatcha doin?"

Naruto heard Kyuubi in his head `Hey Sensei, need anything?' he asked, his tone was one of distracted thoughts.

Kyuubi sighed "Still thinking about your feelings for Soifon?" he asked

No response

"Silence is all I need, kit" Kyuubi stated simply, he dealt with things like this when it came to the feelings of others.

`Fine, I admit you know me more then I know myself, happy?' he snapped mentally, Kyuubi found this surprising, Naruto never snapped, not since he left Konoha.

"I never said that" Kyuubi pointed out "In my professional opinion, just go with these feelings you have and take it slow with Soifon" he advised.

Naruto agreed with the last part, rushing to finish his thoughts wouldn't help at all with himself or Soifon if she felt the same way.

Shaking his head, he decided to walk off some stress, Shunpoing to the ground he enjoyed the crickets chirping in the night.

Soifon had similar thoughts as she sat, looking across the Serietei from the roof of the Nibantai HQ, emotions swirled inside her on what to do, she never really talked to someone about how to solve her own emotional problems.

She was broken by a voice "Thinking, hmm?"

She turned, wide eyed slightly seeing Naruto standing there "Need to talk?"

Soifon would normally refuse, but she accepted it with a nod, seeing as how Naruto understood her better then others given his early display in seeing her feelings hidden.

Naruto sighed sitting next to Soifon; it was silent for a few moments "I'm confused" she said quietly.

Naruto gave a half smile to comfort her "So am I, never really had these types of feelings before" he admitted, he ran a hand through his hair to get rid of the stress building inside him.

Soifon nodded as she crossed her arms in her lap, she silent agreed.

For a few minutes neither one spoke….

"I know that you are new to this sort of thing…" Naruto started getting her attention "But, I'm willing to give a relationship a chance of you are" he ended politely.

Soifon gave Naruto a look

"What?" he asked left eyebrow raised "If you don't want to…" her chuckle surprised Naruto, he never did see her laugh before.

"I'll go-"

The two tried, contradicting each other as a result of who wanted to talk first about themselves.

Naruto chuckled quietly to himself "Ok ok, you first" starting off simple would be the best idea for a beginning relationship.

Soifon smiled a bit and decided where to being "I was born into the House of Fon…" she started, with her past first.

Two figures watched, both happy and amused at the same time.

"I'd never thought this to happen" Unohana said softly, after collecting their thoughts from the earlier encounter "They look good together" she looked at Byakuya who gave a nod of agreement "Soifon-taicho is not an open individual" he said quietly "She, like Sochi is reclusive on their own pasts" he pointed out, based on the fact Soifon never opened up to others.

Unohana nodded at that, Naruto always had near to no friends and had went through a betrayal once, though Sasuke's betrayal was predictable to him, he knew what it was like to have trust broken just like when he found out about the Sandaime and the henge seal back during his childhood before coming to the Soul Society

Leaving the two alone, the night was left to two new and unexpected of relationships to blossom, the Serietei was going to be very surprised.


	7. Chapter 7

(Three Months Later)

The sounds of metal and Kido blasts resounded throughout the Kuchiki Clan compound's training area. Naruto and his Otou-san. Three months passed without incident, though Naruto's relationship with Soifon had increased over the months, she was reclusive on the details surrounding her mentor's abandonment.

He could easily tell Soifon wanted to test herself against Yoruichi, not outright kill her but show how far she progressed without revealing what her true intentions were. Naruto didn't want to tell her that he knew her plans.

Shrugging that off, Naruto noted how she was slowly opening up to him. Mainly during her old training days and the antics of Yoruichi, she admired said Noble for her strength and power *coughworshipcough*, some comments were better left out…

He was however, highly amused hearing about the "Byakuya" quip. He'd store that for later in the laughter department. Though he'd have to prepare for one hell of a shunpo game.

Naruto was using Tsukuyomi in the fight, mainly the Hiten Mitsurugi style, Byakuya was by far impressed by the swordsmanship his son used, it was versatile and quick for strikes at weak points, not to mention it also helped when it came down to counter attacks.

Blade against blade clashed, Naruto Shunpoed back he let out a relieved sigh before taking up a towel to wipe off the sweat on his face.

"You performed admirably well" Byakuya commented, his face being as blank as a wall.

Naruto nodded shortly, Byakuya asked "What was that sword style you sued?" he asked, a hint of curiosity seeping into the tone.

Naruto responded "Hiten Mitsurugi, it was designed as a god –like speed sword style" he explained calmly.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly, he looked back on the training grounds to find foot imprints about as deep as an inch deep and sword slashes about two inches deep. All in all, Naruto had intentionally missed.

The main question was, how powerful was Naruto?

He looked back at Naruto moments later and nodded, Naruto returned it as he began to walk away "Where are you going?"

"To see his girlfriend"

Naruto stopped and groaned quietly "Okaa-san, this got old three weeks ago" he said, his eyebrow twitched while his tone was slightly annoyed.

Unohana merely smiled as she walked forward, she sighed in what appeared to be disappointment and said "Ah well" she asked "How is your relationship doing then?"

Naruto thought for a moment "Quite well I'd suppose" he started off "Soi-chan's a bit…sensitive to the other parts of her past, so I won't push on that unless she wants to tell me"

Unohana smiled at the mature outlook "Glad to hear it then" she saw Naruto give a genuine smile before leaving in a shunpo.

Byakuya hmmed "He's respectful of what she knows and she doesn't" his eyes gazed to Unohana "He's been taking advice from you, hasn't he?" he questioned in his cold tone, but some form of amusement came from his eyes.

"He has" Unohana commented briefly "the fox was more then helpful to him" she saw Byakuya raise an eyebrow in a sensitive way "A fox giving relationship advice?" he asked, somewhat incredulous on the Kyuubi.

Unohana chuckled at that tone "If you were a Ten thousand year old demon, you'd have more then enough experience in…certain subjects" she ended amused at his question.

Byakuya could not help but agree with that fact.

Nibantai HQ, Ten Minutes Later

Naruto walked down the hall and greeted various subordinates and they returned the greeting. He made his way past the training grounds; seeing spars are being done he looked on in a slightly approved manner.

Making his way to Soifon's office, he knocked on twice and heard a come in being voiced. He slid the door open, seeing Soifon doing paperwork he strolled casually up to the desk.

"What do you want?" she asked, eyes not being taken off the paperwork.

Naruto smiled a bit "Just to say hi. How are you doing…Soi-chan?" his tone crept with amusement for the most part.

Soifon stopped and flushed in embarrassment, she looked up with a slight smile, a second later found the two in a hug before separating.

"The paperwork has finally reached its peak, hmm?" he quirked innocently with a raised eyebrow. Soifon lightly punched him on the shoulder "It's not something to laugh about in this season" she replied, slightly amused at his antics.

Naruto chuckled softly before sitting in a chair, he crossed his leg over the other "You want to do anything today? I'm currently free for a few hours" he smiled a bit.

Soifon looked thoughtful, but Naruto grimaced mentally. News like this was not…small to say the least, he'd have to be on guard most of the time. Naruto himself had no weaknesses, other then Soifon and his parents, and God Parents.

He kept that one secret especially close to him

"I suppose, but the paper work will have to be finished"

Naruto smiled "Then I can help in that area" he walked next to her and began to work "Besides, I work out the errors" he pecked her on the cheek, earning a smile from the Taicho of the Nibantai.

Paperwork was routine and a bane for the Shinigami in the afterlife, three specific Shinigami had the most paperwork, such as Kenpachi Zaraki due to the fact that most of the divisions paycheck goes to property damage.

Zaraki had already tried finding Naruto, for a chance to battle him. But the Kuchiki-Unohana mainly used stealth to avoid the battle laden beast.

An hour later, the paperwork was all finished. Naruto cracked his neck "Want to head for the training grounds? It's private there" a small glint came across his usually calm grayish-blue eyes.

"Shunpo? First one gets choice of spar" she proposed with a small grin on her face.

Naruto raised a brow, over the last few months, she'd have begun to show her dormant side. But Naruto was the only one she showed this side to.

Vanishing in a shunpo, the two left

"Aizen-Sama?"

Aizen smiled as he swiveled in the chair, facing his zealot commander "Tousen, I do believe it is time to get our resident Kuchiki to show his abilities" he said softly, casually sipping a cup of tea.

Tousen cocked a brow "How sir? Hollows attacking in the middle of the Serietei draws suspicion" he pointed out quietly.

Aizen merely smiled at the observation, rather obvious of the statement. He set down his teacup with a small clink.

"Kuchiki-Fuku-taicho, will be taking a new recruit group on a hollow mission with the Patrol Corps. Send in several Meno's in three hours"

Tousen nodded and bowed before leaving, Aizen smiled as he left the room and rolled his eyes to himself of his overzealous subordinate. The Gobantai Taicho looked over the files of Naruto's time in academy.

His brow furrowed, the Kuchiki-Unohana had yet to show his Zanpakuto's abilities. Five years and Aizen knew that something was up of course.

Aizen sipped his tea, today; he would place an attack on Naruto's patrol.

The clinking of his tea set down on the small plate was all that sounded out in the office.

Two Hours Later

"No"

Naruto's amused tone cut through the afternoon air.

"I wanted to be with you longer."

Naruto nearly shook his head and kept off that form of amusement, Soifon was quite taken to with young Naruto, though the Kuchiki-Unohana was reluctant on a few parts of his past. She found out that Naruto was very much similar to her, to her utmost surprise.

Naruto had explained he himself had been betrayed before, but never spoke on the details as if it happened on a special day of sorts.

She kept out of that part of his childhood past, but was more then willing to talk about hobbies and such.

"We did that for two hours" he replied, the amusement was not left out as he smiled.

Soifon sighed, muttering something about damned schedules as they got up "Good luck with the patrol then" she got up as did Naruto.

Due to their titles and stances in the Goteijuusantai and as a Clan heir and Clan Head, they were never intimate in the open as they had to provide a positive image. Behind closed doors however, it was different.

Talking in the open wasn't a problem for the public, closed doors left them as close individuals despite only being in a relationship for three months.

Naruto stretched momentarily and looked at Soifon "And do inform me if the paperwork overwhelms you" he teased with a smile of amusement on his part.

Soifon punched him playfully on the shoulder as Naruto laughed quietly "Shut up" she muttered, Naruto chuckled one last time before leaving in a shunpo.

Soifon sighed in contentment; Naruto was different from other nobles as she learned over the last three months. Unlike his Otou-san's cold aura, Naruto seemed to have an aura of protection and warmth, mostly like a sleeping dragon.

She shivered mentally at that thought, the old saying goes "Waking up a sleepy dragon, is an angry dragon" and you do not want that angry dragon directed at you.

She shook her thoughts off with a smile before leaving in a shunpo as did Naruto.

Naruto still had an hour left, so he decided to visit his Kyoufou's at Juushiro's Uganda.

Kyuubi was interested into the disease that Juushiro had, and agreed with Naruto that he could find a way to cure Spiritual tuberculosis, but was far from finding a cure.

And Naruto had yet to tell Juushiro.

"Naruto-kun!" Shunshui greeted with a grin "You lucky dog you, Soifon? I never saw that one coming. Ne Juushiro-san?" he enquired from his old time friend.

Juushiro chuckled "Now now Shunshui-san, no need to embarrass Naruto" he admonished momentarily as Shunshui had done this before "How's your relationship progressing?" he asked politely, handing a cup of hot tea to Naruto who gratefully accepted it.

"Just fine" Naruto replied simply before taking a sip of tea as he sat on the porch ending. He raised an eyebrow at Shunshui who seemed to look around cautiously "He's hiding from Nanao-san, isn't he?" he asked Juushiro, deadpanning in tone and a slightly amused face.

Juushiro had the decency to look sheepish "Pretty much, its paperwork season now" he smiled a bit knowing Kaien could handle the workload of his division, the Jusantai.

"Shhh!" Shunshui put his finger to his lips "She's good at this if you must know" he muttered, knowing his Fuku-taicho was out there.

Naruto shook his head ruefully "Nanao-san would be in the Onikitsukido if her "Taicho senses" were put in our division" he commented in a calm manner.

Shunshui snickered at the joke, Juushiro chuckled silently before Naruto spoke up "Anything new for you two recently?"

Shunshui shook his head as he took out a bottle of sake "Nah, Hollow increase as of late. But it's being monitored by Kurotsuchi-Taicho" he explained shortly before taking a sip.

Naruto frowned mentally; the hollow level had risen slightly. And that made Naruto suspicious that Aizen had something to do with it, but why did it?

Naruto sipped his tea; a far off look in his grayish-blue eyes ran over scenario to scenario, Aizen working with hollows? Impossible, he thought before shaking his head.

Juushiro hmmed "Aside from that, I hear Sosuke-kun is teaching calligraphy at the academy" he remembered as Aizen had begun that class over five years ago, arguably he had become popular at the academy.

"Oh yeah" Shunshui snapped his fingers before sipping some sake "Most popular class since then, I hear that the lines are a mile long" he grinned lightly.

Naruto only frowned mentally `Kyuubi, what do you make of this?'

"Kit, being honest here on Aizen" Kyuubi spoke up in Naruto's mind "It's recruitment, he's most likely monitoring for extraordinary students."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow mentally as if he were gesturing him to continue "If I were to guess correctly, he dismissed you because you had no interest in his division nor did he know of your existence for the first week in the Soul Society"

Naruto agreed with that statement `True. If any students capture his eyes…'

"You'll follow their road kit…" Kyuubi grinned widely "You're as cunning as the Kitsune clan" he said with pride in the tone.

Naruto smiled a bit `All thanks to you, Sensei' he returned gratefully before returning to reality "It's that popular?" he asked, curiosity seeping into his tone.

Shunshui nodded "The guy's loved by all, gotta give him that" he drank some sake before feeling an aura of total rage behind the three Shinigami.

"Taicho…."

Shunshui, felt dread building in his stomach at that voice. Naruto and Juushiro all looked behind themselves to see a very stern looking Nanao along with the crossed arms and tapping foot that sounded impatient and spelled imminent "DOOM" for Shunshui.

"Eh he eh…Nanao-Chan, how are you?" he asked nervously with a gentleman like smile, hoping it distracted her.

"Taicho" she pushed up her glasses in a serious manner "Its paperwork day" she said, her tone taking on a borderline dangerous sound.

Naruto sighed to himself "If only he took a strategy from Nanao-san" he murmured, shaking his head.

Juushiro nodded in agreement as they watched on.

"Well, as you can see Nanao-Chan, me and Juushiro-san are spending time with our godson" he pointed out.

Naruto looked at him "Do not drag me into your conflicts" he said flatly before sipping his tea "Nanao-san, how are you doing today?" he inquired politely

Nanao stopped her aura of doom and looked at Naruto "I am well, Kuchiki-san" she bowed slightly before straightening.

Naruto nodded at the greeting "I better get going, I have Patrol Corps in half an hour" he gave a smile to Juushiro and a sympathetic look to Shunshui as he handed his empty tea cup to Juushiro and left in a shunpo.

Shunshui chuckled nervously before Nanao grabbed his ear and yanked him up painfully "Ow, Nanao-Chan!-"

*BAM*

She hit him over the head with her book "My apologies to you and Kuchiki-san, but he's been avoiding me all day" she explained to Juushiro who just nodded "Not a problem, you have a nice day yourself Nanao-san" he said kindly as if he had dealt with this situation before.

Nanao grinned lightly in an enjoying manner and dragged the now unconscious Shunshui out of the Ugando.

Juushiro coughed lightly before clearing his throat and watched the cloudless blue sky.

With Naruto, Two Hours Later

Naruto looked over the vast canyon area of Hueco Mundo, sure it was on the very outskirts but nonetheless he had to be cautious.

Naruto's eyes scanned the area; something was off today he mused to himself as he directed squads of Shinigami to specific areas. He glanced at the sky and the area around him.

It didn't feel right with Naruto today.

"Fuku-taicho!"

Naruto turned to face the Onikitsukido member, he gave a nod to continue "We've set the squads up, are we cleared to move forward?"

Naruto inwardly felt some feeling; he took a bare glance at the valley and nodded to the Shinigami member who gave a salute before leaving in a shunpo.

Naruto put on his headset and listened for the squads, onto their conversations.

"Man, what a bore, no hollows"

Naruto cocked a brow in curiosity as he felt the wind sway his high ponytail, no hollows? Now he had to be on guard.

"Watch it! Don't jinx us you fool!" another squad member said "It's too quiet, and I don't like that"

"Calm down, one patrol this close to Hueco Mundo and things go bad" Naruto heard the walking continue until his senses picked up one Shinigami stopping.

"What is it? Fuku-taicho isn't gonna like it if we slack off"

"I…I just felt as if wind passed me" he replied sheepishly, continuing the patrol.

Naruto frowned, he stopped and felt wind? Hollows are not able to hide themselves, nor their reiatsu. He sensed the hesitation, or nervousness in the tone of one of his squad members.

Something was out there.

A scream broke through the microphone minutes later.

"What the hell! How the F**K did a big hollow get this close!" slashing and metal grinding was heard.

"I don't know-" a voice stopped "Holy Shit! We have more incoming!" Naruto heard the squad members before a slicing through flesh happened and a pained scream came through.

Naruto didn't panic, he narrowed his eyes and tossed the headset behind him to Omeada "F-Fuku-Taicho!" he caught the headphones and stumbled a bit.

"I'm going in" Naruto stated calmly `This will require through investigation' he thought to himself, he glanced in the barest to Omeada as he took out portable headsets as he slipped and earphone in to his right ear to listen to their progress and leaped off the cliff edge before vanishing in a shunpo.

Reappearing several miles off, he jumped from cliff to cliff and spotted the surrounding team, he had sent out teams of five and sensed only three reiatsu signatures.

Over the horizon he prepared a spell "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens: Hado no Rokujuusan – Soren Sokatsui" (Way of Destruction 63: Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down).

Naruto cleared the wall and thrust his palm forward, a twin blast of blue energy tore through three hollows, saving one of the Shinigami.

"Fuku-Taicho!"

"Naruto-Fuku-Taicho!"

Naruto gazed lingered momentarily on the squad "Get the wounded out of here!" he ordered loud enough for them to hear, one by one they left with Naruto unsheathing Shiroi Denkou.

Disappearing in a shunpo several big hollows were dead before they even hit the ground.

Gin Ichimaru grinned to himself "Ne, good for Nibantai Fuku-taicho" he looked to Tousen who remained stoic "What do ya think of him"

Tousen remained silent for a moment "Confusing" he replied softly, Gin cocked a brow interested "What do ya mean?"

"His reiatsu is off" Tousen explained "It seems as if I cannot get an appropriate power reading" he could tell by "Seeing" reiatsu.

Gin opened his eyes slightly, revealing crimson colored orbs "Really now…" he looked on, curious of the Kuchiki's potential.

Naruto had sensed the impressively suppressed reiatsu levels and recognized who the two signatures were despite the hollows all around them.

Gin Ichimaru and Tousen Kaname

`So, you sent your flunkies to watch me then, ne Aizen?' he thought mentally while dodging an energy blast from a large hollow's mouth.

"Hado no Yon: Byakuri" (Way of Destruction 4: Pale White Lightning)

Naruto swiftly dodged a hollows swipe which destroyed part of the canyon wall, the Kuchiki pointed at the hollow that did the damage and a blast of white jagged lightning pierced the mask and the hollow disintegrated moments later.

Naruto then heard something that was unexpected, Menos's tore through holes in dimensions, three of them to be precise.

Knowing that the blame would rest on the fight earlier, Menos's would be discarded as it merely being an accident due to the reiatsu released in the earlier fight.

Naruto swore mentally, with a sigh prepared a higher level Kido.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" Naruto incanted "Hado no Rokujuusan: Raihoko" (Way of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon).

Naruto sent a blast of yellow energy at the first Menos and it disintegrated after the spell blew off its head.

Naruto saw more hollows forming at the feet of the Menos's and nearly groaned, but instead his left eyebrow twitched. `Sensei, we have the enemy watching. Any tips?'

Kyuubi sighed, it was a last resort at this point "Shikai kit, we'll use the attention on us to any advantage at this point"

Naruto agreed, but hesitated in using Shiroi Denkou Shiki "Kid, just let me loose. This will keep Aizen's suspicion off of us for at least a while"

That one convinced Naruto as he held Shiroi Denkou in front of him, Aizen would hold onto his suspicion that Naruto knew about the Gobantai Taicho and his cohorts, as long as he kept to himself.

Tousen noticed a slight rise in Naruto's reiatsu "His Shiki" Tousen murmured, catching Gin's attention "He's releasing his Zanpakuto"

Gin nodded and paid attention to Naruto as he murmured "Flash, Shiroi Denkou!"

The sky darkened on the horizon, the squad members at least four clicks away looked on in shock as thunder clouds formed as they felt an ominous pressure in the air.

Omeada gulped "W-what is that?"

"T-the Fukutaicho's releasing his Zanpakuto" one Onimitukido member whispered as the pressure increased to a mid Fuku-taicho level.

Omeada looked shocked, but said nothing to comment as all the Nibantai respected Naruto, any bad mouthing from Omeada, and he was quickly shut up by anyone in the division.

A flare of reiatsu indicated that the transformation of Naruto's Zanpakuto took place.

Gin grinned "Ooohhh…a lightning Zanpakuto"

"Most interesting" Tousen commented softly.

Back with Naruto, Shiroi Denkou was arching with black electricity and a black tassel that seemed to pulse every few seconds or so.

Naruto brought his arms back and it looked as if he was going to punch somebody with his clawed gauntlets; Naruto rammed the blades of his gauntlet into the ground creating spider cracks "Rein no Hantei" (Rain of Judgment! I'm adding this to Shiroi Denkou's list of abilities).

Almost a second later, black lightning struck right in front of the hollow group, decimating them in a thunderous explosion, a smoking crater was left as each hollow was taken down by blasts of lightning.

Rein no Hantei allowed Naruto to generate electricity in the atmosphere, thus giving him the ability to mentally control where each lightning strike would hit.

It was just one of four abilities that he could use for lightning.

All the hollows were decimated, nothing but smoke and ash left as they all disappeared into spirit particles, only the Menos was left as it fired a deafening Cero at Naruto who quickly took up Shiroi Denkou and murmured "Jigoku Hibana (hells spark)" as he slashed the claws several times. Creating several Lightning Cheetah's

The cero connected with Naruto getting shocked looks from the squad members, Omeada thought the Kuchiki wouldn't survive as the dust cloud was thrown over the area.

"Aw…too bad the show ended" Gin commented cheerily, ending with a pout

"No…." Tousen murmured, slightly shocked.

The dust cleared seeing a VERY large Cheetah made out of white lightning that was fighting for control in the power struggle with the cero; it was an offensive technique being used as defense, as Shiroi Denkou's lighting capabilities were for attacking. It depended on how powerful the attack was that an approximate level of reiatsu was needed to defend against the attack.

The Cheetah was strengthened with Naruto's own reiatsu, he otherwise had a few singes on the edges of his shikkashou and a light cut on his left cheek, but not much else. Naruto swung downwards making the Cheetah break through the Cero and charge right at the Menos as it exploded on contact obliterating it into nothingness

Naruto faked panting, truth to tell, he trained with Kyuubi in controlling this technique as lightning was the ultimate blade to use, much to Kakashi's Raikiri. The panting however was faked as if he was misleading Gin and Tousen on how strong he was with his Shiki abilities.

Another fact was that that was only half the power of his techniques; he liked keeping his secrets close.

Naruto watched as the Meno's disintegrated into spiritual particles, he deactivated the Shiki of Shiroi Denkou and sheathed it the next second, he sensed Tousen and Gin gone, but decided focusing on his Division members first.

Naruto had Kyuubi hold back some reiatsu reserves as he did not want the full power of his Shiki revealed. He checked with casualties and found it they only had ten injured members as well as three KIA (Killed in Action).

Naruto sighed inwardly; Aizen didn't seem to care about casualties that happened in the ranks. That only confirmed one trait about the man that Naruto figured out today.

He had no morals, nor problems with killing another member of the Goteijuusantai as long as his plans were completed.

Kyuubi concurred with the young Kuchiki's thoughts; Naruto looked to the sky just as some light broke through the clouds, shining onto him as he looked over the area where Gin and Tousen monitored him.

Today, it began for Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana

The greatest chess match between the greatest manipulator of time, and a Noble Jinchuuriki. What happens in this match, will decide the outcome of the Soul Society…..


	8. Chapter 8

(Four Years Later)

Aizen Sosuke strolled down the hall of the Ichibantai HQ; he waved with a smile to a few Shinigami. Oh how he hated smiling like an idiot, he inwardly sneered over these fools as he would leave in a number of years.

His plans, he was content with them as of recent. But one tickle in the back of his mind annoyed him.

Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana

The boy was like a puzzle to him, hidden in darkness. He remembered the report during that hollow attack he set up on Naruto's Forces during a Patrol.

Flashback – Four Years Ago

Aizen smiled to himself as he looked across the Serietei, awaiting Tousen's report. He heard a knock on his door that cut his train of thought, he saw Tousen come in to the office "Yes?" he asked coolly.

Tousen started "Aizen-Sama, me and Ichimaru have witnessed Kuchiki-Fukutaicho's Zanpakuto"

"Ah the two duel ones" he murmured taking a sip of tea that was on his desk, he set his gaze on Gin who looked rather happy, and that was not a good thing.

"Is something wrong?"

Gin's grin only widened "That's the thing though Aizen-Taicho" he replied cheerfully

Aizen cocked a brow at Gin and looked at Tousen for an answer "He released only one of his Zanpakuto is stead of a pair" the Kyubantai Taicho responded

Aizen coughed momentarily and regained himself "One? I had assumed his four Zanpakuto's consisted of two duel Zanpakuto" he raised an eyebrow as he pushed his black rimmed glasses back up.

"Nope" Gin cut in cheerily "Apparently he has three Zanpakuto spirits… to our knowledge"

Aizen's eyes widened slightly while Tousen showed no reaction, Aizen grinned inwardly as this was a rare occurrence "Truly?" he asked in a curious drawl, sitting down in his desk.

Tousen nodded "This complicates things, Aizen-Sama" he admitted softly.

Aizen frowned a little and nodded "Very well, we will keep watch until he uses the other Zanpakuto's. Other then that, dismissed" he ordered drawing nods from the two.

Aizen watched as his two subordinates left, then he heard cracking and his eyebrows rose to see his teacup crack midway.

He felt a faint smirk of amusement dance on his lips, Omens? He scoffed; he had no need for such things.

End Flashback

Aizen came out of his musings as he entered the taicho's meeting hall, a warm smile greeted all.

Nibantai HQ, Noon

Naruto watched the clouds go by atop the roof, he sighed to himself. Him releasing his Zanpakuto had caused quite an excitement. To the Kuchiki Clan that is.

Of course he knew Aizen was now lenient on Naruto, but the black haired Fuku-Taicho kept his guard up and let out a long sigh.

And feeling a presence behind him, he glanced in the barest seeing a messenger, he asked "Yes?"

"Your Otou-san, Kuchiki-Sama requests your presence"

Naruto merely nodded before disappearing in a shunpo.

Kuchiki Clan Compound – Five Minutes Later

Naruto reappeared at the front gates; he entered past the courtyards and gardens. He really did like gardening since he came to the Soul Society and found an aptitude for it. Much to his Okaa-san's amusement.

"Excuse me" Naruto got a servants attention as he stopped in the hall "Can you tell me where my Otou-san is? He did not tell me what he needed to talk to me about"

The servant nodded "At the shrine Kuchiki-Sama, he's waiting for you there" Naruto nodded his thanks before walking to the shrine area.

He entered the building that had a small but exquisite garden in front of it, and saw Byakuya with his back turned to him.

"Otou-san, you asked for me?"

Byakuya nodded as he gestured Naruto to come up "Do you know of Hisana?" he asked, Naruto was taken aback by the suddenness of the question as he stood next to him, he knew Hisana was Byakuya's former wife before Unohana.

"I do" he replied coolly.

Byakuya nodded approvingly "There is something you should know" he took a deep breath "I promised her I'd adopt her sister as my sister"

Naruto recoiled mentally at that and took in a breath "As in…you want to adopt her as your sister, thus making me a nephew?" he asked for clarification, his left eyebrow twitched a bit.

Byakuya nodded as Naruto let out a quiet sigh "I'm not going to say I disagree Otou-san." Naruto started "But the Elders wouldn't like tradition ruined, I'm merely voicing a reaction to this action"

Byakuya sighed a little "I know, but."

"A promise must be fulfilled" Naruto said quietly "Very well, but is there another reason why you called me here?" he asked, slightly cautious.

Byakuya responded "She turned up as Rukia Inuzuri at the Shin'Ou Academy" he explained drawing a surprised look from Naruto "I would ask that you remain silent on their being related."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at that "Is that….wise?" he quirked carefully.

Byakuya looked slightly reluctant on that that question "For the best" he said in a tone that left no argument, Naruto now knew he was trespassing on dangerous grounds as he was careful with his Otou-san's past.

Naruto nodded in acceptance before leaving the shrine, a small sigh exited his throat as he turned his gaze to the sky for a few moments before deciding to meet Rukia ahead of Byakuya.

In the Noble district of the Serietei, one figure moved with nervousness and attempted to calm down her senses, she tugged at her new Shinigami uniform and set it straight as she tightened her white obi and made her way to the Kuchiki Clan Compound.

The now Rukia Kuchiki was worried, not over being accepted but rather over being compared to the others. Oh she knew who Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana was; rumors were a very moving thing in the Academy. She had heard moreover he was a powerful Shinigami who had graduated in less then a year at the Shin'Ou Academy, and was considered the Strongest Fuku-taicho in the Goteijuusantai though few outside of his division had seen his strength.

He was remarkable in all areas of the Shinigami arts, a true prodigy.

She felt as if Naruto overshadowed her in ways.

Too wrapped up in her own thoughts, she bumped into someone rounding the corner "Ah I'm sorry, I-"

A chuckle broke her frantic but polite apologizing "It's alright, I can see you were deep in thought"

Rukia nodded as she looked to see who it was, and nearly gasped.

Naruto smiled a bit "So you must be Rukia-san, the new clan member, ne?"

Rukia gulped away her nervousness and nodded with a confident look breaking across her face "I am" she stated, and kept up a strong look "I am Nii-Sama's sister, Rukia Kuchiki"

Naruto nodded with a smile on his face "Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana, current Nibantai Fuku-taicho" her eyes widened as she had not met Naruto nor seen his photo.

"I was on my way to pick you up, mind if I show you the way?" he asked politely.

Too shocked for words over his polite attitude, she nodded the next second as Naruto lead her "Do you have an idea of what Division you will be placed in?" he asked with a hint of curiosity.

Rukia shook her head "No, Nii-Sama will be telling me when I arrive" she explained getting a look of understanding from Naruto. Rukia said "Since I'm Nii-Sama's sister…that makes you…"

"An adopted nephew" he responded lightly amused at the sound of that.

Rukia smiled a bit which surprised Naruto inwardly; he had heard she would have tough time adjusting to the Kuchiki Clan. The Elders were somewhat angry as the Clan traditions were ignored, Clan Elders were not arrogant or stupid, but rather just wanted to uphold their image as law users.

"Here we are" Naruto gestured briefly as he opened the gates and lead her across the courtyards, Rukia was awed by the beauty of the gardens as the sakura trees were swaying gently to the wind.

Naruto cut her from her musings "Follow me to Otou-san's study, he'll most likely be there" Rukia looked slightly sheepish as she followed, a nervous look crossed her face.

Naruto noted from the surroundings, that there were a few discontent looks among Kuchiki members, murmuring spread of how she was from the Rukongai.

Entering into a hall, Naruto gently said "Rukia-san" she looked up at Naruto as he spoke "Don't listen to what others say, what matters is what you think of yourself" he advised.

Rukia thought on that a moment and took a deep breath to relieve herself of some of the nervousness that had built up in her system. She nodded gratefully to Naruto for the advice.

Naruto smiled as he turned and lead her down the hall "This is it" he knocked on the door once.

"Come in"

The tone was cold making Rukia slightly fearful, Naruto got her attention "Remember, confidence" he reminded.

Rukia was slightly confused, why was Naruto helping her? She decided to ask later as she nodded and went through the door, it clicked shut showing that privacy was wanted.

Naruto sighed a bit, knowing something was going to be very hard in the future. He waited outside the hall for a few minutes and out came Rukia and Byakuya.

"Otou-san" Naruto greeted "I see you met Rukia-san"

Byakuya nodded and in a cold tone said "Can you show her to her room?" he asked his son, Naruto raised an eyebrow mentally, since when did he use a cold tone so much? He'd have to ask his Okaa-san later.

"Follow me please" he said politely as Rukia followed Naruto, turning a corner, Naruto noted that she now looked a little paler then usual "Rukia-san?" he asked, Rukia snapped out of her thoughts and Naruto gestured for her to follow. She nodded as she was lead to a room, Naruto asked "What division were you placed in?"

Rukia responded after the long silence "Jusanbantai, Ukitake-Taicho"

Naruto smiled at the name "That's my Kyoufou's division" he responded with a light chuckle, which shocked Rukia to see a slight laugh from a Kuchiki Clan member.

"Ukitake-Taicho is your Kyoufou?" she voiced incredulously, Naruto smiled with a nod as he stopped and slid open a door to reveal Rukia's room. "As is Shunshui-Taicho" he ended getting a now dumbfounded look from Rukia.

He laughed his ass off mentally at her reactions "This'll be your room, if you need any advice you can find me" Rukia smiled with a nod "Thank you for your help" she bowed appreciatively.

Naruto began to walk away until Rukia observed her room and murmured "Needs more Chappy" she muttered as Naruto stopped and raised a brow as he walked back to Rukia "Chappy?" he asked, being rather…cautious.

Rukia beamed with a smile as she took a notebook out of nowhere showing a crudely drawn bunny rabbit "This is Chappy!" she exclaimed.

Naruto blinked a few times, but he heard Kurama dying of laughter inside his head at this bad drawing.

"Cute.." he muttered with a small sweat drop on the back of his head, Rukia nodded happily as she entered her room and slid the door shut.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHH! CHAPPY? OH GOOD KAMI-SAMA! FREAKING HILARIOUS!" Kurama wheezed with laugher as he thumped the ground with his fists.

Naruto for one, twitched a few times before turning heel and leaving. And grumbled about rabbits and poorly drawn pictures.

Naruto let out a small sigh as he entered the gardens. It was time for the Patrol Corps; he left in a shunpo following a gentle rush of wind.

(Six Months Later)

He struck again

Naruto shook his head, looking across the Serietei in both a serious look and yet contemplative at the same time. Aizen, he sighed inwardly as he leaned back in a tree. The graduation had happened but a few days ago, but one other event had happened that made its way through the Shin'Ou Academy.

A Hollow Attack on a class of in training Shinigami happened several weeks back. the report itself left a bad taste in Naruto's mouth. Apparently, the hollows were able to turn invisible and hide their reiatsu. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the Junibantai Taicho and Second Head of the SRDI (Shinigami Research and Development Center), had stated that new hollow breed must have been on the rise, residing in the sandy pits of Hueco Mundo (Hollow World).

But the attack was not what ticked Naruto off. It being orchestrated by Aizen Sosuke, that was the point here. He showed up at the "Last" moment possible to save several students who had earlier, combined their strength to cast a Hado no Sanjuuichi: Shakkaho to district a large hollow that was bearing on them and the class examiner, Shishui Hisagi. It was a classic in the shinobi hand book, be the knight in shining armor to earn the trust of naïve students.

Naruto himself overhead about how powerful Aizen was when the students were saved, from a red head named Abari Renji. He had been a classmate of Rukia's before she skipped the rest of the year.

Speaking of Rukia, he had gotten off fairly well with Rukia as a friend given she was his adopted aunt. He sighed slightly; Rukia was viewed on coldly by Byakuya. He had talked to his Okaa-san earlier about this, and found out he swore a promise on his parents grave that he would uphold the rules, no matter what.

He was being held back by on a former love of his life, Hisana Kuchiki, making it difficult for him to take sides in the matter. Naruto regularly gave advice to Rukia, but she was starting to build walls around herself. Kaien Shiba was helping Rukia as well during her time in the Jusanbantai by training with her regularly and sharing his views of strength, life and death in the Soul Society.

Shaking that off, Naruto remembered the day of the graduation….

Flashback, Graduation Day a few weeks ago

Naruto stood behind Soifon, idly watching the Shinigami hopefuls that came through with each Zanpakuto awakening. He sighed mentally, during this time frame; Fukutaicho's were allowed to display their Zanpakuto's as well as taicho's.

Shinigami took their turns displaying their Zanpakutos one after another. Arguably though, the Nibantai were the most secretive of their Zanpakuto's due to the nature of their jobs in assassination and execution.

"Quite a day, isn't it?" Soifon mused aloud to Naruto without looking behind herself.

He responded calmly "So it is…" he noticed that there were the several graduates that fended off a Large hollow that has saved Shishui Hisagi.

The first was a small girl who had black hair tied into a bun; she stood at a height of 4'11 and seemed to have a childish look.

Next was a man with red hair tied in a pineapple style and had a fierce look about him. He stood at a height of 6.2.

Last was a man who seemed to be a mediator, not being the one to fight. He had blond hair that was shortened and had blue eyes with a smile on his face. they all wore Shinigami outfits with white obis.

He then saw a very familiar figure come up to the stage, and narrowed his eyes mentally at the man.

Aizen Sosuke smiled at the graduation class, but Naruto could tell his brown eyes flickered to the graduates he had just identified. Those were the eyes of a predator finding its prey, and he was going to play with them….

"Welcome all, today to you. I present to you my Zanpakuto" there were whispers and Naruto could have sworn he heard a bunch of fan girls sigh at the sight of the intellectual Taicho.

Naruto mentally twitched at this point.

Aizen held a sword in reverse facing pointed down wards. The sword was a katana that had a hexagonal like hilt and a green handle.

"Kudekero, Kyoka Suigetsu" (Shatter, Mirror Flower, Water Moon)

Then a mist came out from the sword as it shattered into pieces getting oohs and awes from the Shinigami to be.

"Can anyone tell me what type of Zanpakuto this is?"

The red haired man looked sheepish or seemingly unsure of himself "a water type?" he guessed based on the name.

A few chuckles came at that, Aizen smiled kindly "Partially correct" he started "Kyoka Suigetsu is an illusion based that uses diffused reflections of mist and fog to confuse the enemy and make them attack one another" his Zanpakuto reformed in his right hand and he sheathed it with a click. He gave a polite smile and bowed appreciatively to the crowd for

Naruto frowned mentally as this was odd, taicho's, no scratch that, nor would any Shinigami reveal the full abilities of their Zanpakuto's.

He stopped mentally for a moment; there was a flicker of discomfort in his mind.

`Tsukuyomi…can you-'

"I have it, I'll check it out"

Naruto turned off his mental connection to Tsukuyomi, something was happening.

Naruto's Mindscape

Tsukuyomi looked around warily, her black eyes scanning the tree lines for any intruders "Guys…"

Yamayana Yarayishii nodded "I felt it as well" Kurama nodded in agreement "And here it comes now…" he murmured just as a figure came out of the tree line.

It was a woman who was dressed in a silver robe that was over a light tan kimono, clutching a very familiar katana in her hand. She had light blue hair that was tied into a ponytail which stopped at her mid back.

"What in…"

Tsukuyomi eyed the woman coldly "Leave, this mind is not your own." She said in the same look on her face "I am not as merciful as these two".

Yamayana Yarayishii scowled as the woman's eyes widened "Impossible…"

Kurama narrowed his eyes as she continued "My powers, they do not work on you?" the woman locked eyes with Tsukuyomi.

"Who are you?"Kurama questioned, he tensed his muscles, preparing for a situation gone bad.

"Kyoka...Suigetsu…" she murmured aloud moments later, answering the question, looking as a mix of shock and confusion.

"Isn't that, Aizen's…?" Kurama started "Zanpakuto!" his eyes snapped open in shock "Tsukuyomi-san, what are her abilities?" he turned his head to Tsukuyomi, as he was not overhearing the graduation ceremony.

Tsukuyomi ignored Kuramaa as a familiar blade materialized in her left hand "As I said, leave!" she stepped forward "You will not trespass again" she hissed out before the area was engulfed in light.

End Flashback.

Naruto felt a wind pass him and made his high ponytail sway slightly, he sighed running a hand through his hair. Tsukuyomi forced the Zanpakuto out of Naruto's mindscape, but however since then, Aizen had not changed his demeanor by a fracture.

Was he so sure in Kyoka Suigetsu abilities that no other Zanpakuto would oppose him?

Naruto once again sighed and felt a hell butterfly land on his left shoulder as he began to listen. A minute later, he was off to the Nibantai in a series of shunpo.

Thus, it began….the blades slow descent would come soon….


	9. Chapter 9

(Fifty Years Later)

Time is a mark of passage. So much can happen and it seems as if it is but a simple flash of a moment. We are after all, but a moment, a single nanosecond in the life a galaxy. It's this wording that can describe Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana's life. Especially when it came to dealing with Aizen Sosuke, since the man had begun to simmer down on his manipulation of events such as the Kaien Shiba incident which had earned its name. A mysterious hollow had arisen, killing several squads of the Jusantai, including Kaien's wife. Naruto had been assigned to the area two weeks earlier and purified the hollow using a Kido.

This of course saved the man, but Naruto had already concluded that there would not be such fast development among hollows in less than the ten years he was here. Connecting it to Aizen was simple as he had listened in on many of the man's meetings between Gin Ichimaru and Tousen Kaname. However this had a backlash effect on the Soul Society.

The Shiba clan decided to leave due to the death of the clan head's wife. Basically saying that they no longer wanted their numbers in danger, not to mention the bitter feelings that had risen up for the remaining of the clan.

Naruto himself didn't like this, Aizen had maneuvered the Shiba clan into a position that he wanted, but for what reason?

Said Kuchiki Heir was now pondering on all past events at the Sokoyu hill, sitting off the edge with a single leg dangling off it. All of it, he could only conclude that Aizen's plans were centered on Rukia, and her graduate classmates.

Yet nothing on what he wanted, motive was very vague. The former shinobi sighed softly at this point, fifty years passing and something bothered Naruto, as though a great storm was going to kick up.

This bad feeling stemmed from the fact that Rukia Kuchiki was overdue from her time in the human world. Sooner or later, things were gonna get shot to hell.

Sorting out his thoughts minutes later in the early morning light, he got up and vanished in a shunpo. After a few minutes, he arrived at a private home that was at least a few clicks from the Nibantai. He entered through the door and closed it behind him, making his way to the kitchen; he began to make breakfast which consisted of French toast with banana slices and some coffee.

"Naruto-kun?"

Said Kuchiki-Unohana turned to see Soifon in a bathrobe but still had her bandages for her ponytails on, she wiped her eyes once to get rid of the blurry look in her eye, Naruto smiled a bit "Hey, sorry if I woke you up" he apologized while she chuckled "It's not every day that you get breakfast made by a noble" she point out.

Naruto feigned a mock hurt look which she took amusement in, after years of getting close to Naruto, she had found out he had other talents besides the Shinigami arts, cooking was a surprise, even more she'd been told Naruto actually had talent in other areas that made her amused at the fact a noble would make breakfast despite the fact he had servants to do the job for him.

The slight sound of a clink echoing the room from the plate reminded Naruto of the night that he had first used Tsukuyomi since unlocking her abilities.

(Flashback-Forty Nine Years Ago, Forest Outskirts)

IF a Kuchiki cursed, people notice. One Naruto Kuchiki Unohana was doing that in his mind quite a bit as he and just returned from a patrol and had been assigned in the real world and was recalled for a dangerous situation developing in the Serietei.

A hollow had been reported to be killing off members of the Jusantai, his Kyoufou's division. He swiftly Shunpoed after his arrival to the area where he sensed two reiatsu's rising and continued Shunpoing.

Ukitake Juushiro watched in a grim fashion at the tentacle like hollow that had several legs that had hands instead of paws, and had an orange topped mask.

"Kaien-Dono, I will go and check things out first" Rukia started as he began to unsheathe her katana. Kaien did not hear as he kept his attention solely on the hollow "Taicho" he began to speak quietly as his look became a darker one "Please let me go alone"

Ukitake hesitated as he closed his eyes in apparent thought, after a moment he replied softly "Alright".

In a rustle of leaves, Kaien vanished in a shunpo to the ground to face Metastacia, for a few moments he eyed the hollow with a hidden rage in his eyes.

"So you're here…eh boy?" Metastacia voiced with in a throaty manner.

His attention turned to a ragged shikkashou on the ground with a katana next to it "How many Shinigami have you eaten?" he asked calmly, but one could detect the undertone of rage in it as his bangs hid his eyes from view.

"Well now…" Metastacia murmured in a mock thoughtful tone "Sorry, I don't remember the number" he ended in a mocking manner in between the dark chuckle he gave.

"Have you regretted it, even once?" Kaien asked softly, almost in a somber manner.

"That's a stupid question boy" Metastacia responded in an underlying sarcastic tone "I have a heart just like you people" a sneer was evident in the manner of which it was said "There hasn't been a night I haven't regretted after eating Shinigami. Even now I do…" Kaien stiffened his spine though he did not show it.

"..Regret not manipulating that woman Shinigami before eating her" he finished, pointedly at Kaien.

"You controlled Miyako and made her kill her comrades…" he whispered, concluding the hollow's actions.

"Controlled?" Metastacia questioned with a slight laugh "That's not it, at that time, I was inside the woman" the smug tone didn't help Kaien stop from clenching his fists.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to show you the moment I consumed her and returned to this form" a psychotic, mocking laughter echoed from Metastacia, it rung in Kaien's ears as he withdrew his Zanpakuto as his spiritual pressure flared giving him a bluish glow.

He disappeared as the Metastacia screamed in pain of having two limbs cut off. Kaien Shunpoed above to grab one of it's tentacles, but a flash of speed grabbed him by the back of his collar and yanked him back about fifteen feet, surprising him and Ukitake's eyes widened as did Rukia.

"Baka" Naruto muttered as he released the man he thought of as a brother "Only you would be this idiotic" he instated coolly.

"Kuchiki-san, what the hell are you doing! I was going to kill the hollow!"

Naruto looked unperturbed by the outburst "I know Miyako is dead, I had asked a few members of the Jusantai" he said in a quiet tone while Rukia up in the trees flinched "Do you really think she would want you to throw away your life all for killing a single hollow?" he asked rather harshly "Is killing a single hollow really worth it?".

Kaien fell silent at his words, wincing inwardly "Do you think she wants to see that look on your face?" he asked lastly while Kaien's eyes widened to himself, he hated acting in anger and cold when it came to the subject of those close to him.

Somewhat reluctant, he sighed aloud "Can you handle this?" his tone was unusually soft while Naruto nodded in affirmation as he jumped up to Ukitake and Rukia, he didn't speak, he just kept his eyes on the fight.

"Kaien-Dono…" Rukia started while he shook his head, no talking now.

"Aww….what a touching scene" the hollow stated in a sarcasm dripping tone "ARE you finished? I want to retain my lunch" Kaien grinded his teeth at that statement, Ukitake watched on, making sure that his Fuku-Taicho would not attack in a rage.

Naruto didn't even react as he gripped Tsukuyomi "Your quite odd for a hollow that can possess people" the sound of the blade being unsheathed echoed in the forest while the two's eyes widened in shock. Except for Kaien who looked on in a somber fashion.

"Coming here earlier, I had discovered bodies with slits in their arms, the odd thing about the gashes was the fact they had traces of hollow in them" he explained calmly.

"Quite impressive for a Gaki" Metastacia stated dismissively "I believe it's time for you to die!" one of the tentacles lashed out at Naruto who murmured "Capture those under your gaze, Tsukuyomi."

Tsukuyomi hadn't changed much except for the white tassel at the pommel and a fox head lucky charm hanging off of the hilt, the blade pulsed with white energy as the tentacle impaled Naruto through the stomach.

"Naruto!" Rukia yelled, total shock over riding her feelings. Kaien was as well; believe that Naruto would have no problem in taking down the hollow. However, only Ukitake saw that knowing smile as he turned his head slightly. A soft smile spread his lips as the visage of Naruto started to crack and shattered like glass.

"W-what?" Metastacia stated in a confused manner, but it hid that sense of fear that was going through his body.

"Illusions are wonderful things, aren't they?" a rhetorical question was asked to the hollow as it turned "You've already seen my blade, and you are already trapped" the glowing got brighter from his blade before it pulsed several times.

The three noted that unlike Naruto's other three, Tsukuyomi's release was much more calm and had a sense of comfort to it, it felt like it and a lot more power beneath the surface.

Metastacia found himself in the same area he was, except the world he was seeing had a black coloring for the trees and the ground while the sky was a blood red and the moon was a piercing white color.

"Wh-what is…?"

"This is my world" Naruto stepped out of a door made of light, noting he had no Zanpakuto at his side "Here, I am Kami" the hollow's eyes would have widened if one saw it "I know Aizen is responsible for your creation" he saw the limbs stiffening and he knew he hit the mark.

"For all the lives you've taken…You will suffer what you did unto them" Naruto started to walk away as the Metastacia tried attacking, but could not as if he were bound in some stasis.

"Only Seventy-Two hours to go" was the last words that Metastacia had heard before his very being was overridden with pain.

On the outside, Kaien, Rukia and Ukitake were confused as to what was happening for. Naruto and the hollow known as Metastacia had frozen up; their thoughts were shattered when a blood curling scream came from the hollow as it seemingly writhed in pain.

Rukia felt a tinge of fear seep through her being as she heard the hollow's scream, Kaien felt some fear and oddly some satisfaction. Ukitake was wondering what happened as Naruto stepped forward while the hollow panted.

"Y-you bastard! You should not have that power!" it roared while Naruto seemingly ignored the hollow "N, no wonder he-" the Kuchiki-Unohana had decided not to let the hollow continue, as he wanted his tracking Aizen to stay secret.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Kuzu-Ryu-Sen" Naruto intoned softly as he vanished in a shunpo and reappeared in the air and nine unseen slashes were barely noticed, except by Ukitake who currently was in shock. He had barely seen the attack itself, what was this?

Naruto disappeared after the slashes with Tsukuyomi's Shikai deactivated and sheathed it into the white sheath. A crack was slowly forming through the Metastacia's mask and then, it happened.

Blood spewed from its limbs as several gashes appeared and the mask was slashed in half as the body fell to the ground pathetically.

Metastacia disappeared in spirit particles as it began to rain heavily, when it was finally gone, Naruto didn't even turn.

Ukitake Shunpoed down to Naruto as Rukia and Kaien followed.

"Naruto-kun…what was that?" the Taicho, being his Kyoufou voiced in a concerned manner. Naruto smiled a bit "Tsukuyomi is capable of illusions" he patted the pommel where no tassel was there now "one of the strongest is it's ability to transfer people or hollows into a seventy two hour illusion over the span of three seconds" he explained while their eyes widened, he knew there was another question wanting to be asked.

"And yes, I tortured him with the illusion of the people he had harmed" that statement made them somewhat pale and Rukia trembled at that thought while Ukitake was disturbed at this turn of events.

"Taicho" Kaien started; getting his attention "I'd like to make a funeral procession for Miyako-Chan" he stated quietly while the tuberculosis infected Taicho nodded in understanding and gave the man leave to go.

"Naruto-kun, you'll have to write out the report for this, I can do the other half" his Kyoufou stated, coughing a bit in the rain.

Naruto nodded in understanding "And Rukia" he stated, said Shinigami looked at him "I'll see you back home in a bit" he smiled softly before leaving in a shunpo.

Ukitake took one last look at the area where several Shinigami had died and sighed to himself, the report was going to be extensive on this one.

(End Flashback)

Naruto was broke of his musings "Naruto-kun" he looked at her after he had blanked for a moment "You alright?"

Naruto smiled and nodded; mentally chuckling he decided to forget the troubles of the world around him for awhile and decided to have breakfast with the one he loved.

The house was made by Naruto surprisingly; he had acquired many skills back when he did a training trip with Kurama at the age of six, carpentry was a useful skill as only the materials were purchased. It took him over two months with the help of a few select friends, but he finished it in that time frame.

Byakuya was skeptical on having a private location for his son and girlfriend, Soifon. After some lengthy negotiation he agreed with Naruto that he would make the house himself and only material purchased would be a lessened bill.

Unohana herself was glad Naruto found himself for someone, and happily encouraged him to be with Soifon.

Naruto shook his head at his memories; he was an acute negotiator he had to admit. But Aizen had part in what happened in the events those years ago, the Shiba family left for personal reasons though no one could blame them since Miyako was important to Kaien.

Naruto sighed inwardly before sitting down eating his own breakfast, letting troubles slide away.

For awhile at least.

In the office of the Gobantai, privacy was quite a thing for Aizen Sosuke.

Gin had his usual vulpine like grin on his face "Your worried, antcha?" he questioned rather cheerfully at Aizen.

"Aizen-Sama has nothing to worry of, Gin" snapped Tousen Kaname, Aizen frowned a bit though he could not see it. He assured himself mentally before speaking.

"The Kuchiki-Unohana's Zanpakuto is most interesting" he spoke up, getting their attention "An illusion based much like my own" this elected a chuckle from Gin as he deiced to make his comment known "the kiddo tortured Metastacia, have to admit, the idea of a seventy-two time frame…" he trailed off, shivering a little not in fear but excitement.

Aizen nodded, he smiled, one of reassurance "We have nothing to worry of Gin" he fixed his glasses "Kyoka Suigetsu's hypnosis is inescapable, it matters not if he has an illusion based Zanpakuto"

Famous last words of Aizen Sosuke

Gin merely grinned while Tousen nodded his approval, obviously not sensing his master's worry. Aizen dismissed his subordinates, he frowned a bit as he reflected on the past actions of Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana. Making himself a cup of tea, he knew Naruto was stronger than he appeared and that would be troublesome to say the least knowing he sparred regularly with his Otou-san.

Swirling the cup a little, he mixed in herbs and the tea, sipping it he sighed aloud. The Kuchiki heir was an enigma, even to him. Deeply analyzing, he noted how well Naruto had hidden emotions even intentions expertly well he had to admit, he was an impressive Shinigami indeed.

Sipping his tea finally, he smiled. Dealing with Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana would be interesting.

Meanwhile, Naruto said his goodbyes to Soifon as she had a Taicho's meeting and Naruto was inwardly worried about the situation with Aizen, he had been too quiet as of recent. That only spelled badly for Naruto.

He thought back to the very stem of how this worrisome idea planted in his head.

(Flashback - Two Months Ago)

"…She's left?" Naruto asked his Kyoufou at the Uganda, talking recently of a new post for Rukia Kuchiki. Ukitake nodded in confirmation as Naruto frowned a bit; this made Ukitake raise a brow "Is something wrong? It's only a month long assignment" he asked from his sitting position on the cushion.

Naruto cursed himself mentally as he leaned back on a post "Just…sudden is all" he replied smoothly. The white haired Taicho raised a brow minutely for a moment before nodding slowly, he shook off his thoughts as he continued "She needs experience despite the training that's been given to her" he pointed out given the fact Naruto had taught Rukia quite a bit since her induction into the Kuchiki family.

To Naruto, it felt like there would be more than just a simple patrol assignment.

"Also, I have heard of Abarai-kun's promotion" Shunshui Kyoryaku noted as he stepped out onto the patio and opened his jug of sake "Has he told Kuchiki-san?" he inquired in a curious manner.

Naruto, knowing that a Fuku-Taicho's position was on par with a noble clan members, shook his head "No, he wants to wait until Rukia-san comes back from the assignment." He saw Shunshui nod in understanding.

"She'll be surprised" Ukitake muttered under his breath as he shook his head amusedly knowing their relationship as friends back during the academy days.

Naruto only hmmed as he paused in his thoughts, he looked at Shunshui "Um…Kyoufou…" he started rather realizing something.

Shunshui raised a brow as he finished "Aren't you supposed to be doing orientation for the Hachibantai strategists today?" said Taicho paled in realization, Nanao was coming.

Ukitake chuckled at his friends predicament "Oh…why me.." he moaned under his breath before Naruto smiled a bit at his panicky look "It is a wonder he hasn't been killed by her yet" he said in a casual manner to Ukitake who caught on and smiled innocently "Yes, the paperwork for the Sotaicho would be quite stress inducing"

"Wahh! I thought you two were on my side!" Shunshui whined childishly making Ukitake laugh a bit more while Naruto shook his head, he really missed these times when he was with his Kyoufou's.

(End Flashback)

Naruto ended his thoughts as he made his way to the Nibantai, only to have his peaceful walk interrupted by three well known friends

Yawn "Hey kit, good morning" Kurama greeted in his usual fashion, stretching his arms in the morning of his containers mindscape.

Tsukuyomi was looking a little bit disheveled "I confirmed this fox snores like a chainsaw" she muttered under her breath getting an annoyed look from Kyuubi which she ignored in favor of going to listen to the sound of the stream running.

"Meh, not like it's different for me"

Kyuubi gave a flat look at Shiroi Denkou "You're a lightning Zanpakuto, you go through a storm and you barely notice" he pointed out.

Shiroi Denkou sniffed a little indigently "So? Is that any different for Mr. Crushes mountains and creates Tsunami's with the swing of my tail" he countered with a smirk feeling a little smug seeing him twitch.

Naruto heard a *SLAP* *THUD* as Spina Sanguinante made Vines slap the boys across the face followed by her kicking them in the nuts as they withered in pain. Tsukuyomi decided to knock them both on the head to see if that would knock them out.

Naruto rolled his eyes while the banter went on `I can see you guys are starting early' he commented mentally, a little mix of humor into his tone.

… Apparently the attempted knockout didn't as Naruto heard "Hey, what would I be without it?" Kurama asked with a grin on his face, it was immediately dropped for a serious look "I know that feeling, remember I live inside of you".

"Stay calm Naruto-kun, have some faith in yourself." Tsukuyomi piped up as she watered her hands in the stream with a content sigh.

`I do' Naruto remarked calmly `I merely worry for those that are close to me' he thought of mostly his parents and his godfathers along with a few friends he had made in the Goteijuusantai.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was the Taicho of the Jubantai; he was a prodigy that even Naruto had come to respect. The Kuchiki-Unohana hit off well with Toshiro, some even went as far as calling them the Prodigy Brothers, since Toshiro's graduation a year after Rukia, he had even become very good friends with the Taicho.

Next was Hisagi Shuuhei, the current Kyubantai Fuku-Taicho. He had graduated about a year or two after the hollow incident and found that he actually upheld Tousen Kaname's philosophy unlike the man in question. Naruto had to guess that Tousen had actually cut down those who were of the Goteijuusantai.

Renji Abarai was recently promoted of the Rokubantai; he had occasional encounters with the fiery tempered man. They sparred every once in awhile, but not much was known about him other than what Rukia had spoken of.

Kira Izuru was a former of the Yonbantai and Gobantai, now he was in the Sanbantai under Ichimaru Gin. Naruto talked to him more than a few time, he wasn't much of a socializing person but talked to him when the chance came up.

But mostly, he was concerned for Soifon

Naruto sighed to himself softly and started on the paperwork early in the morning. The Kuchiki-Unohana felt confident in his skills and faith in his friends, looking out the window a slight smile tugged at his lips, he knew he could count on his own sensei and his Zanpakuto for the future.

Soifon walked down the hall of the Nibantai in her usual uniform, she got greetings of respect from those who and passed. Since Naruto's starting seeing Soifon, he had told her that a commander who knows the members of their division will win you their respect and give you two hundred percent work every time, even in the end.

She had to admit, that was a good saying. But now, she was having quite a wrestling match inside of her. Naruto had grown to be an older brother of sorts to Rukia, helping her when he could and given advice even.

The last meeting of taicho's had gone well, but the main topic was Rukia Kuchiki's overstaying in the human world, and she had to admit, why fuss over a single Shinigami? Even if it was a noble clan member.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, Soifon reflected on her relationship with Naruto. It was a long term one and safe to say…third base was there...

A light flush found a way to her face before the Nibantai Taicho shrugged it off moments later. Far from being an arrogant, snobbish noble, he was gentle, honest and above all things, calm beyond what she knew.

Sliding the door open to the fukutaicho's office, Soifon stepped in and closed the door behind her. Naruto looked up from his paperwork that he had been doing the last two hours, it was now a bit past ten in the morning, it was a quick meeting Soifon had been to.

"Naruto-Fuku-Taicho" she informed, obviously keeping up with the fact they had a Fuku-Taicho/Taicho relationship "the Taicho's meeting went alright as of current" Soifon frowned momentarily but banished it milliseconds later as she continued "It's been decided on the matter of Rukia" she saw him raise an eyebrow, enquiring as to what was going to happen "the Central 46 has decided to arrest Rukia Kuchiki".

Soifon saw no visible reaction other than both eyebrows raised in surprise, her lips twitched in amusement at how well he guarded himself, Naruto nodded slowly, but was wondering why the Central 46 would bring about punishment on Rukia, while she did break a minor law of the Soul Society for staying an extended time in the human world. The usual punishment was sealing off of powers for the overstaying, for a month at least.

But why warrant the Central 46's attention on such a minor offense?

Naruto sighed inwardly and nodded to Soifon, sensing that she was not finished with her statement.

"The Sotaicho has approved the request that Kuchiki-Taicho, Renji-Fuku-Taicho and you are to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki within the next three hours." She finished.

Naruto nodded slowly as Soifon sensed his wanting to be alone to his thoughts, she left him but with a small smile that he returned.

Naruto ceased it as the door closed; his usual calm look came up. He looked out the window and felt a foreboding feeling in his stomach, the hammer's fall had come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I'm going to say this "plums" do me a favor and SHUT THE FUCK UP! Ok I know that he doesn't do anything yet. Don't you Fucking get it? If he acts on it then Aizen will accelerate his plans and then FUCKING CANNON DOESN"T HAPPEN YOU IDEOT! I ACTUALLY LIKE THE CANNON OF BLEACH UNLIKE HOW I HATE THE CANNON OF NARUTO SO **_**SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm THE ONE WRITING THIS STORY AND JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T GET THE POINT THAT THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN UP TO CHAPTER 13 BY SOMEBODY ELSE BECAUSE I ADOPTED IT! I AM MEARLY EDITING IT RIGHT NOW AND ADDING MY OWN STUFF IN BECAUSE I DON"T WANT TO CHANGE TOO MUCH OF IT BECAUSE I LIKED THE ORRIGIONAL COPY!**_

**Ok that's out of the way so on a smaller note to those of you saying that he should have only 2 Zanpakuto's I just want to tell you that each of the four is used for different situations that will arrive in the future that I think they will fit in nicely with. Yes I know it's OP… BUT I like those kinds of stories…**

**Anyway Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or Bleach.**

(3 Hours Later – Main Senkaimon Gate)

A soft sigh did nothing to quell the feeling of dread in Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana's stomach. He glanced at Renji who was polishing his Zanpakuto clean. A small part of him practically screamed that this was Aizen's doing, sending three Fuku-Taicho's and a Taicho to pick up a simple unseated Shinigami despite it being a noble clan member.

And the third member?

Kaien Shiba, apparently he had caught wind of what had happened with Rukia and was quite, suffice to say pissed if lack for a better word. He recalled his Otou-san working it out with the Sotaicho, and quite frankly he believed that Yamamoto would allow it. Given the fact that he had a quite a relationship with Rukia, it would be easier to bring her in and make the punishment a bit more lenient.

Naruto sensed two reiatsu sources moving toward the area and Byakuya along with Kaien flickered into view.

"Kaien-Fuku-Taicho?" Renji perked up in surprise that the Jusantai second in command was coming "The Sotaicho allowed you to come?"

Said Fuku-Taicho merely shrugged in response "Said it would be easier in bringing back Kuchiki-san" he replied, getting an understanding nod from the red haired man.

He looked at Naruto "And I suppose since you've helped her a bit, Sotaicho probably went along with the same reason"

Naruto didn't show any reaction but raised a brow in a curious fashion "Someone suggested it?" he queried.

Kaien looked at him confusingly "Yeah, Aizen-Taicho suggested it" his turned expectant while Naruto didn't react, but nodded understandingly.

Naruto grimaced mentally as this would allow Aizen to perform counter measures with his plans. The Kuchiki-Unohana sighed mentally before he heard Renji speak "Taicho, what are our orders on this retrieval?"

Byakuya spoke up in his usual manner "Retrieval of Rukia" Naruto noted no suffix in the name "And disabling of whoever has taken her power" that got some looks while Naruto didn't even react to the that ending statement, reading the reports, he coincided that Aizen had manipulated the reports using Kyoka Suigetsu to misrepresent what they really said.

Naruto sighed mentally; working for over sixty years in keeping up a façade was really wearing him out. Shaking that thought off, he returned his senses to the now opened up Senkaimon.

As Naruto stepped in along with Byakuya, Kaien and Renji, knowing from this moment on….the game was on…

(Karakura Cho – Real World, Several hours Later)

Rukia Kuchiki set down the letter that Ichigo Kurosaki would soon look at. Everything went so wrong in one night, she thought to herself as she made her ways past the rooms of Isshin Kurosaki, the overenthusiastic Otou-san of the family she had been staying with and silently thanked the man before passing the rooms of Yuzu and Karen Kurosaki. These were Ichigo's younger siblings, thanking them as well to herself, she made her way out of the clinic and ran, beginning to muse it had all gone wrong in a single night.

After dispatching several hollows, she and come across one that was avoiding her senses. While tracking it, her senses were blocked by an unknown source of reiatsu, surprisingly it was Ichigo.

Thinking that she didn't have to rely on Naruto's training, she had underestimated the hollow's capabilities. Injured during the fight, she had no choice but to transfer her powers to the orange haired boy, as a result he had only survived by the devil's luck in facing hollows.

Shaking that off as she closed the door behind herself, she began to run down the street side

.

Unbeknown to her, some were watching.

Renji scanned the area with his newly bought glasses from the Gin Tanabo (Silver Dragonfly). It was designed to track specific reiatsu signatures and as a result was very useful in tracking targets. He pushed them up after sighting Rukia.

"Taicho, I found her. But she's in a….."

"Gigiai?" Kaien stated confusedly, he looked at Renji "According to the report, she lost her powers. Shouldn't they be back by now?" he asked, perplexed about a development like this.

Renji only sighed aloud as Byakuya spoke up "Corner her, we'll find out on a later analysis" he said to Kaien who nodded and vanished in a shunpo to go confront Rukia first.

"Contact Naruto, he can stop the search" the Taicho of the Rokubantai informed him.

Renji got up from his crouch and pressed the communicator on his neck, doing it twice he got static and cursed to himself "Sorry Taicho, something's interfering with the communicator" he replied, making him frown slightly at that, most likely reiatsu discharges in the area were interfering.

"He will arrive, once he senses reiatsu from the area" Byakuya decided finally before he vanished in a shunpo as did Renji in conjunction.

(With Naruto – Two Clicks Away)

Naruto pushed aside a bush that was covering a tree parting; he had been scanning the area for reiatsu signatures and had discovered one, though his Otou-san did not seem to detect it.

Shaking that off, he found his way to a moon illuminated clearing. The grass swayed gently in the slighted breeze. Expanding his senses, he zeroed them in on an expertly hidden individual.

He looked towards a darkened area of the forest as if he were expecting someone there.

"Ma ma, so troublesome" the jovial tone cut in through the night as Naruto's left eyebrow twitched at the comment. Observing the newcomer, he wore a bucket hat with green stripes and white as well. Next he had and green jacket with a similar colored haori and gi. Next he had geta's and a cane; he could see bangs of pale blond hair and grey eyes that were hidden under the hat.

Naruto smiled pleasantly "And who might you be?" he asked coolly, he remained calm at the appearance of this stranger and decided to bait out some information.

"Hmm…shouldn't one introduce themselves before asking of others?"

Naruto chuckled, that made the man look surprised at the fact a Fuku-Taicho would be so relaxed around a stranger "Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana, Fuku-Taicho of the Nibantai" he wasn't so sure that the man had stiffened his spine, but detected a miniscule reaction in his reiatsu.

"Ah…a noble then" he remarked in a murmur, his grey eyes steeled for a moment and looked to Naruto to find him gone.

"What-" before he could figure out what was going on, Naruto reappeared in front of the man, Tsukuyomi drawn in the blink of an eye.

"Capture those under your gaze, Tsukuyomi" Naruto intoned softly as all the bucket hat wearing man saw was darkness.

(About Two-Three Clicks away (Kilometers)

Kaien perked up when he thought he sensed Naruto's Zanpakuto being released but shrugged it of in favor of focusing on the situation. Sensing Renji's rising reiatsu, he quickly placed a hand on his shoulder "I'll confront Rukia-san, she'd be more likely to come along with us rather then get violent" he remarked while Renji lowered Zabimaru's sealed form and nodded his understanding, if Rukia came in more easily then she would get a lowered sentence.

Kaien looked at Byakuya who nodded his agreement, the Fuku-Taicho grinned and gave a mock salute before flickering out in a shunpo. Byakuya sighed internally, he had to admit, he was grateful that Naruto didn't wind up like his sensei: Kyuubi. He twitched his left eyebrow, the eccentric attitude of the fox was a bit….odd to say the least.

Kaien appeared behind Rukia as she ran "Oi! Rukia-san!" he bellowed, making her jump 10+ feet in the air and stammered out "K-Kaien-Fuku-Taicho what are you-"

Kaien rubbed the back of his head with a sigh "we've been sent to retrieve you" he cut in, his tone being more professional which surprised Rukia.

"We've?" she questioned, slightly worried as she sensed someone behind her, turning heel, she found Renji Abarai looking at her, slightly bored.

"Yo" he greeted simply, then looked away since it had been over forty years since he last talked to Rukia whose eyes widened.

"I believe that is enough" cut in a slightly annoyed toned voice, it sent shivers up her spine as she turned slowly in shock.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

Her Nii-Sama.

"N-Nii-Sama" she said above a whisper. Kaien looked around and coughed, a few moments later he cursed "Damnit, where is Naruto-san? He makes damn good entrances" he muttered while Renji groaned under his breath, Naruto had the audacious timing known to the Goteijuusantai, he showed up at the right moment.

"Naruto is here?" she asked, shocked that two Fuku-Taicho's and one third seat along with a Taicho would be sent to retrieve her.

Renji just nodded mutely while Kaien sighed aloud and looked at Byakuya who frowned for a moment until a thunderous crash rung through the area and they looked to see something they'd never expect.

A teen with orange spiky hair much like Kaien's hairstyle. Renji blinked a few times seeing his massive Zanpakuto "Is that your brother?" he asked bluntly while Kaien twitched, Rukia giggled to herself despite the situation.

Byakuya merely raised one of his brows and looked between the two; he silently admitted that they looked similar….

The orange haired boy mere ignored the looks while Kaien started "I'll take this one, Kuchiki-Taicho" he unsheathed Nejibana and Rukia looked shocked.

"And who the hell are you?" interrupted Renji, rudely as to who this kid was and what was up with his massive spiritual pressure.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" he proclaimed "And I'm…."

"Going to kick your ass!" said in unison, Ichigo and Kaien. The two glared at each other while some sort of tension took over.

"Stop copying me!" the two yelled again in unison, growling.

Rukia clamped a hand over her mouth while Renji slapped his forehead mumbling about "There are two of them".

Byakuya twitched a little at their similarities and was pretty sure he did not want two Kaien Shiba's to exist.

"You're dead!" they yelled while Kaien proceeded to clash blades against Ichigo, reiatsu rising slow, unaware of what would happen in the future.

(With Naruto)

The man looked around to find himself in a world with blood red sky and black clouds, then he saw he was standing on a circle area that was entirely black.

"Welcome"

His head snapped to the voice, grey eyes widened slightly he had not even sensed this individual. Naruto sat with one leg crossed over the other in a chair with two cups of tea and a seat for him.

He narrowed his eyes in the slightest as Naruto sipped his tea "Don't give me that look, Urahara Kisuke" he stated casually, not intimidated in the slightest.

Urahara stiffened his spine as Naruto continued "Don't be alarmed, I merely wish to speak with you" the self proclaimed shop keeper stared at Naruto, clearly wondering why a noble clan member was wanting to talk with him, not to mention this kid was a prodigy and Genius in the Shinigami arts, being careful with his tone, he spoke "And what would that be?" he asked, whipping out his fan, slightly surprised that Naruto had actually materialized it for him to use and planned on thanking him later.

The Kuchiki-Unohana merely smiled "One thing, I want to know what you know" he remarked vaguely, being in a cryptic manner.

Urahara looked startled and recomposed, if he didn't go along with this, the situation would end pretty ugly.

(With Kaien)

Kaien panted slightly, this kid was better than he expected; he had already survived several slashes that would have downed a seated Shinigami.

"Are you done yet?" droned Renji in an annoyed fashion.

"Baka!" Kaien yelled, turning at the red haired man with a slightly annoyed look on his face "So? You'd toy with him, and this kid has- whoa!" he dodged to the side at the last second from Ichigo's Zanpakuto

"Don't ignore me!" Ichigo cut in while Kaien grinned "Man kid, you've got the luck of the devil to last this far" he saw the look in Byakuya's eye "But I should end this" he said in a too quick tone, Renji caught this and shook his head amusedly, how Kuchiki and Shiba understood each other, he'd never know.

"Heh, your stick doesn't look like much though" commented Ichigo.

"That would be his sealed state" eyes looked to see Naruto, sitting on the railing next to the road, he had a kunai out and picked casually under his fingernails "You really over estimate your skills and underestimate others, Kaien, your slacking at this rate". Byakuya raised his brows, kunai were rarely ever used by the Nibantai, they were never used after about five to six hundred years ago. An amused thought crossed his mind that Naruto was an old fashioned user of the Nibantai.

"Feh" countered Kaien to Naruto "I was about to release Nejibana (Twisted Flower) anyway"

"Huh?" Ichigo stated confusedly, wondering as to the name "You name your swords?"

Naruto smiled in amusement "Kid" he got his attention "Rukia-san obviously heeded to tell you that we Shinigami have Shikai" he smiled lightly in a reassuring fashion at Rukia, she felt relieved by his presence and he continued "Shikai is a second state of the Zanpakuto, and currently" he twirled the kunai "our power is limited when we come to the human world…" he stopped twirling it as it made a ringing sound that echoed through the area.

"….Our power…is increased by five to ten times alone" he stated softly making Ichigo's eyes wide.

"You lost this battle before it began kid" remarked Renji "Naruto-Fuku-Taicho is one of the three strongest fukutaicho's along with Kaien there" he jutted his chin out with a smug smirk.

Byakuya for once, nodded his agreement; it was stupid to go into a situation that you know nothing of.

"Suiten sakemake, Nejibana" (Rankle the seas and the skies, Twisted Flower).

Ichigo watched, eyes widened as his counterpart held the katana in reverse position and slowly twirled it as a yellowish glow took it over and slowly, it grew into a trident-ji hybrid that had concave shaped blades with a bluish horse tassel and a screw ending to it.

With every movement of the blade, it constantly sounded like waves crashing. Ichigo had no time to react as he shot forward, just barely keeping up as the blade of the halberd sliced into his left arm, Naruto moved his head to watch as he skidded back from the Shinigami group.

"Huh, so why are not fighting then?" Ichigo made it sound like a taunt, to his slight anger, Naruto didn't even react

"A pointless gesture" Naruto remarked calmly "You are an amateur as far as I'm concerned, you have no concept of reiatsu control or battle tactics, Sun Tzu once quoted "Know thyself and know thy enemy, and you need not fear the results of a hundred battles".

Byakuya agreed with that quote, Naruto had actually told him quite a bit about Sun Tzu, and to his reluctance, he admitted that he was indeed a wise man in the ways of war and commanding an army. Yes people, Naruto rubbed off Byakuya.

Before Ichigo responded to that, Kaien swung the halberd and a jet of high pressured water sped towards Ichigo, who in a futile gesture, lifted his massive Zanpakuto to block the water, and it slammed into him with the force of a truck, he was pushed off his feet and sent him rushing back before slamming into a telephone pole.

Kaien sighed `If only there was another way…'he thought grimly, brushing off those thoughts, he began to walk away from the scene.

"I-Ichigo" said worriedly, Rukia, her eyes marred with concern while Byakuya looked on in his apathetic manner.

Naruto sighed inwardly before he sensed a build up of reiatsu, a burst came from the downed Ryoka boy, the string attached to the pommel of the Zanpakuto was torn away as Naruto cocked a brow, interested as he turned his head.

Kaien turned, his eyes widened slightly as Ichigo stood at full height, his head hung.

"I don't know what this power is…" Ichigo shot up his head with a grin. In less than a flash, Kaien was slashed at the shoulder, blood spurted as his eyes widened in shock, this kid had flat out moved at a third seat speed that caught him off guard.

Naruto didn't look surprised as did Byakuya, while Naruto's inward reaction was curious, Kaien staggered back a foot or two.

Ichigo landed behind Kaien, the grin still in place, he pointed the blade at Naruto who looked rather unperturbed by Ichigo's new power.

"You're next"

Naruto snorted inwardly but rose an eyebrow "Let me say something…"

Ichigo charged, preparing to swing his Zanpakuto at Naruto, planning to take off his head.

"Power needs elegance and a storm…"

A mere foot away

"Scalpel and a hammer"

Inches away

"Unrefined"

*CLANG!*

Naruto had unsheathed Shiroi Denkou and blocked the massive blade with no apparent effort. Renji's eyes widened in shock, `Amazing! I didn't even see him draw it' he glanced at Byakuya `Mere inches away and he's blocked that massive Zanpakuto? Man, he's a monster….'

Naruto stared into the shocked eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki, before spinning off the railing, he slammed the pommel of Shiroi Denkou against the side of his head before a solid kick to the chest sent him flying ten feet back.

Naruto stood calmly, when Kurama trained Naruto in ignoring others reiatsu, he really pushed it. Kyuubi actually focused his own killing intent on Naruto; the KI of Kyuubi was past Sotaicho, so at this point, reiatsu flaring rarely ever perturbed Naruto.

"…Honestly, there's a gap between our power and you're obviously not comprehending that"

"Shut up!" Ichigo stated stubbornly "I don't care who you are, a Fuku-Taicho, whatever, I will take Rukia back!"

Naruto sighed softly "commendable determination" he remarked as he knocked away an uppercut of a slash "But only when used wisely" Naruto redirected his sword strike to the ground, using a palm strike with a precise amount of reiatsu, he shattered the Zanpakuto that Ichigo wielded.

"H-how-"

"Simple" Naruto stated "That was just a lump of metal with unrefined power", he pointed at Ichigo's chest "Hado no Yon: Byakuri"

At that, a spear of pale white lightning tore through Ichigo's chest, severing his soul sleep and soul chain. Blood gushed from the wound as he fell to the floor, unmoving as a pool of blood came from under him.

Naruto sighed inwardly but knew he would survive, he was intentionally a few inches off from any vital points, he only wanted to sever the soul sleep and soul chain, which he would survive if he didn't move too much.

"Ichigo!"

Byakuya ignored his sister's cry and observed Ichigo's downed form "You didn't kill him" he stated, a slight frown on his face.

Naruto glanced at his Otou-san "Or orders were Quote Disable the one with Shinigami powers unquote" he added "Whether he lives or dies, is up to him." He sheathed Shiroi Denkou the next moment.

Renji had an awed look on his face while Kaien looked impressed, he checked himself over and found several gashes that his look-alike had made, he whistled to himself, Kukkaku was gonna drag on about this one.

Naruto felt a hand grabbing his ankle and raised one brow in surprise, surviving a wound like that would kill any Shinigami, a Taicho surviving but a newly minted gaki? Surprise surprise.

"Heh…don't talk like I'm not here…" he said, weakly gripping Naruto's ankle.

Renji gaped while Kaien's jaw dropped at how Ichigo was clearly alive and breathing, though it looked like he would die soon with the amount of blood that he had pooling under him.

"My my…no wonder…" Naruto murmured to himself, carefully making sure no one heard him, he spoke louder "With the way you're contracting your muscles, you'll be dead of that wound in the next hour to forty five minutes….."

"Shut…up…"

Rushing of feet was heard as a very familiar shoe kicked off his hand and Naruto was inwardly surprised to see Rukia as the one who did so.

"Stay where you are…Ryoka."

She ignored his protests and looked at Byakuya "Let's go, Nii-Sama" Byakuya said nothing as she continued "There's no need to finish of the boy, he'll die eventually".

Naruto sighed to himself mentally before she continued "My eyes have been opened to his actions, let us return to the Soul Society." She continued "I will humbly atone for my crimes…"

"Oi! Hey Rukia! Rukia, look at me!" he yelled, only to feel his wound open more.

"Fool" Naruto piped up, glancing at Ichigo "You're only digging her grave, as far as I'm concerned" his comment made shock spread his features.

"Don't move!" Rukia yelled, not looking at Ichigo, who fell silent as she was never loud nor angry at him.

"You try moving a single step…you try coming after me." Rukia turned at last, tears forming at the pores of her eyes "I will NOT forgive you, live as long as you will, dying on the ground."

Ichigo stared at her, shocked as it began to rain, almost as if the gods were crying.

"Renji" Byakuya held his fukutaicho's attention "Open a Senkaimon, were returning to the Soul Society" he saw Renji nod and unsheathed Zabimaru.

Naruto stood for a few moments as the Senkaimon formed after Renji stabbed his sword and twisted it like a key and a lock, shogi doors appeared from mid air, opening revealing a white light.

Kaien looked concerned for Rukia, flashing a reassuring smile, he lead her through side by side. Rukia didn't even give a sympathetic glance as Ichigo passed out from his wounds.

Naruto stood in the rain and turned, looking down upon Ichigo "I cannot do anything to save Rukia" he started "My influence may be much in the Soul Society, even more so, I cannot save even a single life with either my Zanpakuto's or my sword style" he bent down a little "But you have that power alone, get stronger and do what I couldn't" he stiffened his spine before turning heel and began to walk to the Senkaimon.

He rummaged through his shikkashou for something and tossed an object over his left shoulder without looking. As he stepped through, a hand shot out and caught the object which contained a healing salve.

The Senkaimon closed up and disappeared as though it weren't there anymore. The figure stepped out, revealing Urahara Kisuke in a rain coat and had an umbrella. He looked at the salve and shook his head; the kid certainly was Unohana's son.

Stuffing it in his gi, he turned his attention to Ichigo, pondering when he had met the Kuchiki.

(Flashback - Naruto's Illusion)

Naruto stared at Urahara, for a few moments no one spoke "You mean to tell me…" he saw Urahara nod slowly as he nervously shifted his feet. Any moment now, Urahara was expecting to die.

"You're a Baka of a genius" he muttered under his breath, rubbing his temple while Urahara simply looked sheepish behind that paper fan of his.

"I know, not one of the best ideas but not much of a choice either" pointed out Urahara while Naruto reluctantly agreed as he looked at the shopkeeper "True. This could have ended a hundred years ago with you doing the procedure and I wouldn't be dealing with this situation as it is now".

Urahara nodded, truth be told, even he was scared by Naruto's intuitive abilities and perception. He could see power that Naruto kept back, and the intelligence he has was beyond wondering.

"What happens now?" the self proclaimed shopkeeper asked, eyeing Naruto curiously as he drummed his fingers on the table in thought.

"If I told you my agenda, it wouldn't be secret now, would it?" he asked in a rhetorical manner. Urahara laughed a bit, despite the situation. He saw Naruto take out a scroll and slide it across the table "Something for your eyes only, now I'm afraid I must take down that Kurosaki kid though".

"Must you injury him that badly?" asked Urahara, pointedly.

Naruto scoffed, surprising Urahara "He's using Rukia-san's power, yes?" he asked while the man nodded slowly "Then it is her power alone, he's not using his own" Naruto rose from his seat and crossed his arms "If you truly expect that much of him, have him learn to rely on his power, not that of others".

Urahara saw the wisdom in this and nodded but frowned a bit at the thought of telling Isshin, shaking that off, as the illusion broke, he found a scroll in his hands and nothing but the wind of the area.

He stashed it in the sleeve of his haori and walked down to the street that the Shinigami group was clashing with Ichigo.

(End Flashback)

Urahara sighed aloud, eyeing the spot where the Senkaimon was. He smirked all the while, things were going to go topside soon enough.

**There you go People!**


	11. Chapter 11

"No… no! why are you-" the frantic Central 46 member pleaded to the unknown attacker as he was slashed cleanly down his chest to his shoulder, he slumped to the floor with blood coating the ground and wall.

Aizen Sosuke smiled coldly at his work; a long sigh escaped his lips as he wiped the blood off of Kyoka Suigetsu and sheathed it. Turning heel swiftly making his haori flutter, he mused over how all of one hundred twenty years of planning and waiting, it finally came for his ascension.

He walked into the Central 46 Chambers and sighed aloud as Gin came down stairs where the very area where Urahara Kisuke was judged.

"My my, so brutal Aizen-Taicho" drawled Gin in his sarcastic tone, titling his head innocently as he observed the now dead Central 46 members.

"All to plan, do I assume Gin?" he asked, ignoring Gin's obvious liking to this slaughter, knowing he was brutal even more so than Kenpachi.

"The retrieval team came back, bout an few minutes before ya started this little shindig" replied Gin, his expression never changing to but a vulpine like grin.

Aizen nodded in acceptance "yes, and what of the report?" he asked next as they began to walk up the stairs.

"Fought against a kid lookin lot like Kaien-Fuku-Taicho" a brow raised delicately from Aizen came as he finished "Chibi Kuchiki-Fuku-Taicho finished him".

Aizen nodded but mentally smirked at the nickname Gin just uttered.

"Very well, what of Rukia-Chan?" he asked next, curiosity seeping into his tone.

"Hmm…kept in Rokubantai holding cells, once the report is handed over to the "Central 46" he used finger quotations "We doin an execution order, ne?" he asked, Aizen smiled, there was the one reason why he liked Gin's abilities over Tousen Kaname.

Tousen, while strong, was arrogant and overzealous and always gave more credit to himself than others. As a result, he predicted the man would fall soon enough with those traits combined into a battle one day.

"Of course, once we do so, the Soul Society will fall into chaos while or plans go to accord" Aizen reassured while Gin nodded as they left the Central 46 Chambers. Leaving nothing but the chirping of crickets in the night sky of the Serietei was none the wiser.

But one individual stepped out of the shadows with a look of concern, Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana. He sighed slightly before turning his attention to the Central 46 chambers and walked in, suppressing his reiatsu to the fullest while using a miniscule amount to make sure he could move and fight.

His eyes widened a fraction as he gazed over the dead corpses of the Central 46 members, he scoffed inwardly, of course.

Slaughter them like a wolf hidden among sheep, and take their place. The Kuchiki-Unohana glanced back at the entrance, pondering as to what he could do in the future. Aizen clearly wanted something; he exited in a silent shunpo. It was now time to play the board.

(Next Morning – Nibantai HQ)

Soifon was normal an astute person who followed her orders without question or hesitation, but now, it was different since knowing Naruto. Over time, she was able to discern his mannerisms and noted something odd since he had returned from Rukia's retrieval mission.

He was guarded a bit more than usual and seemed much calmer while hiding a panicky look. All in all, it disturbed her, as if Naruto was preparing for some big event that was going to happen in the future.

Naruto to himself was moreover doing mental games with Kurama.

"Knight to Rook Six"

The Kuchiki-Unohana twitched his left eyebrow as he did his paperwork, he just beat him again.

"21-42, and I'm winning" Kurama gave a madman's grin and Naruto sighed inwardly, while he may have beaten his Kyoufou more than a few times, the fox was the master of masters on Shogi.

`Ah, forget it, I have more to worry about due to Aizen, if you recall' he pointed out while the great fox rolled his eyes and cut off the mental connection, muttering something about workaholics

.

"Naruto-kun." started Soifon, getting his attention "You're acting odd as of recent." Naruto inwardly tensed at those words with a sigh aloud.

He had to admit, she certainly sharpened over the years with him around. She now crossed her arms, not deterring from this subject.

The two lovers stared at each other for a long time before Naruto uttered "Soi-chan, do you trust me?" he asked seriously, catching her off guard while she raised a brow at the Kuchiki-Unohana.

"I do." she responded slowly wondering why he would ask such a thing as they were a serious couple.

Before she could ask as to what, Naruto murmured a Kido under his breath that made her eyes go wide as the walls shimmered a bluish glow and settled down.

Naruto leaned forward and spoke "It began sixty years ago…"

(Rokubantai HQ Halls)

Renji Abarai was in a mood, one that was hard to tell for his division members, he strode past a corner and was greeted in unison by two girls.

"Good morning Renji-Fuku-Taicho!" they bowed as he murmured "At ease" before he made his way to the prisoner area, he spotted a new recruit as he was attempting to catch a hell butterfly.

In the middle of using a lure, he kicked the kid upside the head, sending him to the floor.

"Still catching hell butterflies?" Renji asked irritably as his foot settled on the ground, his arms were crossed in his shikkashou while the Shinigami with a single tattoo above his eye rubbed the side of his head "Hey sir, didn't know you were coming in".

Renji nodded and started "Just came to check on the prisoner, is she still being insubordinate and difficult?" he asked while the Shinigami looked sheepish.

(With Naruto)

Soifon stared at Naruto, this went on for about five minutes until he spoke "Am I really that interesting on my face?" he asked amusedly while the Nibantai Taicho flushed crimson before recomposing "Naruto-kun, you do realize what you are saying about Aizen-Taicho?"

Naruto nodded as Soifon went over all the information that her lover told her. She had to admit, Aizen was indeed a suspicious individual. She narrowed her eyes slightly when she thought of him releasing his Zanpakuto during the graduation ceremony, he explained in depth about his Zanpakuto. Soifon herself would never reveal the abilities and the structure behind it. Now that was odd.

"Let's not forget the hollow incident fifty years ago" he reminded her "Would you show off your strength by killing a hollow in an "Knight in shining armor" fashion?" he asked her rhetorically while she smiled lightly at how he described Aizen saving the students. It made sense again, showing up at the right time once again.

"He's showing off" Soifon concluded to herself, combining his personality with the fact for his abilities, it was…odd…she looked at Naruto "After all that you've told me, we should go to the Sotaicho-"

"No" Naruto cut her off politely "If we do that, Aizen gets suspicious when Yamamoto gets on his case about what we've pointed out is odd, think about it, he's had years to plan and knows all the taicho's, mannerisms, professional conduct" Naruto listed "If Aizen detects something slightly out of the norm, he'll set out against you on his plans".

Now that got Soifon concerned "Does this have anything to do with Rukia?" She asked, Naruto fell silent and nodded mutely.

"As of current, the only ones that I know of that can maintain absolute façade against Aizen, is me, you along with my Otou-san and Kaa-san" he pointed out at the end due to the fact that Byakuya's cold demeanor and respect for the law would keep him on Rukia's execution.

Soifon stared at Naruto before nodding "Alright, we'll keep this to ourselves, but what does Aizen get out of this?" Naruto cocked a brow at the fact she did say his name with no honorific, had to admit, her abilities in analyzing certain increased in the past fifty five years.

"That's what I wonder myself…." Naruto mused aloud before he dropped the silencing Kido and a messenger Shunpoed into the room, neither of the two showed surprise as Soifon nodded to the messenger.

"Kuchiki-Sama, Soifon-taicho, recent news from Rokubantai Taicho. Rukia's fate has been decided" the messenger spoke in monotone "Twenty five days from now, Rukia Kuchiki is due to be executed" no reaction came from the two as the messenger vanished out in a shunpo.

Naruto glanced at Soifon "Twenty five days?" he queried, his tone relatively calm.

"Thirty days in the maximum for a criminal" Soifon concluded while Naruto started "The Sokoyu" he muttered while Soifon's eyes widened slightly "That's only used for Taicho class felons, not an unseated Shinigami, even if it is a noble clan member" she muttered furiously, rubbing her temple for a moment, Naruto smiled gently.

"Even so, do these events convince you?"

Soifon looked up at the question "They do" she said quietly while Naruto spoke "Remember, keep yourself relaxed and stay as you are yourself" he reminded her, Soifon nodded as she looked out the window, a hornets nest was just awoken, all it needed was the proper trigger.

(Real World – Urahara Shop)

Ichigo Kurosaki grumbled as he slipped on his clothes, having thrown off the large man serving "Geta-boshi" as he was called, not to mention a metaphorical beating that he had no chance against Soul Society as he was currently.

"Ano, Geta-boshi" Ichigo said loudly as he came through the door, Urahara waved the fan in front of him "I wanted to ask you something…"

The shop keeper raised a brow as he finished "Who were those guys I fought?" he asked, Urahara stayed silent for a moment and snapped his fan shut.

"Well, the one who severed your abilities was Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana, current Nibantai Fuku-Taicho" he explained while Ichigo nodded "From what I know, he was prodigy of the Shinigami academy, graduating in less than a year, he reached Fuku-Taicho position not more than a day after his graduation".

At the end of his explanation, Ichigo's eyes widened "Is he really that dangerous?" he asked carefully while Urahara scratched his chin "It's a feat by any mean to complete the formal Shinigami training and education in less than a year, more so to become a Fuku-Taicho after that year".

Ichigo gulped slightly, but he wondered why Naruto spared him, shaking off his thoughts "Alright Geta-boshi, what now?"

Urahara smiled a silly kind of smile "This way!" he sing songed as he gestured to a trap door "Now, young Kurosaki-san, we do your training!"

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the shopkeeper, with a sigh, he rubbed temples and thought `What have I got myself into?' he was cut from the thought before shaking his head and going down the ladder, what surprises awaited him, he didn't know.

(Soul Society – Jubantai HQ)

Toshiro Hitsugaya was the Jubantai Taicho of the Goteijuusantai. As such, he had great control over his emotions and ice abilities that Hyourinmaru granted him, he was a prodigy alongside Naruto and had quite a Fuku-Taicho.

His eyebrow twitched. He observed Rangiku Matsumoto, who was drunk and currently sleeping on his couch in his office. Toshiro took a deep breath to calm himself, why couldn't he have a reliable Fuku-Taicho? He groaned as he glared slightly at the ceiling, hoping the gods would pity him.

"Hmm…Mr. Bear." she giggled perversely in her sleep while Toshiro sighed aloud.

"Still having trouble with Rangiku-san?" commented an amused toned voice, Toshiro looked to the window and was mildly surprised to find Naruto there, his arms resting on the window sill.

"Tell me what I don't know" the Jubantai member muttered, glancing a dry look at Rangiku, he turned his attention to Naruto with a slight smile, warmer than usual. Among others, Naruto was one of the few friends that he had.

Mostly due to the fact that he himself was a prodigy, he never boasted his strength and above all respected him as an equal.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked, walking over to his desk as Naruto pulled himself into the room "A visit is all" he remarked coolly with a shrug.

Toushiro started "Rukia-san's execution is it?" he asked, not missing a beat. He knew that Naruto trained Rukia quite a bit, and was good friends with her.

Naruto didn't react but raised a brow "Ah…so you know then?" he asked, drawing a nod from the white haired Jubantai Taicho.

"What's your view?"

Toushiro retained his surprise but a wry look crossed his face "An execution for an unseated officer? Madness if you ask me" a small frown found its way to his face at the end.

"Imagine Kaien-Fuku-Taicho then"

Silence echoed until Toushiro asked slowly "He doesn't know, does he?" a concerned look crossed his face while Naruto looked thoughtful as he leaned on the window sill "Kyoufou is most likely holding back that tidbit due to-"

"WHHHHHAAAAAATTTT?"

"Over reaction" Naruto finished, ignoring Kaien's cry of outrage across the Serietei. Toushiro managed not to sweat drop, hell Naruto could get stabbed, stay calm and not even notice it happening.

He shook his head "Well good luck, getting in the way of a Shiba is not a wise decision" he warned Naruto carefully.

Naruto nodded slowly, knowing that Kaien cared about Rukia, it would be bad if he headed down to the Kuchiki Compound now.

Toushiro sighed "I better get this paperwork done, best of luck, I suppose?" he got a nod from Naruto who was about to leave when the Kuchiki-Unohana stopped.

"You still haven't found a way to make her do paperwork?" he asked, raising both his brows at Toushiro who groaned and rubbed his temple "You think I've tried?" he asked rhetorically as he gave a dry glance to said Fuku-Taicho "She still hides sake, and she does it as well as you do" Naruto mentally snorted at the play on his stealth skills.

"Then take away her pay, that'll motivate her" he advised before leaving in a shunpo.

Once again, silence took over.

Toushiro smashed his head on the desk "Damn it damn it! Why didn't I think of that before!" he exclaimed to himself "It's so simple!" he repeatedly kicked himself mentally for not thinking of it before and he was the prodigy of the Serietei, he smirked, one that was unlike himself.

"Oh Matsumoto…" he spoke up with a hint of happiness that was rare, Rangiku gulped in her sleep, suddenly feeling a shiver in her spine.

(With Byakuya)

Byakuya couldn't help but feel as if some side of him was wrong on this situation. One side, he felt as if he should stop the execution due to Hisana's promise. On the other, his justice side conflicted with that, saying that she had committed a crime and as such, she must pay.

He sighed inwardly and made his way down from the Rokubantai, he was about to exit the building area of the cells when a voice stopped him.

"My compliments, Rokubantai Taicho" a smooth toned voice cut through the air as he continued "You handled it quite professionally, I thought sentencing your own sister might be hard on you" the ending line was sarcastic if it weren't obvious enough.

"You're truly an example for all Shinigami" he drawled out the last part.

"Che, are you joking? The only Shinigami that are afraid of dying are you and the Taicho of Kyubantai" the other commented.

"Oh is that so?" the sarcastic tone responded.

"Two taicho's without their adjutants" spoke Byakuya as he turned to face Gin Ichimaru and Zaraki Kenpachi; the Juichibanta Taicho wore a normal taicho's uniform with his hair spiked with bells at the end. Next he had bandages on his chest with the ragged no sleeve haori. And had an eye patch as well.

"What do you want?"

Gin, seemingly looked innocent "Ah, that ain't nice" he commented with a pouty tone, continuing "We heard your sister was gonna be executed, so we was worried bout you bein depressed".

"It has nothing to do with you gentlemen" remarked Byakuya.

"There's no way you're depressed now, eh?" questioned Kenpachi "For nobles, criminals are obstacles after all".

"Oh?" shot back Byakuya as he started "I didn't' expect a commoner to comprehend the sublets of aristocracy".

"That ain't true" cut in Kenpachi as he pushed himself off the wall and looked at Byakuya. He spoke "I've always been considerate. Whaddya say?" he asked lastly.

"While I'm being considerate, want me to go to that criminal, and lop her head off before the execution?" he asked, a bloodthirsty look in the eye.

"I didn't know…" Byakuya responded after a single moment "One could cut off a head with just your skills?"

"Want me ta try it on ya?" Kenpachi asked dangerously as a flash of light happened and Gin along with Kenpachi were gone.

He found Gin restraining Kenpachi with bandages as he struggled "Damn it, Ichimaru let me go, or I'll kill ya!"

Gin, seemingly ignoring the violent Kenpachi said loudly "Sorry bout that Taicho-san, cut him a break".

"Let me go you bastard!" protested Kenpachi as Gin continued "I at least, didn't try ta make ya mad" Gin ended "Well, say hi ta your sister and son for me!" he remarked the last part cheerfully before disappearing with a loudly cursing Kenpachi.

Byakuya stared at the place where they were for a moment before turning heel and began to leave.

(Kuchiki Compound - Sunset)

Unohana Retsu was a person rarely ever disturbed, more so that this execution sentence was unjust. She herself knew the laws of the Soul Society, and it was quite a revelation to hear that Rukia would be executed in less than twenty five days.

Naruto sighed aloud, breaking the tension

"I don't like this" he remarked while Unohana slowly nodded her agreement "For the Central 46 to be so adamant on this, it's unusual, even for a noble clan member" her tone being thoughtful as she sipped a cup of tea, she sighed aloud, why did she feel as though a storm were approaching the Serietei?

Naruto himself knew the Central 46 was dead and if he revealed such info, Aizen would skip his plans ahead and everything would fail. Despite knowing Aizen had quite a past in manipulating events Naruto had both taken apart logically and with reason as well.

Combining that with his tactical knowledge from different perspectives, he indeed found Aizen not being the man who he was presenting himself to be, along with the fact of how he acted and masked his emotions and facial expressions to the point that he was even fooling the Sotaicho.

Naruto sighed to himself, remembering Kaien confronting him.

(Rokubantai Holding Cells – Several Hours Ago)

"Damn it, Naruto, can't you do anything?" Kaien pleaded to his old time brother in everything except blood.

Naruto rubbed his temples as they were in the halls "Even if I could muster enough political influence here, the Central 46's decision is absolute on this matter, even if their violating their own mandate" he ended, looking at Kaien who looked to be a mix of anger, confused and above all, pissed!

"Well, what about your Otou-san? Isn't he doing a thing about this?" Kaien questioned, a slightly panicky look crossing his face.

Naruto remained silent for a moment while he groaned "What the hell? He's not even helping his own sister?" he demanded while Naruto's brow twitched slightly "What is he doing?" he muttered under his breath, pacing back and forth as Naruto leaned on the wall.

"I'll talk to him"

"And he won't listen" cut in Naruto, it was soft toned unlike his calm conversation "When he's set on something, he's not going to stop".

"You're his son!" pointed out Kaien, stubbornly.

"He's also a Taicho" rebuked Naruto who sighed aloud "I can't do anything, despite my influence with the four noble clans…"

True it was, Naruto held quite an amount of sway in the Noble politics. While initially, he was viewed as a child trying to play an adult's gain, slowly but surely he racked quite a bit of support from himself. Mostly from the Shihouin clan, as many of their members didn't act as cold as Byakuya did, Naruto was viewed as a lesser form of Yoruichi…just a lot less loud and calmer…

Soifon didn't stop laughing on that one.

Kaien only sighed and massaged his scalp "The hell is going on?" he muttered to himself.

Naruto said nothing but sighed to himself. Indeed, it was hard to keep some knowledge from others.

(End Flashback)

After that, Kaien got into quite an argument with Byakuya and was sure more than half the Kuchiki clan heard the argument and he practically stormed out of the area and ranted about the Central 46 making an unfair decision.

Naruto sighed to himself; he'd make sure Aizen would not get what he wanted from Rukia.

Unohana Retsu glanced at her son, wondering as to what reasoning he had to be so quiet after the Rukia Retrieval. Though she had to admit, he was quite a bit more guarded than usual but carefully hidden. After many years of knowing him, she could tell the changes.

Her eyes glanced to the sky now, wondering what would happen in the future.


	12. Chapter 12

(Ten Days Later)

All was perceived to be a normal day for the Soul Society, while to some it looked to be a day with happiness or sadness, ones like Shinigami took more risks with their jobs.

Fate often screws around with certain people. Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana eyed the skies suspiciously with a sigh, only ten days and Aizen hadn't noticed anything with him or Soifon, had to admit, maybe the luck of the Kurosaki kid rubbed off him.

Or it was a bad sign, silence spoke volumes rather then the sound of an alarm.

Currently now, he was patrolling the Rukongai. That was one of his assigned duties when it came to the First District. Boring but the job cycle often came up for him when others couldn't.

Incursion! Signal outside west wall!

Naruto stopped on a rooftop that was about half a click in that direction. The general alarm was sounding.

Sectors three through at through eight, switch to alert status! Repeat, incursion signal, outside west wall!

Unbeknown to anyone, Naruto smiled knowing who it was. He suppressed his reiatsu to the lowest levels before Shunpoing out of view.

(Intruder View)

Ichigo Kurosaki grunted as he entered the dangai area along with his three friends, if you could consider the Quincy (Monk of Destruction) a friend.

The first was a busty girl with orange hair and had a light red t-shirt with grey pants. She stood at a height of 5'2 and had brown eyes, her name was Inoue Orihime.

Next was a tall teen who appeared to be of Mexican descent. He had a muscle shirt with wavy brown hair that concealed one of his eyes, he stood at a height of 6'5. Yasutora Sado "Chad" as he was named.

Last but not least was a teen that looked athletic and had black raven colored hair with blue eyes and wore some kind of white battle robe. His name was Uryuu Ishida.

Nothing could be said as the group began to run towards a door of light at the end of the tunnel. The purple miasma was behind and closing in to engulf the group.

"What's going on?" asked Ichigo "The wall's following us".

"The path we're running on is collapsing faster and faster" Uryuu exclaimed as the group continued to run.

"If you have time to look back, move at a faster pace!" cut in Yoruichi, slightly irritated with these rookies "If you get caught in the capturing flow, you're done for!" the cat spoke seriously.

Some of the wall cam crashing down, Uryuu's eyes widened slightly as he glanced over his shoulder and it caught unto his cape and began to pull him back.

"What!" Ichigo growled out, reaching for the meat cleaver like sword on his back known as Zangetsu (Cutting Moon). He was intent on cutting the miasma when Yoruichi stopped him "You Baka, it's those damn clothes your wearing!"

"Wait! Don't use your Zanpakuto" Yoruichi warned him, stopping as easily "the capturing flow arrests spirit entitles! You swing that zanpakuto, and you'll get ensnared as well too!"

Chad rushed forward, and ripped off the cape that Uryuu had, the miasama took the material as he spoke "Thanks-" he was cut off when he was thrown over Chad's shoulder as the running began again.

"Umm…you guys…" Uryuu started "Something's coming.." his eyes widened behind his glasses to see a glowing light, when it emerged from the wall, Uryuu uttered something not on his mind "What is that!" he questioned

.

"The Capturing Thrust!" Yoruichi cut in again, cursing mentally "It's a cleaner that appears once every seven days, why did it have to show up now!" the cat muttered curses under breath at the last part.

"In any case, Run!" the last part was yelled as the seemingly bullet object moved forward with no intent on stopping.

The light at the end seemed to be getting closer and closer as black cat spoke up again "Hurry! Were almost at the exit!"

As it got closer and closer, the Capturing Thrust was nearly there….

(Soul Society, First District)

Naruto sat on a roof top, leaning against a wall as he read a book to catch a quick fifteen minute break that was allowed during the patrol. His life was hectic at times, but hey, he couldn't complain about the interesting things that would happen.

He blanked up a gate of light as three figures came through like meteors. And looked rather unfazed by their arrival. He sighed inwardly `Wonderful...break is over…' he thought, snapping his book shut, it was entitled "Romance of the Three Kingdoms".

Deciding to watch the new arrivals, he looked on in faint curiosity through the dust cloud.

Orihime looked around at her friends, seeing Uryuu and Ichigo in relatively amusing positions from their landings while Chad looked unfazed.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked, looking before her eyes settled unto Ichigo "Wow Kurosaki-kun, you're landing pose is so artistic!" she claimed while he sent an unnoticed flat stare at her which she deemed unimportant.

"Be quiet…" he responded, ignoring the apparent praise.

"Geez…" Uryuu muttered, rubbing the back of his neck "What a ride, sure isn't what I signed up for" he ended in a sigh to himself.

"I didn't think I'd have to use another cape…" he trailed off, while Ichigo stared in dead pan "Bloody freak.." the orange haired teen muttered under his breath. Chad only nodded his sentiments regarding his fashion sense with capes "He brought another one…"

"It good that no one appears to be hurt!" cut in cheerfully Orihime with a happy smile on her face.

"Good my tail!" bashed in Yoruichi who head butted Orihime. She cried anime tears as she clutched her right eye "oww…."

"Didn't you listen to what I just said?" Yoruichi scolded.

Naruto all in all was amused by the antics of the group; he was surprised to see Ichigo having gained his Shinigami abilities back so quickly. Next was the Quincy, surprise for the other one as well. As for the other two, it would be interesting.

He smiled, quite a little group Ichigo assembled for himself.

Watching for a little while longer, the group was now trying to establish where they were. Naruto sighed to himself and vanished in a shunpo with no one noticing.

The cat looked up at a building and Orihime spoke "Ano, Yoruichi-san, is something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head in the cat's direction.

Yoruichi paused "It's nothing" the cat responded, sparing a curious glance but shrugged it off in favor of the situation.

(With Naruto, Five Minutes Later)

The Kuchiki-Unohana watched from a rooftop with one leg dangling. Analyzing what would happen in the future, while if the Ryoka group entered by the front gate it would be suicide to enter through the front gate of the enemy, so Aizen would have the group split up to district the Goteijuusantai. But how?

Soifon herself was keeping herself composed as much as she could in front of Aizen as far as he knew. He was broken from his thoughts when the walls came crashing down. He sighed to himself as he glanced down at some Kyubantai members, mostly murmuring about Jibando, the gate Guardian who had been protecting the west gate of the Rukongai.

Coming to the conclusion Jibando would be defeated shortly, he glanced to his right to spot Gin Ichimaru making his way to the gate as the Kyubantai group left, Naruto sensed a discharge of reiatsu in the air and smiled knowingly before flickering out in a shunpo.

He had his back up against an alley wall as he glanced as Gin waited.

The gate part of the wall was pushed up by a massive man of three hundred feet with a funny red cap with a half shikkashou. He froze in fear and awe but mainly fear as he set eyes upon one of the most feared taicho's of the Goteijuusantai.

Ichigo came up next to the big guy "Oi! Something happen?"

Jibando uttered nothing as Gin Ichimaru strode forward and stopped, with Ichigo eyeing him with a look of suspicion.

"Who's that?" he asked to himself, but Jibando's ears picked it up "Sanbantai Taicho…Gin Ichimaru…" his tone had fear in it as Gin began his fox like grin at the situation.

"Now now, tha ain't right" remarked the silver haired man as he gazed up at Jibando. In an unseen flash of steel, a gash appeared on Jibando's left arm, spewing blood from it.

Naruto saw the sword movement and reserved his impression for later as he watched the ongoing confrontation.

Jibando's arm fell uselessly to his side as the gate slammed down on the base of his neck, just barely able to keep the gate up. He fell to one knee as it shook the ground.

"Jibando!" Ichigo said aloud, mostly concern. While the others looked horror stricken at what Gin just did.

Gin was in an battoujutsu position as if he had sheathed his sword, his haori fluttered from the movement not moments ago and now rested on his back "That ain't right" he repeated his earlier words.

He stood at his full height and spoke more "The gate keeper ain't there ta open the gate"

Yoruichi however, had thoughts of seriousness and concern `We got careless' the cat Gin `we never thought someone like "him" would be this far out, even if these kids have gotten stronger, a Taicho class opponent is beyond their imagination. But to fight him right now is a case that must be avoided!'

Jibando spoke, despite the strain now placed on him and his shoulder "I lost" he said loudly enough "a defeated gatekeeper opening the gate. Makes perfect sense!" he said the last part loudly so that both parties and one unknown could hear.

"What you talkin about?" questioned Gin as he turned his forward and began to walk towards Jibando "A defeated gatekeeper don't open no gate. When a gatekeeper's defeated… It means death" he turned his scary grin on as he looked up at Jibando's fearful eyes.

Ichigo rushed forward as Gin reached for Shinsho and blocked Ichigo's stubborn attack, for a moment at their connection, they stayed and jumped back, only about ten to fifteen feet away now.

The orange haired substitute Shinigami brandished his meat cleaver like sword at Gin "What the hell are you doin, you sonovabitch!" he demanded to know why Gin attacked Jibando.

Yoruichi twitched and sweat dropped at his apparent rash action "That's my line!"

Ichigo continued, ignoring Yoruichi's exclaim "Don't you come afterward and expect to give orders! You fox faced bastard!"

"GODDAMNIT I"LL TEAR THAT STRAWBERRY APART!" Kurama yelled in Naruto's mindscape in apparent anger at his indirect insult.

Naruto twitched once but sighed mentally before letting Tsukuyomi handle the situation.

"…Any man who attacks an unarmed man without a second thought. Is mine to kill"

Gin looked rather amused at his statement before replying "What a funny kid, ain't you scared o me?" he asked the last part.

"Not one bit!" remarked the strawberry.

"Quit it Ichigo!" warned the black cat as he continued "We have to retreat for the moment!"

Gin thought as said Ryoka looked back to Yoruichi `Huh, Ichigo… I see…so he's the one'.

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked Gin, cutting into the Shinigami/human's banter with Yoruichi. Ichigo turned and faced him "You know about me?" he asked rather confusedly as to the change of conversation.

"Oh, so it is really you" he remarked, ignoring his previous question. Gin turned and began to walk away from Ichigo "H-hey! Where you going?" he asked, looking rather agitated he would get away with what he did to Jibando.

"Then all the more the reason I can't let you through" Gin cut through the air, Ichigo's protests being left behind. He stopped and held out his wakizashi to his side.

"Why'd you go so far away?" he asked, it being a bit loud for the question and to himself as to why he would be attacking from long range.

"You going to throw that wakizashi?" he asked Gin next, he saw the fox like man speak "It ain't a wakizashi" he said, a wee bit iffed he didn't know a Zanpakuto.

Turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder, he spoke once more "This here is my Zanpakuto. Gin turned faster than the eye could see and drew his arm back as if he were making a thrust with the wakizashi. Wind built up and seemed to be directed at Ichigo as he spoke "Ikorese, Shinsho" he thrust forward sharply as the blade extended faster than the eye could see.

Shinsho impacted Ichigo's sword and he was sent flying back and onto Jibando, the sheer force sent the two flying from the gates and over a hundred feet back.

"Kurosaki!" muttered Uryuu in surprise, and a mix of shock. "Kurosaki-kun!" cried out Orihime as she and Chad ran to the downed Jibando and Ichigo. Uryuu noticed the blade retracting and heard a loud scheming noise as if the blade were drawn against metal.

Uryuu looked to the gate as Yoruichi said aloud "No! the gate!" it came down as Gin bent down and waved almost child like "Bye-bye!" he said in a cheerful tone as the gate crashed down sending up dust.

Naruto only sighed inwardly but saw some purpose behind forcing the group to take an alternate route into the Serietei. He vanished in a shunpo and left no trace of reiatsu behind, courtesy of Kurama.

(Later that Night – Naruto's Personal House)

"What happened on your end?" Soifon asked, studying Naruto's facial expression. Said Kuchiki-Unohana frowned in thought "Gin, I saw, made an attack on the intruder group today. But didn't kill them" he explained shortly "Almost as if he was forcing them from the entrance." he mused aloud.

Soifon nodded slowly at that; piecing it together "Another entrance?" she guessed "The barrier disintegrates anything that tries to get into the Serietei by air or underground. Not even the sekki sekki stone could be breached" she frowned in a thoughtful manner.

"Kido possibly" Naruto pointed out "A high enough discharge can create a sustained hole through the barrier" Soifon considered that, but it would have to be dense enough and as well as pack enough power to pierce through the shield.

The two were currently conversing about theories of how the intruders could get into the Serietei, but the main point was the amount of distraction such a situation would cause among the Goteijuusantai and it's aftermath.

Naruto had earlier pointed out that Aizen would use the distraction for something quite big. A way to take attention off himself. Soifon sighed aloud "I've not much on my end. Nothing in the inner circle is happening as of recent" she stated slightly annoyed.

Naruto sighed softly in disappointment before smiling slightly "Ah… things reveal themselves in all due time…" he remarked as she stared at Naruto.

"You've known the past sixty years" she pointed out amusedly "Don't you at least know what Aizen's plans are?" she asked Naruto who looked serious in his thoughts.

"Betrayal is the most likely, but reasons behind it however…" Naruto concluded, his voice trailed off into a more quite manner. Soifon rubbed her temples before sighing aloud; it had quite a profound effect with her since learning of Naruto's information on Aizen, disturbing and stressful.

"Like Yoruichi said, you do need to relax" he pointed out, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Shut up" she muttered while Naruto smiled warmly before head to bed and Soifon, looking a bit happier than earlier, joining him.

(Next Day – Late Morning, Fourteen Days to execution)

The wind blew softly; all seemed to be silent as a cloth blinded Rukia was lead down the causeway to the Senzaikyu. She knew where she was being taken to repent, before the execution. The walls of the needle like prison were designed to sap away at a person's reiatsu.

Rukia caught a glimpse of a cross armed individual that was leaning on the railing; it was Naruto, her eyes widened briefly as she was taken in.

Renji looked at Naruto "You're a bit late" he remarked while Naruto simply smiled "I arrive precisely when I mean to, Renji-Fuku-Taicho".

"Meh" Renji responded shrugging a bit "Dispense the formalities when it comes to friends ah the family" he grinned a bit weakly as he glanced to Rukia.

"Reunion didn't end well, did it" he stated as though it were a fact.

Renji nodded solemnly as Naruto looked at the guards "Give me a few minutes to speak with her" the guards looked at each other "Kuchiki-Dono, no disrespect intended, but our orders were to deliver the criminal-"

"Two minutes" cut in Renji "I'll time his being here, don't worry" Naruto saw one of them sigh and nod as Naruto walked into the Senzaikyu, he followed Rukia's gaze to the execution grounds as one of the ceremonial guards nodded to Naruto as he passed, telling him she was informed of her sentence and method of execution.

"Naruto?" she whispered, turning as Naruto sighed aloud "I apologize" he started with a small smile of apology "The Central 46 wouldn't budge, even with my input". He saw Rukia smile sadly at that "At least you tried" she sighed, turning her gaze to the Sokoyu.

"I also wanted to inform you of something" Naruto remarked as the guard spoke "Kuchiki-Dono, one minute".

Naruto nodded over his shoulder and turned his head back to the turned Rukia "One of the intruder's that was described in the report was a teen with spiky orange hair." Her eyes widened as her body went rigid in shock.

Naruto saw this "And he had a sword as big as his body" he smiled a bit as leaned forward "Rukia, can you do me one thing?" he asked while Rukia uttered without thinking "What?"

Naruto paused "Have hope" he turned swiftly and began to leave as she took that statement confusedly. Pondering as to why he would say that.

As Naruto left, Renji sighed as the door closed up. He looked at Naruto "She's still accepting this sentence?" he asked as Naruto sighed and nodded "Yeah, seems all those years of my Otou-san's ignoring have done away" he said with a sad smile while Renji sighed aloud as Naruto walked away.

Renji groaned to himself as he looked up at the Senzaikyu, why did things have to be so troublesome? He sighed and shook his head, at this point, what could he do.

"Oh, and tell Kaien-Fuku-Taicho that there's a meeting-" he stopped seeing no one on the bridge, but a gentle breeze of wind passed by.

A tick mark grew on his forehead "Damn it, frickin Nibantai types, always disappearing without telling anyone" he muttered under his breath in annoyance, not noticing a figure with black rimmed glasses watching him from a distance.

(Outside Seki Seki walls – Ten Minutes later)

Naruto opened a door that lead to the Rukongai District One, while these entrances and exits existed, they were used to get patrols in without having the hassle of raising the walls. He closed the door and stretched out his senses, he locked onto a reiatsu source that was like a fountain.

He raised a brow; didn't the Junibantai keep tabs on peculiar reiatsu sources? He shook his head remembering Kyoka Suigetsu, another illusion unknowingly placed on the Soul Society.

As he began to shunpo, he found another reiatsu source that was quite familiar….

(Kukkaku Shiba – House Hold)

Kaien Shiba watched on as Kukaku, his baby sister agreed to helping Yoruichi though he was inwardly grinning. He did give up on stopping her when it came to the beating up Ganju Shiba part, all the while, he mused over the events that had lead up to execution.

Naruto was unable to secure Rukia's postponement on the execution and termination on the fact. Then his confrontation with Byakuya wasn't all too violent but he rejected saying "She broke the law of the Soul Society" while he knew Byakuya was BSing him, over the whole Hisana promise, it made a difficult choice over what path to decide.

He sighed aloud, than he heard of the Ryoka intruders and was surprised to say the least over the fact that Ichigo had regained his Shinigami powers to rescue Rukia. The two had a brief fight and Ichigo, albeit reluctantly allowed him to join on the rescue.

He smiled a bit, he owed Rukia. He was her mentor and teacher. That much was explanatory.

"Alright" Kukaku started, she wore a sort of red vest with the Shiba marking on the center, she had black hair with bandages in as well as a prosthetic arm "I accept" she decided to help out Yoruichi on a favor.

"Really?" Yoruichi questioned, slightly surprised by her choice.

"Yeah" she responded with a shrug "Besides, if Urahara has his teeth into this, then I couldn't say no, even if I wanted to". Kukaku got to her feet and glanced at Kaien who smiled.

"One thing though…" she stated getting the group's attention "I trust you, but not these gaki's that you brought along" she tucked away her pipe for a moment "Among other things as insurance, I'll be sticking one of my minions with you" she heard Kaien snort in amusement, while she smirked to herself.

"Minon?" questioned Ichigo in a mutter, Kukaku nodded "Yah, I call him a minon, he's really my little brother" she shrugged as she walked next to the sliding door Kaien was next to "He's still a useless gaki though" she muttered aloud before saying loud enough "Oi! You ready?" she asked as a voice sounded out from the other side.

"Uh, uh huh, give me a moment!"

"I'm opening it, be on your best behavior" at that, Kaien raised his brows, was there a point in Ganju's life that he actually was on his best behavior? "G-gotcha!" he responded, a slight tremble to his voice.

Kukaku slid aside the door and revealed a man on his knees and green hakama with a gi and a yellow short haori. "Greetings, I am Ganju Shiba. Please think of me if you need anything" he smiled with his eyes closed as he revealed his face.

Dumbstruck looks crossed the Ryoka group and Ganju looked at the group and went pale as some sort of silence settled over the group. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he shot up from his sitting position and the two pointed at each other, yelling.

Kukaku looked between the two and blinked "Huh, you two know each other?" big understatement.

Kaien only looked on in amusement before the two started fighting "Hmm…shouldn't we stop them?" he questioned at Kukaku shrugged as she lit her pipe and silently thanked Kaien for teaching her Kido.

"As long as they don't damage much, fine by me".

Kaien raised a brow but said nothing as a cool toned voice cut in "I'd rather stop them"

Said Fuku-Taicho nodded but blinked before looking at the slid open door "HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed nearly falling back and Ganju and Ichigo stopped their fight.

"What the fuck Naruto? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Naruto smiled at his exclamation "If I didn't, my resume wouldn't be good for Nibantai now, eh?" he questioned while Kaien twitched and muttered something about Shinigami appearing out of nowhere.

Kukaku was visibly surprised as Yoruichi found golden eyes widened at not sensing Naruto's reiatsu signature. The cat narrowed at Naruto, this was no ordinary Fuku-Taicho. Uryuu nearly had a heart attack while Orihime looked awed at Naruto, Chad's eyes merely widened a bit.

"Hey kiddo, what gives?" Kukaku asked, blowing out some smoke from her pipe.

Naruto shrugged a little "Found an interesting reiatsu signature" he remarked before looking at Ichigo "I see you finally regained your Shinigami abilities".

"You!" Ichigo exclaimed and in a surprising display of speed, he yanked up his meat cleaver sword by the bandage and swung it down at Naruto who was fairly surprised at the speed.

At a crucial arc of the Zanpakuto, Naruto brought up his foot to meet the pommel of the blade and then kicked up the blade so it was imbedded into the ceiling.

"Bakudo no Rokujuuichi: Rikujokoro"

Six beams of light slammed into Ichigo's mid section as Naruto sighed aloud "Kurosaki-san, if I wanted you dead now, I'd have slit your throat" that remarked made his thrashing stop and went pale while Orihime looked noticeably shaken by the statement.

"So! You tried killing me!"

Naruto cocked his brow at Ichigo "Would you prefer to be dead by my Otou-san? The only reason you survived was because I was a few small inches off your haketsu and saketsu".

Ichigo blinked a few times "Wait, that prick was your Otou-san?" he voiced incredulously at the fact that this kid's father wouldn't help his own sister.

Naruto ignored the insult before dispensing the Bakudo "His "Senka" would have more than killed you, were It not for my intervention, you'd be dead on the road right now" that made him gulp in nervousness.

Uryuu narrowed his eyes "Are you saying you spared Ichigo?" he asked coldly, his Quincy bangle coming out of his sleeve just in case.

Naruto glanced at him "Earlier, I stated I could do nothing to stop the execution, same goes for my Otou-san".

Ichigo dusted himself off and sent Naruto a distrustful look "Wait, why me? Why not you then? Then wati…" he stopped on realization "SHE"S YOUR AUNT?" he yelled incredulously while eyes bulged on the Ryoka group.

"Yeah, so?" he asked shrugging a little before Kukaku smirked and eyed a sniggering Kaien.

"While I do have enough political sway in the Serietei, I can't do anything at this point to stop the execution due to the Central 46's non-leniency" Naruto remarked completely ignoring their looks on the fact he looked older than Rukia, answering his first question "You can however get to Rukia, I won't fight you, but I will neither stop you".

Ichigo looked fairly surprised while Yoruichi stepped up "And what might be your reasoning for this?" asked the black cat while Naruto cocked a brow, his first thought was a summon creature but shrugged it off. He paused and stared at the cat for a moment "Simple. I get to catch a snake in the grass" his remarked confused everyone while the cat seemed quite surprised but pondered Naruto's statement.

Naruto glanced at Kaien "By the way, Fuku-Taicho meeting in a while" he saw a shit eating grin stretch Kaien's face a moment later "Sorry, tell Taicho I won't be able to arrive due to…family matters".

Naruto stared and sighed inwardly "Your choice, I'll see you around" he made his way to the exit as he slid the door behind him, closed silently.

Silence reigned while Uryuu muttered "Hmm, quite odd."

"Odd? That guy snuck up on us and didn't kill us… and that sword handle sticking out of his spine is just friggin creepy!" Ichigo remarked sarcastically before rolling his eyes, but the last part got a shiver to run down most of their spines. No one saw that Yoruichi was deep in thought about Naruto's statement; the black cat shook its head, and decided to focus on that development later.

Kaien smirked "Heh Yeah the sword handle sticking out of his spine DOES creep people out… but that is just ONE of four Zanpakuto's he has and it is literally part of his spine… that. He has even obtained and Mastered his Bankai for each one… the only reason he told me for his not being a captain is that his time will come… whatever that means. I'm telling you this as a warning that if by chance you have to fight him anytime in the future Surrender… or face a massive beating… now on to business.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

Naruto closed the door silently behind himself; he contemplated his telling his noninterference with the Ryoka group. As he began to walk, he mused over the scent he had smelled earlier. He shook his head on that one; the cat was more than meets the eye.

The Serietei was soon to be awaken, he mused to himself.

Naruto then heard an announcement across the Serietei, and was sure this was where the trigger would happen soon

All taicho's assemble for an emergency meeting, repeat all taicho's assemble for emergency meeting!

Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana's look crossed to a calm one before flickering out with a shunpo, now, it was game on.

**And here's another one so I will just edit the 13th chapter then play Pokemon for the rest of the night until school since it is 2:12 AM right now**


	13. Chapter 13

(Half A day Later – Early Morning)

As the announcement reverberated across the Serietei and faded to nothing for the next few hours, Fukutaicho's were being gathered to await orders at the Deputy Meeting Chamber Two. Naruto moreover chose to wait on the roof as opposed to inside; he liked the fresh air he got whenever he was outside.

He glanced at the second arrival. A girl he knew as Hinamori Momo, the Fuku-Taicho under Aizen Sosuke of the Gobantai. He had seen how dedicated in her work she was as well as the commitment to her Taicho. And using the devotion she had for him would be more than an advantage for Aizen.

As time passed and he watched the clouds go by, he caught two new arrivals and jumped down and got off the railing.

"Hmm? Kuchiki-Unohana – Fuku-Taicho" greeted Iba Tetsuzaemon, he adjusted his sunglasses and wrinkled his moustache as Naruto nodded to the man "Good ta see ya" he said aloud as Naruto smiled a bit "It's good to see you, Renji-san" he looked to the pineapple hair styled man.

Renji merely nodded getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto, since when was he so quiet? As they went into the meeting room, Iba and Renji spotted Hinamori as Naruto sat down at chair and leaned back on it as she spoke "Abarai-kun" she greeted, slight surprise after these fifty years.

"Iba-san" she greeted next, getting a nod.

"Hinamori? Only you two are here?" he questioned, looking between Naruto and the Gobantai Fuku-Taicho. "It seems that way" Hinamori responded, shrugging slightly as a female voice sounded out from the doorway in a lazy fashion "That's because Fuku-Taicho's are always scattered across the Soul Society like busy little bees" Rangiku Matsumoto sighed as she looked a bit weary "It looks like it'll take a day at least for all of us to gather".

"I couldn't reach our Taicho at all either" she finished "What a bother" she muttered under her breath, probably on the lookout for the one who recommended to her Taicho that Toshiro should take away her pay for the sake.

"Mmm…who was the Taicho of Rangiku-san's squad again?" questioned Renji, looking at Iba for some information.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya" cut in Naruto, surprising that the Noble Clan Heir would speak up; he was relaxing slightly on a leaned chair near the wall.

"Ah…the supposed Boy genius" he remarked in annoyance "She's got it rough" Renji finished in a murmur to himself.

"Abarai-kun" Hinamori got his attention as he turned his head as did Iba "Have you seen Aizen-Taicho lately?" she asked in concern while no one noticed Naruto listening in "N-no, I haven't" responded Renji, somewhat hesitant

.

Naruto caught It and immediately caught that Aizen had talked to Renji and it had to do with a specific subject "He's been acting strange for a while" Hinamori murmured "He was weird for a whole meeting too" she said more to herself.

"But when I asked, he wouldn't tell me anything" Naruto caught that by sending some reiatsu to his ears and listened in closely as he didn't show it.

"I don't know what to do…" she whispered to herself while Naruto sighed inwardly, another pawn for Aizen." Don't worry" Renji tried reassuring Hinamori's doubts as she looked up at the fiery red headed man.

"Nothing's wrong" that only rattled Naruto's nerves more as he continued "The summons will be reminded soon to, I'm sure of it" he tried sounding confident, but Hinamori nodded slowly in contemplation.

Naruto saw the narrowed eyed look on Renji's face before sighing inwardly. The pieces of Aizen were set, and the board was the Soul Society.

(Later That Night – Captain's Meeting)

Soifon stood near the Sotaicho and Unohana Retsu, Naruto's mother. She glanced discreetly around the room but most prominently Aizen.

She questioned why he would do what he is planning to do. But she left the investigations part to her boyfriend, Naruto. Soifon waited for Gin Ichimaru as the old Sotaicho spoke.

"You've come" he announced, seemingly to no one as the doors to the Ichibantai creaked open , Gin came into view with his usual closed eye look and grin that unnerved others.

Soifon kept her expression stony as usual, even a flicker and Aizen would pick up on developments. Gin eyed all the taicho's that had been waitin for him.

"Sanbantai Taicho, Ichimaru Gin…" Yamamoto started, Gin stepped forward "What's all this?" he questioned in a mocking tone "I suddenly get called in and come ta find such a big ol hootenanny. The taicho's who run Soul Society all gathered here just fer little ol me?" he queried, tilting his head in the slightest.

"I guess not" he murmured to himself as he walked through the two rows of taicho's "Ah…I don't see the Jusanbantai Taicho" Gin looked at the position of Juushiro Ukitake then at the faces of the taicho's "Somethin happen?" he asked.

"The Jusanbantai Taicho is on sick leave" reminded Tousen, not looking at Gin.

"Again?" he had surprise this time "I hope he gets well" there was some sarcasm detected in the tone while others frowned at his lack of concern.

"Quit jokin around" cut in Kenpachi in an annoyed manner "Ya think that's why you're here? You teme, I heard you went off to play with some Ryoka. You failed to kill them, the hell is with that?" he crossed his arms while a dark look crossed his visible eye.

"Hmm…their still alive?" Gin murmured in a quizzical fashion "My my, skill must a be dulled" he shrugged as if it were nothing important.

A low chuckle came from Mayuri "Cut that act" he said snidely "There's no way a Taicho of your skill would be unable to complete defeating a group of mere Ryoka" he finished in a smug, arrogant tone.

"Ah, wonderful a fight between old men" muttered Toshiro to himself mostly.

"That ain't nice" cut in Gin as he rubbed the back of his head "It's like your sayin I let go of them on purpose." He ended with some trace of sarcasm.

"That is what I'm saying!" insisted Mayuri,

"Shut up Kurotsuchi" cut in a bored Kenpachi "I'm talking with him right now" he grinned a little despite the situation.

The two moved closer between Gin as he still had his hand on the back of his own head "Or do you want me to kill you?" he asked slightly blood lusted in killing this clown.

"What was that!" demanded the deranged scientist of the Junibantai. "How absurd" Soifon muttered under her breath, Shunshui tipped down his sakkat "My my, such high tensions today." He said in a lazy fashion.

Byakuya said nothing as Yamamoto cut in on their head butting "Stop that! How disgraceful." He scolded as the two backed off reluctantly with glares at each other.

"But I suppose that exchange explains why you have been called here" Yamamoto continued "Your recent independent actions and letting the targets escape, how about it?" his eyes opened "Have you any explanations Ichimaru?" he asked dangerously.

"I do not" he responded in an easy going fashion while others looked at him in a slightly disturbed manner.

"What was that?" Yamamoto asked at his reluctant Sanbantai Taicho. "I don't got no explanation. It was my absent minded mistake. I got no excuse, I'll take any punishment-" he tried ending.

"Wait a moment Ichimaru" cut in Aizen in his soft tone while Soifon heard the deceit in the tone she listened closely, playing shogi and getting rubbed off of Naruto was worth the while.

"Before that, I want to ask you something."

Before anything else could be said, the alarm went off and no one but Soifon noted Gin's grin widening.

Intruders in the Serietei! Intruders in the Serietei!

Yamamoto growled in annoyance before eyeing the taicho's "With this disruption, you leave me no choice in the matter" he said seriously "This meeting is dismissed as I will inform you all of dealing with Ichimaru-taicho's punishment later".

He continued "All taicho's are to report to their stations and prepare for battle stations" at this, everyone turned and began to leave. Soifon was the second to last to leave as she caught a conversation between Gin and Aizen.

"Saved by the intruder alert" remarked Aizen as his back faced Gin's "Convenient timing, is it not, Ichimaru?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Why don't you just come out and say it, now hmm?" Gin uttered softly "You're not making much sense." He replied.

"Did you really think you would get away with this?" he questioned softly, continuing "Just remember, don't underestimate me, Ichimaru" he walked away as Soifon continued to do so and had heard the conversation by channeling some reiatsu to her ears.

Toshiro Hitsugaya looked on suspiciously while glancing at Soifon's back as she left.

(Ichibantai Halls – Outer areas)

Soifon walked at a brisk pace as she contemplated what she heard, made it sound like Gin was a traitor. "How did the meeting go?" a calm toned voice sounded out while she glanced at the balcony to see Naruto leaning on the railing with his arms crossed. She wasn't at all surprised to see him, as he was her Fuku-Taicho and boyfriend.

"As usual" she responded while the Kuchiki-Unohana looked at her as she strode forward, next to him on the balcony.

"Details? Or any…"

"Gin and Aizen spoke to each other" Soifon started, and described the words she had heard earlier from both their mouths. At this, Naruto frowned just as the object impacted the shield of the Serietei. The two watched as electricity and lightning built up.

"Hmm, that object must be made up of extremely dense reiatsu to pierce the anti-reiatsu shield" he said, musing about the situation. Soifon eyed it as the different signatures were scattered like beacons of fire across the Serietei. Her eyes hardened, this was the perfect distraction used by Aizen.

"What now though?"

Naruto glanced at Soifon before pondering as she spoke "We could keep our cover by sending out patrols, the movement would be obvious".

"Yes" Naruto conceded "But it's most likely that the Onimitukido will not be moved out. Think about it, the Central Forty Six would send out our orders to capture the intruders now, not let them go about" he pointed out; Soifon frowned with thought "That is, with Aizen manipulating the Central Forty Six".

Soifon had wide eyes on that, impersonating the highest body of government that the Soul Society had was a sure way to get a death sentence by the Sotaicho "Then…"

"We can do nothing" Naruto finished for her, slightly grimacing as he flickered out with a shunpo and Soifon followed, side by side.

"What about the "Pawns" Aizen has?" Soifon asked over the wind "If he's manipulating Goteijuusantai members…" she trailed off.

Naruto stopped on a top with shingles on as Soifon was on the lower part "Most likely key people under his command" the Kuchiki-Unohana started "Gin, obviously being Kira Izuru. Aizen with Hinamori Momo…."

Soifon didn't disagree on that; she knew full well she was devoted to the Gobantai Taicho. Now, that would be a more than suitable person for that game of chess.

Beginning again with shunpo, their thoughts mostly playing out the situation.

(Ichigo Kurosaki's Location)

Sand

That's all there was. He got up and sputtered out the sand with a cough. Kaien Shiba he glanced at, he would know the area better than he did.

"Damn man, glad I learned the old ways" Kaien muttered to himself as dusted off his being and glanced around the area "Ok, lets get going."

"That way!" they said in unison, pointing in opposite directions "No, listen to me!" they protested, growling at each other.

"Man, so loud for intruders, eh Yumichika?" quested a bored toned voice with a slight edge of eagerness to it. "Yes, in quite an ugly manner" the other remarked as Ichigo and Kaien looked to see their new arrivals.

Kaien grimaced; these two were the top fighters of the Juichibantai. Yumichika Ayasegawa was the effeminate man, the current fifth seat of the Juichibantai. Next was a man who looked bald and had some paint under his eyes, this was Ikkaku Madarame, third seat of the Juichibantai.

"Oi, the hell are you doing with the Ryoka Kaien-Fuku-Taicho?" demanded Ikkaku while Ichigo's brow twitched in annoyance that he was being ignored.

Kaien shrugged fluidly before crossing his arms "What does it look like? I'm helping Kuchiki-san" he explained simply "Sorry guys, I gotta go with my heart on this one" he steadied his gaze into a serious one, one that surprised even Ikkaku.

Said man sighed aloud "Man oh man, Kenpachi-Taicho will hunt you down like an animal you know" he pointed out, shaking his head at that fact "Ah well, a fight is a fight I suppose" he said thoughtfully.

Yumichika nodded in agreement before eyeing Ichigo "And who is this ugly intruder?" he asked dismissively while Ichigo growled, Kaien stopped him and spoke "Take it easy, these guys are strong" reluctantly albeit, the orange haired teen backed off.

Ikkaku jumped off the wall as did Yumichika, the two landed, Ikkaku started to grin "Alright, I'll take ya on Kaien" he started, but arched a brow when he saw the response.

The now-former Fuku-Taicho shook his head in response to that "Nah, you can have carrot top here", he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder while Ichigo fully gaped "W-what?" he demanded, glaring slightly at the "twin" of his.

Kaien sighed dramatically "Well, you want to show your strength, right?" he asked rhetorically, patting him on the shoulder before jumping out of the sand hole and landed on the wall "Good luck, I'm cheering for you!" he waved before flickering off in a shunpo, Yumichika followed in response as Ikkaku was left alone with Ichigo.

"Che, what an ass" he muttered, drawing an amused chuckle from Ikkaku "Yep, that's Kaien-Fuku-Taicho at certain times" he pointed out before looking at Ichigo oddly "Aren't you going to run? That's usually what happens with intruders here" he pointed out logically since they were near the Juichibantai.

Ichigo paused as he got out of the sand pit, dusting himself off "What's the point?" he asked back with a shrug of his shoulders "Even if I ran, you would catch up with me anyways" he turned a sharp gaze to Ikkaku who paused, considering his words before nodding slowly as if he was trying to understand Ichigo "Fair enough" he began and a long pause covered the area before Ikkaku shot forward, clashing blades against Ichigo's cleaver.

(Uryuu's Location)

Ganju Shiba was not having a good day, so far he had encountered a strawberry with a temper to boot, then he had been looped into this grand escape that was getting off to a bad start. He rubbed his face which was covered in soot, why did he have to end up with the Quincy of all people?

He had to admit, he hated Kaien's luck at times.

"So, is she alright?" he asked as he leaned on the wall, but kept a wary eye on the surrounding area to make sure that no Shinigami were coming. The Quincy nodded as he patched up the last of Orihime's injuries during the fall.

"She will be" he pushed up his glasses smugly "Luckily I carried a first aid kit with me" he fished it out and Ganju twitched, he was always with the weirdoes.

"Okay…" he murmured, slightly disturbed at his attitude of preparedness. They perked up hearing Orihime mumble something in her unconscious state "Kurosaki-kun…that's Peter-san, not Pooh" Uryuu, deciding not to hear the rest of that shook her gently "Inoue-san" he said loudly before getting bonked upside the chin by a now awake and cheerful Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she said to herself, sounding relived before going "Oww" she clutched at her upper arm and blinked upon seeing some bandages there. "Hmm...Ishida-kun?" she queried, blinking as she saw him holding his throbbing chin.

"I'm alright, Inoue-san" he assured, rubbing his nose for a moment before getting up "Oh, okay" she responded cheerfully as Ganju cut in "I don't know about you guys, but we should move out of the area. Shinigami will likely investigate the crash here" he said exasperatingly, and didn't feel like taking on a Shinigami that had a chance at killing him.

Uryuu nodded, refocusing on the situation before they took off down the alleyway, as they passed an intersection area that was ways away, a voice spoke up "Have a nice entrance?" it asked, amused.

Uryuu snapped as he spun, drawing out his Quincy bow in a flash of light, pointed at the book spine of one Naruto Kuchiki-Unohana who was reading Romance of the Three Kingdoms as he leaned on the wall that was nearest to them. "Snappy, aren't we?" Naruto asked, snapping his book shut as he revealed himself, the Quincy lowered his bow albeit a bit, he was undecided on whether to trust Naruto or not, but that didn't stop him from being wary of an enemy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked dangerously as Ganju gulped, baking away slightly "Kuchiki-san?" asked Orihime, tilting her head slightly "Are you helping us?" she asked hopefully as Naruto shook his head, making her sadder.

"No" Naruto responded finally "I've my own worries" he spoke a sigh slightly. Ganju blinked "Hang on, aren't you supposed to capture us?" he asked, slightly disturbed by the quietness of the place.

"When I'm ordered to, yes" he spoke with a shrug "Also, Uryuu-san" he directed his attention to the lone Quincy "If you encounter a man wearing an odd outfit and has a fascination with experimentation, avoid him" at Ganju's paling, he knew who Naruto was talking about.

Uryuu furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes at the Kuchiki "And why should I?" he asked snidely at the Shinigami.

Naruto paused "You think I don't know about your hatred?" at his stiffened spine and reiatsu increase, he hit a sore spot "That anger is like a snake, eventually it consumes itself in its own hunger" he spoke with a sagely tone "You will be your own harbinger of destruction if you continue upon this path" he vanished in a shunpo as Uryuu shot multiple arrows at where Naruto was, he reappeared on a ledge, with one leg hanging off in a sitting position.

"What do you care, Shinigami!" he spat out, aiming Kojaku at him. Angered by the sore spot Naruto had hit. "I am neither an ally nor an enemy" he remarked vaguely after a few moment's silence before mysteriously before vanishing in a shunpo, not to be seen again.

Orihime shivered for a moment and looked at Uryuu curiously "Um…Ishida-kun?" she winced at his anger filled eyes when he turned "What did he mean?" she asked timidly as he calmed down, taking a deep breath.

"It's nothing" he responded dismissively, but for some reason, he couldn't help but have those words rung in his head. Banishing those thoughts, he focused on the current objective.

**And that is it for the next few days because I have some planning to do for the next few chapters**


End file.
